Vancances agitées
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: La Kyo-team décide de retrouver à Kyoto, après des années de séparation. Deux semaines, rien que pour eux. Au programme : saké, source d'eau chaude, rire, blagues, flirts... bref des retrouvailles ! Mais ces vacances vont vite être gâchée par un évènement qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait prévu... couples prévu, akiraxtokito principalement, kyoxyuya dans le fond.
1. Vers Kyoto

-Eh, attends-moi !

Akira ne se retourna pas.

-Attends-moi j'te dis ! Minable !

Finalement, en soupirant, le jeune homme se tourna vers la furie blonde qui le suivait depuis maintenant presque cinq mois. Elle était énervante. Mais attachante aussi. Il avait fini par bien l'aimer au fond. Même si jamais il ne l'avouerait.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

-Attends moi j'ai dit !

-Parce que tu l'as dit tu crois que je vais obéir ?

Ceci dit, il reprit sa marche, d'un pas plus rapide, comme pour la semer. Soudain, il sentit un poids sur son bras. Il baissa la tête et vit Tokito, agrippée à sa manche, qui souriait d'un air narquois.

-Bien sûr que tu vas obéir, je le sais bien. Parce que si tu avais voulu te débarrasser de moi, tu aurais pu le faire de nombreuses fois en ces cinq mois. La nuit, par exemple.

Son sourire s'élargit –il devenait presque sadique. Akira dû lutter pour rester stoïque –une vraie petite peste celle-là ! Puis, dégageant violement son bras, il lança :

-Lâche-moi la grappe.

Il repartit aussitôt, d'un pas presque courant, face à une Tokito quelque peu désarçonnée par ce geste brusque qu'elle n'avait pas calculé. Elle l'aurait plutôt imaginé avoir un rire moqueur et lui lancer une réplique cinglante, comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il se mettrait si en colère.

* * *

Le feu crépitait. Enroulés dans leur couverture, assis autour de cette source de chaleur, ni Akira ni Tokito ne parlaient. Ils ne s'étaient pas échangé un mot depuis qu'il lui avait dit « lâche-moi la grappe » d'un ton froid.

Tokito replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Elle regardait le feu et pensait à mille choses en même temps. A ses parents, elle essayait de revoir le visage de sa mère, à Kyo et toute la bande, si gentils avec elle et surtout si accueillants, à la famille de Julian, qui l'avait de suite adoptée et intégrée parmi eux. Et puis bien sûr au crétin qu'elle suivait depuis des mois et qui ne voulait toujours pas lui accorder de revanche !

-Tu as froid ?

Cette voix la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers le crétin en question qui la regardait de ses yeux éternellement clos. Sans le vouloir, elle revit ces mêmes yeux, ouverts. Brillants de fierté et de volonté –volonté de la vaincre. Et se dit qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Puis elle se gifla mentalement, se dégoutant elle-même d'avoir de telles pensées.

-On est loin de Kyoto ? demanda-t-elle pour toute réponse.

-Plus vraiment. Avec un peu de chance, on y arrive demain soir.

-Kyo et les autres y sont déjà ?

-Aucune idée.

-C'est une bonne idée de la part de Yuya de pouvoir tous se réunir, après dans de temps de séparation, commenta la blonde, à mi-voix.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien.

-Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde, dit-il finalement. Tu n'as qu'à dormir, ça te fera tu bien. On a une longue route demain.

Elle ne dit rien. Ne s'allongea pas, resta assise, le plus près possible du feu.

-Tu as froid ? répéta-t-il soudainement.

-Pas du tout ! s'exclama Tokito, bien qu'au fond d'elle elle sût que c'était vrai.

Il ne faisait pas très chaud, cette nuit-là, bien que l'été approchât. La couverture qu'elle avait emmenée était moins épaisse et moins chaude que celle d'Akira –qui plus est devait être habitué au froid puisque c'était son élément. Donc si lui ne sentait pas la fraîcheur, elle, en revanche, frissonnait. Tout à coup, elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Rapidement, elle tourna la tête et vit qu'Akira s'était approché d'elle. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules (en même temps qu'un pan de sa couverture) et la serra doucement contre lui.

-Qu'est… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu as froid. Ca se voit, t'auras beau dire que ce n'est pas vrai, ça se sent. Faudrait pas de tu crèves avant d'arriver à Kyoto.

-M… mais je ne t'ai rien demandé moi ! s'exclama la blonde, vexée et gênée qu'Akira l'ait percée si facilement.

A ces mots, le jeune homme desserra son étreinte.

-Bon ben si t'as envie de congeler cette nuit, c'est ton choix. Je te réveille dans quelques heures, vaut mieux que tu dormes.

Il se leva et alla s'adosser à un arbre, pour monter la garde. Tokito se retrouva seule, avec sa couverture et son froid. Il était vrai qu'Akira tenait chaud. Et puis… ce n'était sûrement pas par moquerie ou autre qu'il lui avait proposé ça. Juste… par gentillesse. Akira ? Gentil ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer ! Tokito secoua violement la tête.

Akira poussa un soupir. Elle était têtue ! Il leva la tête. Le ciel était dégagé, quelques étoiles brillaient. Ils avaient de la chance : il ne pleuvait pas. Pas une goutte. Il tendit l'oreille. C'était une zone sécurisée, pas très loin de Kyoto, la grande ville, ancienne capitale. Il se souvenait des moments où il s'y était caché, avec le corps de Kyo. Il n'avait jamais compris comment Okuni avait pu venir jusqu'à lui. Après tout, c'était une informatrice sacrément douée. Il n'en était donc pas plus étonné. Soudain, alors que tout était calme, il sentit une présence proche de lui. Très proche.

-Akira ?

Il sursauta.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je…

Elle hésita un moment.

-Tu veux bien reconsidérer ta proposition ?

Akira la regarda, surpris. En cet instant, sous la faible lumière d'une nuit assez claire, elle lui paraissait si enfantine, ni vulnérable si… mignonne.

-Akira ? répéta-t-elle.

Il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle avait une toute petite voix. Comme celle d'une petite fille.

Finalement, il lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle se glissa doucement entre ses bras. Il referma les pans de sa couverture sur eux. Elle avait la tête posée sur son épaule. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur son cou.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda, un peu gênée, avant d'acquiescer.

-Il fait plus chaud ici, murmura-t-elle, en fermant les yeux.

Akira la regarda, presque avec tendresse. Il se dit alors que finalement, il allait peut-être passer la nuit à la veiller.

* * *

_Alors ? Des reviews ? Je continue ?_


	2. Dernier jour de voyage

_Après tant d'absence, je me décide à reprendre cette fanfic, maintenant que j'ai pas mal d'idées pour elle ! ^^ J'espère juste avoir le temps d'écrire tout ça... En tout cas, bonne lecture de ce chapitre 2 :)_

* * *

Les premiers rayons de soleil réveillèrent Tokito. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle dut mettre un long moment avant de se rappeler de où elle était. Contre sa joue, elle sentait quelque chose semblable à une épaule. Deux bras entouraient sa taille. Soudainement, elle se souvint de la veille. Le froid. Akira qui lui proposait de dormir contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle congèle. Elle se redressa brusquement. Son compagnon de voyage la regardait, avec un léger sourire, mi sincère, mi moqueur. La blonde leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il était assez tôt à en juger le soleil qui se levait à peine.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillée ? lança-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

-Généralement on salue les gens le matin avant de les engueuler, fit remarquer Akira.

-Crétin !

-Tu ne vas pas te plaindre quand même ! Tu dormais tellement bien que finalement… ben je me suis dit que tu pouvais bien passer une nuit complète.

-Parce que tu me crois incapable de monter la garde ou quoi ? cria la jeune fille en se dégageant brutalement de ses bras.

« Quel caractère de merde », pensa le samouraï.

Finalement, lâchant un long et profond soupir, il déclara qu'ils allaient se mettre en route. Rapidement, ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et repartirent sur les chemins. Une nouvelle journée ensoleillée s'annonçait. Aucun des deux ne parla, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Tokito se disait que Yuya avait vraiment eu une bonne idée en organisant ces retrouvailles. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus, tous ensemble. Et surtout, elle était heureuse d'avoir été, elle aussi, conviée à ce petit séjour. Elle avait enfin l'impression d'appartenir à un groupe, à une famille. Elle devait reconnaître que la Kyo-team avait grand cœur car certainement qu'aucun d'eux n'avait oublié qu'elle avait été leur ennemie, autrefois. Pourtant, ils l'avaient accueillie comme si de rien n'était, prenant soin d'elle et l'intégrant totalement à leur bande. Même Bontenmaru s'était révélé bien plus gentil qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. En vérité, il était très attentionné envers elle, presque comme un grand frère ou un père, alors qu'elle lui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres ! Un discret sourire se dessina lorsqu'elle se figura à quoi pourraient ressembler ces retrouvailles. Une chose était sûre : ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer !

Akira, de son côté, était pressé d'arriver. Déjà parce que, bien qu'il en ait l'habitude, il commençait à en avoir marre de vagabonder surtout avec une furie blonde qui ne lui lâchait pas la grappe. Et puis surtout, il avait hâte de retrouver Kyo. Il voulait un nouveau combat ! Sa dernière défaite lui restait encore en travers de la gorge. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, semblait amuser Tokito car elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait commencer un cahier de compte, comptabilisant le nombre de victoire et de défaite de l'un et de l'autre. En vérité, il s'agissait surtout de compter le nombre de victoires de Kyo et de défaites d'Akira puisque ce dernier n'avait, à ce jour, que des échecs face au démon aux yeux rouges. Cela devait faire près d'un an qu'il n'avait plus combattu Kyo, il avait progressé depuis et il comptait bien mettre en pratique ses avancées. Bon, d'accord, Tokito le tannait encore de temps à autres pour qu'il l'affronte mais ce n'était pas une gamine capricieuse et pot de colle qu'il avait envie de combattre sinon le célèbre samouraï aux yeux de démon.

* * *

L'après-midi était bien avancée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une petite ville qui précédait Kyoto. Il ne devait leur restait plus que deux ou trois heures de marches ils seraient dans la grande ville pour la nuit.

Il y avait foule dans les rues, le marché mensuel étant installé un peu partout. Les gens se pressaient, regardaient les fruits et légumes, marchandaient, discutaient, se retrouvaient, allaient boire un verre dans un café.

Akira se fraya un chemin tant bien que mal, maugréant car son rythme s'en trouvait considérablement ralenti. L'artère principale était vraiment trop bruyante et surpeuplée. Il envisagea alors clairement de passer par des petites ruelles parallèles, certes plus sombres et peut-être malfamées mais où, au moins, il y aurait moins de monde. Il allait se retourner pour dire à Tokito qu'ils changeaient de direction quand il s'aperçut que sa petite tête blonde n'y était plus. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne l'avait même pas sentie partir ou se laisser distancer. En même temps, avec la foule qu'il y avait, c'était dur, même pour lui, de différencier les présences les unes des autres. C'était comme un amas de chair et d'os humains, tous pareils les uns aux autres. Il n'avait donc même vérifié si sa compagne de route le suivait toujours ou non.

Il poussa un soupir, s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour. Puis il s'arrêta. Elle pourrait bien retrouver son chemin toute seule, non ? Ils étaient proches de Kyoto, il ne lui resterait plus beaucoup de route à faire. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se perdre sur une si courte distance ! Et puis, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait qu'elle lui lâche la grappe ! Il avait, à cet instant précis, la possibilité de continuer d'avancer seul et de finir son voyage tranquillement, sans risque d'entendre la blonde se plaindre, réclamer un nouveau duel ou dire n'importe quoi d'autre juste pour l'embêter. Oui, il avait enfin la possibilité d'être seul et libre.

Il s'engagea dans une petite ruelle qu'il avait repéré, fit quelques pas et s'arrêta de nouveau. Elle lui en voudrait terriblement de l'avoir abandonnée. Quoi, il culpabilisait ? Pas du tout ! Il n'avait jamais promis qu'il veillerait sur elle ou qu'il resterait avec elle quoi qu'il arrive ! C'était elle, qui s'était mis en tête de la suivre et de ne le lâcher sous aucun prétexte. Pas de remord à avoir, il continuait sa route comme il l'avait toujours voulu, point final.

Sur cette pensée, il parcourut rapidement la ruelle jusqu'à tomber sur une autre rue, parallèle à l'artère principale et nettement moins peuplée. Plus sombre et plus humide, elle attirait beaucoup moins de monde. Akira se dit que ce ne devait pas être drôle tous les jours d'habiter dans ces quartiers-là de la ville. Il reprit sa marche d'un bon pas. Mais son esprit ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Tokito, qui devait être quelque part, dans la foule.

* * *

La jeune blonde regardait, avec des yeux émerveillés, tous ces étalages, ces gens qui vantaient leurs marchandises et ces clients qui marchandaient. Chez les Mibu, il n'y avait pas toute cette agitation. Certes, depuis qu'elle était sortie de sa cage dorée et qu'elle avait voyagé aux côtés d'Akira, elle avait un peu mieux découvert le monde. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours ce même air d'enfant émerveillé quand elle voyait l'activité et la foule qu'il pouvait y avoir. Ca, c'était la vraie vie, se disait-elle sans cesse.

Elle s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour regarder de plus près des étalages. Elle n'avait pas la moindre intention d'acheter mais elle voulait fixer ces images dans un coin de sa mémoire. Retenir les parfums, les voix, les bruits. Ce marché proposait vraiment des articles de toutes sortes. En arrivant devant un marchand de bijoux, elle repéra une paire de boucles d'oreilles qu'elle trouva très jolies. Elle ne les mettrait jamais, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais elle pensa qu'elles iraient bien sur Yuya. Elle était partie dans l'optique de ne rien acheter, juste regarder. Mais quand même… Yuya s'était donné la peine d'organiser ce séjour, de réserver l'auberge, de prévenir tout le monde. Elle méritait quand même ça ! Tokito hésita un long moment avant de se décider : elle les acheta au marchand, qui, d'un grand sourire poli, lui répliqua qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Puis elle repartit d'un pas léger et gai. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau chez un marchand d'armes. Il avait de très beaux sabres. Certes, pas magiques, mais leur manche était joliment sculpté. Elle en soupesa quelques uns, les trouva vraiment lourd comparés à son ancien Hokutoshichisei, et les reposa. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sabre. Mais elle aimait les regardait. Le vendeur l'observait à la dérobée d'un air intrigué. Certainement qu'il avait peu voire pas du tout de clientèle féminine. Tokito lui adressa un rapide sourire comme en remerciement de l'avoir laissée admirer ses armes et repartit.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait perdu Akira. Elle s'était un peu trop attardée sur les étalages. Et bien évidemment, lui, ne l'avait pas attendue ! Elle eut un air contrarié en l'imaginant continuer sa route sans elle. Il ne ferait quand même pas ça, si ? Non ! Enfin… il n'avait jamais manifesté un grand enthousiasme à voyager avec elle. Même si, parfois, il pouvait se révéler plus gentil qu'on ne le pense, comme la veille. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait plus de pitié que de réelle gentillesse. Quoique… Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il n'était plus là !

Avec la foule qu'il y avait, il ne pouvait pas avancer bien vite. Elle avait peut-être encore une chance de le rattraper. Encore fallait-il qu'elle sache où il était. Elle repéra une fontaine dont la sculpture représentait deux geishas avec des jarres. Elle se fraya un chemin, escalada la sculpture de pierre pour prendre de la hauteur. Un murmure à la fois de désapprobation et d'amusement parcourut la foule assemblée. Tokito s'en fichait bien. Elle voulait retrouver Akira !

Du haut de son perchoir, elle scruta l'artère principale aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Ok, ce n'était pas très précis, Akira n'était pas très grand et n'avait pas particulièrement de signe distinctif qui pourrait lui permettre de le repérer rapidement dans toute cette masse humaine. Elle ne vit aucune trace de lui. Elle serait bien restée un peu plus longtemps à regarder quand une voix l'interrompit :

-Madame ! Veuillez descendre ! Il est impoli et interdit de monter sur cette fontaine !

La blonde baissa les yeux sur un garde, qui semblait mécontent de son action. Soupirant, elle décida de ne pas faire de vague et obtempéra. A nouveau au même niveau que tout le monde, elle se demanda comment elle allait faire, pour retrouver le jeune homme. Les lèvres pincées, elle sentit une petite angoisse monter en elle. Elle pourrait toujours trouver le chemin de Kyoto toute seule mais… ça allait être la première fois qu'elle serait toute seule depuis sa sortie de chez les Mibu. Elle avait toujours été accompagnée. Principalement par Akira. Mais parfois aussi par Yuya, lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient, ou la famille de Yuan. Là, elle était seule et, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas se l'avouer, cette idée l'effrayait un peu.

Lentement, elle s'écarta de la foule qui devenait à présent oppressante. Le bruit l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Elle gagna ainsi un petit chemin obscur et perpendiculaire qui menait elle ne savait où. Sans vraiment voir où elle marchait, elle avança, plongée dans ses pensées, cherchant à toute vitesse une solution. Il ne serait quand même pas parti sans elle !

Une main agrippant son bras la ramena à la réalité. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers la personne qui était dans l'ombre. En fait, il n'y en avait pas une mais trois. Elle fronça les sourcils, l'air de demander : « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, minables ? ».

-Tu es perdue, ma jolie ? demanda celui qui tenait toujours son bras.

-Absolument pas, répliqua Tokito en se dégageant brusquement, je sais parfaitement où je vais !

Elle allait bientôt devenir la pro de la négation. Elle niait toujours les vérités qui la mettaient dans des positions inconfortables.

-Tu parles, renchérit un deuxième, on voit bien que tu es perdue. On peut t'aider, si tu veux. Dis-nous où tu veux aller, on peut même t'escorter, princesse.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'escorte, je me débrouille très bien toute seule, répondit sèchement la blonde en s'éloignant.

Mais les trois jeunes la rattrapèrent et deux d'entre eux posèrent une main sur chacune de ses épaules pour lui intimer de s'arrêter.

-Je vois que tu ne veux pas être gentille avec nous, dit alors, d'une voix à faire dresser les cheveux, celui qui avait parlé en premier.

-On va alors devoir être méchants, poupée, ajouta le troisième qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

Exaspérée, Tokito se retourna et envoya son poing valser dans la figure de celui qui se tenait au milieu donc pile en face d'elle. Celui-ci s'écroula au sol, le nez en sang et la lèvre ouverte.

-Merde ! s'exclama-t-il, elle m'a défiguré cette…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, tentant d'éponger le sang qui coulait. Ses deux amis sortirent de leur poche un petit couteau et s'avancèrent, menaçant. Tokito eut envie de rire : que comptaient-ils faire contre elle et son sabre ? Ils étaient ridicules au possible !

-Tu vas nous le payer cher, dit l'un d'un ton grinçant.

-On ne voulait pas trop être méchants mais là, c'est terminé, ajouta l'autre.

La blonde ne bougea pas, une main sur la poignée de son arme, prête à les accueillir comme il le fallait une fois qu'ils seraient sur elles. Cependant, ce moment n'arriva jamais. Les deux gaillards furent bloqués au beau milieu de leur avancée par un on ne sait quoi. Ils eurent un air des plus surpris et tentèrent, malgré tout, de faire un nouveau pas, sans succès. Tokito constata, avec le plus grand étonnement, que leurs deux jambes étaient prisonnières d'un bloc de glace. Se pouvait-il que… ?

-N'y pensez même pas, dit une voix bien familière.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle n'était pas heureuse qu'Akira débarque et prenne le rôle du sauveur –elle se serait très bien débrouillée toute seule- mais elle était heureuse qu'il l'ait retrouvée et qu'il ne l'ait pas abandonnée.

Le samouraï sortit de l'ombre et s'avança vers le trio. S'il avait eu ses yeux, il leur aurait lancé un regard à faire fuir n'importe qui. Néanmoins, son aura glacial suffisait à réfréner les ardeurs les plus fortes. Il se planta devant les deux gaillards prisonniers et leur dit, d'un ton bas et menaçant :

-Je vous libère et vous déguerpissez, compris ?

Sortant un de ses sabres, il ajouta :

-Si non, je vous jure que je vous fais votre fête.

Sur ces mots, il fit disparaître la glace et les compères partirent sans demander leur reste, ramassant leur ami au passage. Akira se tourna ensuite vers Tokito et n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que celle-ci lui parlait déjà, sur un ton de reproche, sec et froid :

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide. Je me serais très bien débrouillée toute seule.

-Autant que cette histoire se termine sans mort, répliqua le jeune homme sur le même ton. Si je t'avais laissée faire, tu les aurais hachés menus.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, lui tourna le dos et fit quelques pas. Tokito comprit le message : ils repartaient. Elle aurait bien voulu répliquer à sa remarque mais ne trouva rien d'autre à dire au fond, il avait raison.

Par des petites ruelles toutes plus sombres et inquiétantes les unes que les autres, les deux voyageurs finirent par quitter la ville et retrouver les chemins de campagne. La fin d'après-midi était déjà bien là et on apercevait, au loin les lumières de Kyoto.

Akira marchait vite. Il avait déjà assez perdu de temps !

-J'ai cru que tu étais parti sans moi ! dit la blonde au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Son compagnon de route ne répondit rien, n'haussa même pas les épaules. Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune fille s'en sentit blessée. C'était comme s'il était venue la chercher pour ensuite oublier son existence. Dans ce cas-là, autant l'avoir réellement abandonnée.

En vérité, Akira était parti pour aller à Kyoto sans Tokito, se rassurant en se disant qu'elle était assez grande pour retrouver son chemin. Cependant, après beaucoup de luttes avec lui-même, il s'était senti mal à l'idée de la laisser là, sans avertissement. Plusieurs fois, il s'était mentalement giflé il n'en avait rien à faire de cette gamine, alors pourquoi faire demi-tour pour elle ?! Il était énervé contre lui-même de s'être laissé emporter par de tels sentiments. Mais il l'était encore plus contre Tokito, pour avoir su provoquer ces sentiments-là en lui.

La nuit était déjà présente et installée quand ils atteignirent Kyoto. La ville rayonnait de lanternes, les gens étaient dehors par cette douce soirée, les spectacles de rue foisonnaient, les bars étaient pleins.

Les deux samouraïs mirent un temps avant de trouver l'auberge dont leur avait parlé Yuya. Finalement, ils y parvinrent et entrèrent à l'intérieur.

Dans la salle principale qui faisait réception, quelques personnes étaient assises et discutaient en petits groupes. Une belle jeune femme en kimono accueillait les clients d'un ravissant sourire. Elle les salua mais n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose que Yuya, qui était dans un coin de la pièce à compter son argent (comme souvent) se précipita vers eux :

-Akira ! Tokito ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir !

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre :) A la prochaine pour un chapitre 3 ;)_


	3. Retrouvailles

_Voilà le troisième chapitre de cette folle aventure (qui n'a pas encore commencée ^^'). Les retrouvailles sont enfin faites ! :D Bonne lecture !_

_Pour répondre à **Neliia **je suis contente que ma fic te plaise :) Mais Akira n'aurait jamais pu abandonner Tokito comme ça !_

**_Akira :_**_ pourquoi pas ?!_

**_Auteure_**_ : parce que tu l'adores trop pour la laisser toute seule dans une ville hostile (clin d'oeil)_

**_Akira_**_ : pff... n'im-por-te quoi !_

**_Auteure_**_ : (tout bas) il veut juste pas se l'avouer ! A voir comment tout ça évolue ! :3_

* * *

Yuya ne semblait pas avoir changé. Elle souriait toujours autant et vouer un amour toujours aussi fou à son argent. Tokito ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à cette constatation. L'argent et Yuya… elle avait rapidement appris que c'était toute une longue histoire et que le seul qui avait réussi à la taxer sans se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux était Kyo. Et bien évidemment, il ne s'en privait pas !

-Vous êtes les derniers que nous attendions, déclara la chasseuse de prime d'un ton joyeux.

A ce moment-là, une sorte de flèche rose jaillit et serra Akira d'une force extraordinaire.

-Mon p'tit Akiiiiiiraaaaa ! s'écria Akari comme si elle venait de voir le bon Dieu. Tu m'as manquééééé !

Akira se raidit sous l'étreinte de la chamane :

-Wah, calme-toi Akari, tu fais mal !

La femme desserra son étreinte et fixa le samouraï un air soudainement menaçant sur le visage :

-Alors comme ça mon p'tit Akira n'aime pas mes câlins, hein ?! Tu veux que je dise à tout le monde que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase car le jeune homme plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle allait dire mais quoi que ce soit, ça ne pouvait pas être bon pour lui.

Yuya eut un rire face à ces retrouvailles. Akari fit la moue avant de reporter son attention sur Tokito et de lui sourire :

-Contente de te voir, lui dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule.

-Bon, venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres pour que vous puissiez vous installer, déclara la chasseuse de prime en se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. On s'est arrangés pour être par deux à chaque fois. Akira, doit tu seras avec Kyo.

-On peut échanger si tu veux ! coupa Akari en s'agrippant au jeune homme lequel se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil sans rien dire.

-Tokito, tu partageras la chambre avec moi, continua la blonde sans faire attention à la remarque qui l'avait interrompue.

Tokito eut un sourire. Elle aimait bien Yuya, elle était gentille et partager la chambre avec elle lui convenait.

La pièce était assez petite, avec deux lits jumeaux séparés par un petit couloir où étaient disposées deux tables de nuits. Une armoire était collée au mur et une porte menait à une salle d'eau. Un tapis doux recouvrait le sol et la fenêtre, étroite, comportait des rideaux couleur azur, accordés avec la tapisserie.

Yuya montra à Tokito le lit qu'elle occuperait tandis qu'Akira se rendait, en compagnie d'Akari, dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée. La chamane lui racontait tout ce qu'il y avait à faire dans le coin et Tokito entendit qu'elle parlait de bars et de sources d'eau chaude. Le samouraï ne semblait pas très intéressé mais il ne dit rien, sous peine de voir ses secrets les plus intimes révélés à toute l'auberge.

-Je te laisse t'installer, déclara Yuya avec un sourire amical. Je descends, tu pourras nous rejoindre dans le salon. C'est la porte directement à ta droite quand tu arrives en bas des escaliers.

-D'accord, merci.

L'ancienne Taishiro se retrouva donc seule, sac à la main, face à la fenêtre. Elle s'occupa tranquillement de disposer ses affaires dans l'armoire avant de faire un tour pour inspecter la salle d'eau. Elle repensait en même temps à son voyage et à ses dernières péripéties. La peur qu'elle avait eue (même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer) à l'idée qu'Akira ait pu l'abandonner !

Elle s'assit sur le lit qu'elle trouva plutôt confortable et réfléchit quelques minutes, à tout et à rien. Puis elle décida de descendre à son tour retrouver les autres. Ils étaient, pour elle, comme une seconde famille. Même si elle avait parfois l'impression d'être étrangère à leur monde, elle devait dire qu'elle se sentait tout de même bien parmi eux. Ils étaient sympas, bien que certains comme Tigre aient une tête à claque et qu'elle ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de le refroidir à coup de bonnes cartes de tarot.

* * *

Elle sortit de la chambre qu'elle prit soin de refermer avec une clé que Yuya lui avait préalablement donnée. Elle fut rattrapée par Akira qui marmonna un truc comme _« Je me serais bien passé de retrouver Akari ! »_, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille qui répliqua d'un ton moqueur :

-Alors comme ça, tu n'as pas envie qu'elle nous révèle tous tes secrets, hum ?

-Tu verras, le jour où tu seras à l'agonie et qu'elle te proposera ta vie contre un secret, répliqua le samouraï avec un sourire narquois tout en poussant un peu la jeune fille contre le mur du couloir.

Celle-ci se vengea en le bousculant d'une force incroyable si bien qu'il finit presque encastré dans la paroi.

-Eh, s'exclama-t-il, ce n'est pas juste ! Je n'y suis pas allé aussi fort !

-Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête, répondit Tokito, un air content sur le visage, en lui tirant la langue.

Ainsi ils débarquèrent dans le salon en se disputant, comme toujours. La pièce était grande, un large et rassurant feu de cheminée brûlait. Des canapés et des sièges à l'aspect très confortable étaient disposés un peu partout ainsi que quelques tables basses. De hautes fenêtres permettaient, le jour, de baigner le lieu dans les rayons de soleil. Des étagères croulant sous les livres et les parchemins étaient fixées au fond.

* * *

La première chose que vit Tokito en entrant fut une famille de quatre, assise autour d'une table basse, en train de boire le thé. Ils avaient tout des petits aristocrates, habillés à l'occidentale, le doit droit, les enfants de cinq-six ans calmes et silencieux. Elle se demanda ce qu'ils foutaient dans cette auberge peu prestigieuse alors qu'ils devaient avoir le fric de se payer un superbe hôtel. Quoique, à bien y penser, dans son propre groupe il y avait bien des personnalités comme Yukimura Sanada ou le futur Shogun qui se payaient des auberges modestes. Puis elle remarqua une femme seule qui lisait. Ce qui la frappa chez elle fut la douceur de son trait, son visage semblait si lisse et parfait ! Elle était légèrement maquillée et ses cheveux noirs étaient remontés en un chignon élaboré. Son kimono parme lui allait à merveille et sa façon d'être assise dénotait une certaine grâce, une certaine élégance. Tokito en fut presque jalouse. Mais une voix l'interrompit dans sa réflexion :

-Ah, voilà notre couple préféré ! s'exclama Kyo entre deux gorgées de saké.

-Comment ça, _notre couple préféré _?! répliquèrent les deux concernés en rougissant.

Cependant, comme il s'agissait de Kyo, aucun d'eux n'osa répliquer par la force, à coup de sabre ou de cartes de tarot. Une femme, en se levant, coupa court à toute surenchère. La belle Sakuya s'approcha d'eux en souriant :

-Contente de vous revoir, on vous attendait avec impatience.

Elle leur fit signe et les fit venir au sein du groupe. Tous étaient assis (parfois un peu entassés) sur des canapés, des sièges, des coussins. Kyo, Yukimura, Bonten, Akari, Tigre et Luciole buvaient du saké (bien que ce dernier soit plus intéressé par la petite araignée au mur que par sa bouteille). La chamane était agrippée au bras du samouraï aux yeux de démons, lequel semblait totalement se contre-foutre d'elle. Sasuke, assis à côté de Yukimura, était silencieux, comme souvent, jouant de temps en temps avec son bilboquet. Kyoshiro discutait avec Yuya, Okuni et Sakuya, avant que celle-ci ne se lève. Mahiro, qui était à côté de Tigre, semblait ne pas savoir où se mettre tandis que le futur shogun tentait vainement de lui refiler du saké. Shinrei, quant à lui, était installé dans le coin le plus calme du groupe c'est-à-dire près de Yuya, et était absorbé par un livre. Cependant, il leva les yeux quand Tokito et Akira arrivèrent et leur sourit pour les saluer.

Les deux nouveaux venus prirent place. Akira fut plus que forcé de s'installer à côté d'Akari tandis que Tokito préféra le côté calme de Yuya. Kyo leur proposa du saké qu'ils refusèrent.

-Faut pas qu'Akira en boive, dit Luciole d'un ton évasif, sinon, il fait des trucs bizarres…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi ? répliqua le samouraï de la glace.

-Oh, tu veux parler de cette fois où, commença Akari, visiblement très heureuse à l'idée de dévoiler un secret.

A nouveau, elle fut bâillonnée par un Akira livide qui tenait tout de même à sa dignité.

Ils échangèrent les dernières nouvelles, Kyo raconta aux nouveaux venus ce qu'ils avaient raté (donc les différentes beuveries, Tigre se prenant un pain par Yuya pour l'avoir espionnée en train de se changer, Okuni mettant un superbe râteau à un client grossier qui ne la voulait que pour coucher avec elle et l'élevage de têtards de Luciole qu'il avait été forcé de remettre dans l'eau sous la pression extrême de Shinrei, Yuya, Mahiro et Sakuya).

-Non mais quand je pense que j'ai dormi dans la même chambre qu'un éleveur de têtards, soupira le maître de l'eau. Et puis depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux têtards, Keikoku ?! Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas l'eau.

Le samouraï du feu se tourna vers son demi-frère, haussa un sourcil :

-J'aime pas l'eau. Et tu es habillé en bleu, dit-il pour toute réponse avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur l'araignée qui tissait sa toile au plafond.

A priori, personne n'avait changé.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? demanda Tigre d'un ton enthousiaste.

-On va voir les bars qu'on n'a pas encore visités ! s'exclama Kyo.

Yukimura approuva avant d'ajouter :

-Et cette fois-ci, mon p'tit Sasuke, tu viens avec nouuuus !

Le jeune ninja tenta de sa défaire de l'étreinte de son maître qui empestait l'alcool :

-Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas avoir la même tête que vous quand vous revenez à quatre heures du mat' !

-Tut, tut, tut, on ne discute pas ! Je suis ton maître, non ? Tu as encore plein de choses à apprendre pour devenir un homme, un vrai ! Tu n'es encore qu'un gosse !

Il lui tapota doucement le haut du crâne, comme on fera à un enfant. Sasuke finit par s'extirper de cette étreinte infernale, se leva et dit d'une voix forte :

-Je t'ai dit que c'était hors de question ! Et puis je ne suis pas un gosse !

Les quelques personnes présentes hors du groupe se retournèrent et fixèrent, d'un air intrigué, le petit rassemblement. Mais, sans s'en préoccuper, Tigre répondit, ne voulant pas perdre une occasion d'embêter le pauvre samouraï :

-Ben alors le petit bébé se rêve déjà grand alors qu'il n'a pas encore foutu les pieds dans un bar ou un quartier de plaisirs ?

Ni une ni deux, il se reçut le bilboquet de Sasuke en pleine face et tomba en arrière sans que Mahiro n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste pour le protéger (elle s'était mis en tête que si elle était là, c'était pour veiller sur le futur shogun alors que celui-ci ne cessait de lui répéter que si elle était là, c'était parce qu'elle faisait partie du groupe, un point c'est tout).

-Et c'est le fils à papa qui dit ça, hein ? répliqua le plus jeune en tournant les talons et en quittant le salon.

-Bon ben ce sera pour une prochaine fois, constata Yukimura, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous êtes vraiment incorrigibles, s'exclama Yuya. Vous ne pensez qu'à boire !

-Tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre, planche à pain ? demanda Kyo avec un large rictus.

La chasseuse de primes rougit à cette appellation (bien qu'elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude) et c'est Okuni qui reprit la parole, d'un ton las :

-Elle a raison, les histoires de beuveries, ce n'est pas pour nous. Moi, je propose aux filles qu'on aille se faire un bain de nuit à la source d'eau chaude !

-Oh ouiiii ! s'enthousiasma Akari.

-Désolée, Akari, répondit l'informatrice, tu es très gentille mais malgré ton envie d'être une femme, tu restes un homme alors tu ne peux pas venir avec nous. Mais tu peux te faire un bain de nuit toute seule dans les bains pour hommes, il n'y a aucun souci.

-Oooooh…

La chamane sembla dépitée avant que son regard ne tombe sur Kyo et qu'elle lui agrippe le bras :

-C'est pas grave, moi j'irai où Kyo ira, na !

-Moi, je suis partante, dit Yuya à l'adresse d'Okuni.

Il fut alors entendu que les filles iraient prendre un bain de nuit (y compris Tokito qui y avait été un peu forcée par Sakuya et Okuni) tandis que la plupart des garçons iraient faire une tournée des bars. Cependant, certains comme Shinrei resteraient au calme, à lire très certainement. Quant à Sasuke, nul ne savait où il était passé mais une chose était sûr : il ne suivrait pas la majorité !


	4. Bar ou source d'eau chaude ?

_Très inspirée pour ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit dans la journée c'est pourquoi la suite vient si vite ^^_

_A priori, il y a toujours un petit beug de reviews puisqu'elles n'apparaissent plus sur le site. Mais je les reçois bien par mail donc je peux quand même les lire (même si les autres n'ont pas le plaisir d'en prendre connaissance à leur tour...). Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et quelques petites réponses rapides ici :D_

**_Breaker_**_ : contente que cette fic te plaise également ^^ Tu devient un(e) de mes fidèles lecteurs(trices) ! :p_

**_Neliia :_**_ oui, malgré ce que peut dire Yukimura, Sasuke n'est pas vraiment en âge de faire la tournée des bars ;) Pour la chambre, je l'ai d'ailleurs expliqué dans ce chapitre après avoir lu ta review, il a été voté qu'on ne ferait pas de duo mixtes pour éviter tout mal entendus qui ne seraient pas la bienvenus xD (au grand dam de Kyo, soit dit en passant ! ^^). Quant aux gens de l'hôtel, you will see..._

**_Yuya82 :_**_ contente que ma fic te plaise à toi aussi :) Et j'espère que cette suite te sati__sfera tout autant^^_

_Allez, maintenant place à la source d'eau chaude ! :D_

* * *

La source d'eau chaude se trouvait au fond du jardin de l'auberge. Le décor était très beau avec de multiples arbres et buissons et un bassin entouré d'herbe fraîche et tendre. En discutant, les filles du groupe traversaient d'un pas léger le vaste jardin. Ce dernier était joliment aménagé, avec des bancs disposés çà et là, parfois isolés du reste par des haies naturelles entretenues régulièrement. L'endroit parfait pour un rendez-vous galant au clair de lune. Si l'auberge ne payait pas de mine par sa façade, l'intérieur était, finalement, bien plus accueillant. Tokito se dit que Yuya avait bien choisi.

-Moi, j'ai bien aimé comment vous l'avez envoyé valser en l'air, disait Mahiro avec un grand sourire tandis que Sakuya rigolait.

-La prochaine fois, répondait Okuni, on sera moins tendres, n'est-ce pas Yuya ?

La jeune femme acquiesça avec un large sourire. En effet, quelques minutes plus tôt, elles avaient surpris Bonten qui tentait de les suivre en se dissimulant derrière les haies. Ses intentions ne faisaient aucun doute. Face à cela, l'informatrice et la chasseuse de prime avaient explosé en même temps et le pauvre Bonten avait fait un retour en arrière de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, valsant dans les airs. Il avait atterri pile poil sur le seuil de la baie vitrée qui menait au jardin, sous l'œil moqueur de Kyo et l'air exaspéré d'Akira.

-Pourquoi faut-il que ces samouraïs soient toujours aussi pervers ? soupira Tokito, d'un ton fatigué.

-Boh, on s'y habitue, répondit Okuni en se trémoussant un peu. Tu verras, à force, tu prends l'habitude de distribuer des coups à tout va ! Quoique toi tu n'en aies pas besoin pour balancer tes cartes sur n'importe qui, n'importe quand, ajouta-t-elle pour la taquiner.

Les autres filles rirent tandis que Tokito répliquait que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'elle ne les balançait que sur Tigre, et seulement quand il l'embêtait !

-Tu vises aussi souvent Bonten, renchérit l'informatrice.

-Et Akira, compléta Yuya.

-Et je suis sure qu'il t'est arrivé de prendre Shinrei pour cible !

-Ah non, là je vous arrête ! Bon, OK, c'est vrai pour Bonten et Akira mais ce sont des abrutis finis…

-Eh bien, qui aurait cru que la grande Tokito Mibu, ancienne Taishiro, passerait des mois à suivre un abruti fini ? répondit Okuni en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille qui rougissait et sentait qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus.

-Que… j'ai jamais dit que… mais… enfin bref, je n'ai jamais touché à un seul cheveu de Shinrei, OK ?

Sur ces belles paroles, elles arrivèrent à la source d'eau chaude. Une pile de serviettes propres les attendait à l'entrée, puis elles allèrent se déshabiller. En chemin, elles croisèrent une femme du personnel qui leur demanda s'il leur fallait quelque chose de particulier. Yuya la rassura, disant que tout allait bien et la femme les laissa.

L'eau était chaude et agréable. Cela faisait un long moment que Tokito n'avait plus connu cette sensation. Elle étouffa un bâillement tandis que la chaleur l'enveloppait comme une douce couverture. Immergée dans le liquide jusqu'au menton, elle se tenait assez éloignée des discussions des autres filles. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, réfléchissait à tout et à rien, profitant simplement de ce moment. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce petit bain de nuit lui ferait tant de bien. Elle avait enfin l'impression de se relaxer réellement. Son corps de délaissa dans cette eau agréable. Elle en oubliait les cicatrices, les bleus et les coups qu'elle avait accumulés depuis toutes ces années. Les foutus coups de soleil qu'elle avait subi au début, lorsqu'elle suivait Akira dans le désert. Les marques de bronzage qui n'étaient pas là pour faire joli tant elles étaient inégales, mais qui étaient plutôt la conséquence inévitable d'un long voyage à traverser le pays. Elle poussa un petit soupir. Dieu qu'elle était bien !

* * *

Le ciel était dégagé, un fin croissant de lune brillait au milieu d'une mer d'étoile. L'air était vraiment doux et la pluie ne risquait pas de s'abattre de sitôt sur la ville. Toutes les conditions étaient donc réunies pour une sortie dans les rues. Ces dernières étaient, comme souvent, animées, peuplées de gens en tout genre. Des civiles, des samouraïs, des geishas, des commerçants qui fermaient leur boutique et d'autres qui ouvraient leur bars. Des prostituées qui tentaient d'attirer dans leur maison close les hommes beaux mais surtout riches. Des enfants qui s'enthousiasmaient devant un spectacle de rue et d'autre qui achetaient à des marchands ambulants quelques friandises.

Dans un bar assez peuplé, un groupe d'hommes semblait s'éclater. Kyo en était à sa troisième bouteille de saké et en commandait une quatrième. En face de lui, Yukimura s'empressait de le rattraper et même de le dépasser : il ne voulait pas perdre ce foutu concours ! A côté de lui, Kyoshiro buvait lui aussi tout en comptabilisant les points de l'un et de l'autre.

-Ah, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate, Sasuke ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il appelait la serveuse pour une nouvelle tournée.

La femme s'exécuta mais ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils : comment pouvaient-ils descendre autant de bouteilles en si peu de temps ?!

Akari ne buvait pas beaucoup mais restait scotchée au bras de Kyo, un air de béatitude sur le visage. Bonten, qui s'était remis de son vol plané, tentait vainement de draguer une jeune cliente en l'invitant à boire un verre avec lui. Mais la jeune femme semblait plus agacée qu'autre chose par son attitude. Près du comptoir, Luciole observait deux souris dans une cage tandis que le patron lui expliquer moult et moult choses sur ces petits rongeurs, que le samouraï du feu n'écoutait absolument pas. Au milieu de tout ce beau monde, Akira ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Luciole avait de nouveau répété qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il boive d'alcool et il lui avait de nouveau fallu bâillonner Akari pour qu'elle se taise. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester avec Shinrei à l'auberge. Mais non, pour quoi passerait-il sinon aux yeux de Kyo ? S'il voulait le vaincre un jour, il fallait qu'il lui montre sa valeur au sabre, mais aussi dans la vie de tous les jours. Sauf que l'alcool, depuis cette fois où… Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Et pourtant, malgré lui, les souvenirs lui revinrent. Cette fois où les autres Sacrés du Ciel l'avaient quelque peu forcé à boire et étaient allés bien au-delà de ses limites. Où il avait disparu, profitant d'un moment d'inattention pour s'échapper, complètement bourré et ne contrôlant plus ni ses pas ni ses gestes. Et dans quel état les autres l'avaient retrouvé ! Il ne s'en rappelait pas très bien mais Akari se faisait un malin plaisir de le lui racontait dès qu'elle pouvait caser cette histoire. A ce qu'elle disait, ils avaient fini par le retrouver titubant, au beau milieu d'un quartier de plaisirs, entouré de trois ou quatre prostituées qui, le déshabillant à moitié, tentaient de l'attirer dans la maison dans laquelle elles travaillaient.

-Et là, on est arrivés et on a vaillamment sauvé ta virginité ! s'exclamait Akari, sous les rires de Bonten et Kyo et l'air peu concerné de Luciole (qui avait, pourtant, fait cramer la moitié du quartier, les forçant à prendre la fuite).

Ouais, mieux valait pas penser à cet épisode et ne plus jamais touché une bouteille de saké. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de revivre ça. Il se faisait déjà bien assez charrier comme ça ! Pitié que cette histoire n'atteigne pas le reste du groupe et qu'elle reste seulement entre lui, les trois autres Sacrés du Ciel et Kyo.

-Alors, tu t'ennuies beau jeune homme ? demanda une voix doucereuse.

Akira sursauta, sorti brusquement de ces pensées. Un bras entoura sensuellement ses épaules. Une femme trop maquillée s'assit à côté du samouraï qui vira en un instant du blanc au rouge avant de repasser au livide quand Yukimura fit remarquer, à voix haute :

-Oh, je crois qu'Akira a trouvé une charmante compagnie !

Le jeune homme se débarrassa rapidement du bras qui l'enserrait et qui avait commencé à caresser son épaule.

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant, face à une jeune femme désarçonnée.

Cette-dernière le regarda, d'abord surprise puis très en colère. Elle lui balança quelques injures bien placées avant de s'éloigner à la recherche d'un autre client. Akira était plus pâle que la mort tandis que les autres riaient à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter (sauf Luciole qui avait laissé les souris dans leur cage pour regarder un cafard qui gambadait sur le sol).

-Arrêtez de rire ! s'écria l'ancien Shiseiten.

Mais aucun d'eux ne cessa. Akari fit une gentille petite remarque comme quoi il serait peut-être tant qu'il grandisse lui aussi.

-Et d'abord, où est Tigre, hein ? reprit le samouraï, pour tenter de changer de sujet.

A ces mots, tous regardèrent de part et d'autre. Le jeune Tokugawa avait bel et bien disparu.

-Boh, y'a pas de souci à se faire, je sais où il est, répondit Kyo en haussant les épaule avant de boire les dernières gorgées de sa bouteille. Bon, on va voir ailleurs ! décida-t-il brusquement. Parce que notre p'tit Akira ne survivra pas si cette fille ou une de ses amies revient !

Il afficha un rictus provocateur à l'adresse de son ancien petit protégé.

* * *

-Et toi Tokito ? demanda Yuya d'un ton joyeux.

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées et regarda son amie avec des yeux ronds.

-Quoi ? Tu as dit quoi ?

La chasseuse de prime s'approcha un peu plus, suivie des autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais si loin de nous ? On t'ennuie ?

-Non, mais je réfléchissais. Tu me demandais quoi ?

-Si tu avais –enfin- trouvé ton beau prince charmant !

Tokito regarda Yuya comme si elle avait parlé un langage extraterrestre.

-Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ?

-Oh, ne détourne pas la question avec d'autres questions ! répliqua Okuni avec un sourire malicieux. Je suis sure que tu ne t'es pas ennuyée pendant tout ce temps passé avec Akira !

A ce sous-entendu, la blonde rougit et se tourna brusquement vers l'informatrice :

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel !

-Non, mais tu le penses si fort que je l'entends !

-N'importe quoi ! Il ne s'est rien passé, il n'a même pas voulu m'accorder ma revanche.

A cette idée, elle poussa un long soupir agacé. Ce qu'il pouvait lui taper sur les nerfs quand il refusait où lui répétait de rentrer chez elle !

-Mouais… le combat ce n'est qu'un prétexte, hein, répondit Okuni, la mine dubitative.

Se prenant au petit jeune de Yuya et d'Okuni, Mahiro décida, à son tour, d'asticoter un peu l'ancienne Taishiro. Elle était tellement mystérieuse dès qu'on parlait de sa personne et surtout de ses sentiments que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour en apprendre plus.

-Moi, je crois que le combat est un moyen pour toi de te rapprocher un peu plus d'Akira, physiquement parlant.

Voyant qu'aucune des filles présentes ne semblait comprendre ce qu'elle disait, elle continua :

-Ben oui, lors d'un combat, les corps se frôlent, se touchent entre deux coups de sabres. Ca te donne alors un bon alibi pour pouvoir…

-Arrête ça de suite ! s'exclama Tokito, plus rouge que jamais.

Voyant les sourires presque carnassiers de ses amies, elle comprit que cette fois-ci, son mutisme ne le sauverait pas. Elle tenta alors de parler d'un autre sujet :

-Et toi, Yuya, avec Kyo, hein ? demanda-t-elle, sur un ton de défi.

-Tut, tut, tut, répondit la jeune fille, c'est de toi qu'on parle, pas de moi !

-Parce que tout le monde sait qu'ils sont ensemble ! reprit Sakuya avec un sourire.

-Eh qui t'a dit ça ? Tes étoiles ?!

La chamane rit :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de mes étoiles pour le savoir ! Ca se voit, tout simplement ! Je suis d'ailleurs sure que ça a dû être un gros sacrifice pour lui de voir que l'idée de ne pas faire des chambres mixtes avait été acceptée à la majorité.

Alors que Sakuya continuait de taquiner gentiment une Yuya très gênée, Tokito se dit que c'était le temps, pour elle, de filer discrètement. Malheureusement pour elle, Mahiro la repéra et posa sur son épaule nue une main délicate :

-Eh ! Tu vas où comme ça ? Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à nos questions !

L'attention des trois autres se reporta sur elle et leurs yeux brillèrent d'envie de savoir.

-Je… je n'ai rien à vous dire !

-Tu parles, je suis sure que tu nous caches quelque chose !

Intérieurement, Tokito cherchait une autre échappatoire. Vite, trouver un truc ! Soudainement, une sorte de petit cri et un bruit contre la paroi en bois qui cachait le bain des yeux des voyeurs leur fit relever la tête.

* * *

Accroupi dans l'herbe, l'œil collé à un interstice entre deux planches de bois, Tigre se rinçait l'œil avec un sourire. Malheureusement pour lui, aucune des filles n'était vraiment hors de l'eau. Cependant, il trouva leur discussion intéressante. Ainsi, Yuya était avec Kyo (mais ça, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, il s'en doutait depuis un moment). Mahiro avait une vision assez… coquine des combats et Tokito était visiblement mal à l'aise lorsqu'on parlait d'Akira. Hum… voilà un bon argument pour aller embêter ce cher samouraï des glaces. S'il lui disait qu'il avait entendu Tokito parler dans lui avec les autres filles, à la source d'eau chaude et si…

Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand il reçut un objet derrière la tête qui lui fit échapper un cri et le propulsa contre la paroi (dont il était déjà bien proche) qu'il heurta en un grand bruit. Adieu la discrétion. Mais avant de se faire massacrer par une bande de femmes en colère, il voulait savoir qui avait osé faire ça.

Il se retourna vivement et vit Sasuke avec son bilboquet, qui le regardait de haut, un air fermé sur le visage.

-Alors le fils à papa ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de mater à la source d'eau chaude ?

-Crétin de gosse ! s'exclama le jeune Tokugawa, à cause de toi, je vais me faire repérer !

-TIIIIIIIIGRE ! JE VAIS TE TUUUUEEEER !

Cette charmante voix appartenait, bien évidemment, à Yuya Shiina, qui pointa son arme en direction du samouraï avant de tirer. La détonation retentit dans tous le jardin et Tigre s'enfuit à toutes jambes, poursuivi par une chasseuse de prime hors d'elle et une informatrice qui n'en rêvait de lui faire subir le même sort qu'à Bonten.

-On dirait que notre éternel duo _chasseuses de pervers_ est reparti pour une nouvelle cible, constata Sakuya d'un ton calme.

Mahiro, de son côté, était semblable à une écrevisse depuis qu'elle avait découvert qui les observait depuis elle ne savait combien de temps. Hidetada Tokugawa… son maître vénéré, celui sur qui elle devait veiller ! Elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas un saint, loin de là. Et au fond, ça ne l'aurait pas choquée si elle n'était pas dans le bain avec les autres. L'idée qu'il ait pu la voir nue ou presque la gênait plus qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer.

Tokito restait en retrait. Elle avait froncé les sourcils en voyant Tigre, avait voulu lui décocher quelques cartes en pleine figure mais comme Yuya et Okuni s'étaient chargées de son sort… Pendant ce temps, elle repensait aux paroles de Mahiro.

_Lors d'un combat, les corps se frôlent, se touchent entre deux coups de sabres._

Comment avait-elle pu penser à une chose pareille, bordel de merde ? Quand on combat, on combat point final ! Il n'y a pas de place aux sentiments ou à d'autres choses futiles de ce genre. Mais involontairement, elle revit son propre affrontement avec Akira. Et elle se souvint de ce court moment, pendant lequel il lui avait attrapé le menton entre le pouce et l'index et avait planté ses yeux dans les siens, en lui disant qu'elle avait un _si joli visage_. Elle se souvenait précisément de la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, de son souffle près du sien et de son regard, pendant un moment si doux. Elle avait frissonné et avait vite mis fin à ce contact physique. Parce que ça l'avait chamboulée, qu'elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi et qu'en même temps, elle s'était sentie touchée qu'il la trouve jolie. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit une chose pareille, à part son père qui avait parlé de son _physique jeune et avantageux_. Elle n'avait jamais pu oublier la puissance de son regard à ce moment-là mais aussi sa douceur, presque sa tendresse. Même si elle voulait le nier, elle gardait toujours cette image gravée dans sa mémoire.

-Tu rêves, Tokito ? demanda Sakuya. Yuya et Okuni reviennent. Tigre en a eu pour son compte, je crois bien.

La chamane lui sourit et rejoignit ses deux amies. Sasuke, quant à lui, était allé rejoindre le Tokugawa, certainement pour l'embêter un peu plus (l'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas la laisser filer !).

N'ayant plus très envie de prolonger leur bain, les filles traversèrent le jardin pour rejoindre l'hôtel. Elles discutaient avec animation des coups qu'avait reçus le samouraï voyeur. Mais Tokito, toujours plongée dans ses pensées, était un peu à la traîne.

Soudain, elle aperçut, assise sur un banc, la jeune femme au kimono parme. Elle fumait d'un air rêveur. Elle ne la remarqua pas. Elle aussi, semblait totalement noyée dans ses pensées. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus une autre présence près d'elle, dissimulée dans l'ombre d'une haie. Mais Tokito la sentit. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant de qui il s'agissait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses amies qui continuaient de discuter avec entrain et ne le regardaient pas. Elle vira alors un peu à droite, ralentit le pas en passant près de la femme. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, passa juste devant elle, comme une simple cliente de l'auberge qui rentre après une séance de bain de nuit. Mais elle se concentra pour comprendre qui était l'inconnu et pourquoi il restait dissimulé, immobile. Volontairement, elle le frôla presque mais ne donna pas l'impression de l'avoir vu. Et pourtant, il était plus que repéré. Il était désormais reconnu. En effet, elle l'avait identifié comme étant le père de famille aristocrate.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Quel était son lien avec la femme au kimono parme ? Avaient-ils un rendez-vous galant et l'homme se cachait-il en attendant qu'il n'y ait plus personne, de peur que tout cela arrive aux oreilles de sa femme ? Tokito n'en savait rien mais elle trouva son comportement étrange.

Sans oublier cette étrange scène, elle regagna l'intérieur de l'auberge, d'où des voix lui provenaient depuis le salon. A priori, tout le monde était rentré et la soirée n'était pas terminée.

* * *

_Et voilà, voilà ! Des reviews, des avis sur ce chapitre ? :)_


	5. Tant qu'y'a d'la vinasse, y'a d'l'espoir

_Voilà ce cinquième chapitre pas très sérieux (il n'y a qu'à voir le titre xD). Merci pour vos reveiws (je crois que le bug est passé et qu'on peut enfin les voir depuis le site ! :D) et je suis très contente que cette fanfic vous plaise. J'espère que le reste de mon histoire saura vous plaire tout autant ;) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Depuis quand tu te préoccupes des affaires des autres ?! pensait Tokito, énervée. Laisse-les donc batifoler à leur aise, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et profite plutôt du fait que tout le monde soit là, dans la joie et les bonne humeur ».

En parlant de bonne humeur, ce n'était pas l'état qui caractérisait le mieux la jeune Mibu à cet instant précis. Si le bain de nuit lui avait fait un bien fou, le fait d'avoir croisé cette femme au kimono parme, observée, dans l'ombre, par un père de famille, la rendait soucieuse et en colère d'être aussi soucieuse.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, se répétait-elle. Tu ne t'es jamais préoccupée de qui que ce soit. Pourquoi ça commencerait maintenant, hein ? ».

Se soucier des autres lui faisait presque peur. C'était vrai, elle avait toujours vécu que pour elle. Elle avait commencé à s'intéresser à autrui quand la Kyo-team avait déboulé dans sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était habituée à prendre soin d'une personne extérieure à elle-même. Et puis surtout que cette femme et cet homme, dont elle ne connaissait même pas les noms, étaient de parfaits étrangers pour elle. Alors à quoi bon vouloir veiller sur eux ? A quoi bon vouloir percer leur secret ? Cela ne la concernait pas et risquait de gâcher le bon temps qu'elle comptait s'offrir pendant ces deux semaines (déjà qu'elle avait rarement l'occasion de s'offrir du bon temps).

Elle débarqua dans le salon, l'air maussade et passablement énervé. Elle ne s'était pas trompée : tout le monde était rentré. Bien évidemment, les mecs n'étaient pas revenus les mains vides. Une belle collection de bouteilles, vides ou pas, trônait au milieu du cercle. Akari semblait raconter un truc très intéressant car elle s'exprimait avec des grands gestes et tout le monde riait. Sauf Shinrei, qui tentait vainement de terminer son bouquin, Sasuke, qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite, et Akira, qui était plus pâle que la mort et semblait concocter dans son esprit une mort lente et douloureuse pour la chamane. Les autres filles, en dehors d'Okuni qui ne se gênait pas, rigolaient sous cape. Tokito ne savait absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait et elle ne désirait pas outre-mesure le savoir. Elle ne capta que les derniers mots d'Akari :

-…sauvé sa virginité ! Si ce n'est pas beau, ça !

La virginité de qui ? Elle s'en foutait, à dire vrai. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'enlever de la tête l'image de la femme au kimono parme. En la voyant arriver, Yukimura s'exclama :

-Hey ! T'as entendu ça, Tokito ?

La blonde posa son regard sur lui en levant un sourcil, d'un air interrogateur. Elle haussa les épaules et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car Akari s'exclama :

-Akira ne t'a jamais raconté la fois où il a trop bu et où…

Dans une tentative désespérée pour sauver son honneur (qui était déjà bien entaché), le samouraï tenta de faire taire la jeune femme, mais cette fois-ci, celle-ci ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Elle l'envoya valdinguer au loin. Le pauvre samouraï ne savait plus quoi faire. Tout le groupe était désormais au courant de cette terrible histoire. Son unique consolation résidait en le fait que Tokito n'était pas présente et n'avait pas pu entendre ce récit. Au moins, à ses yeux, son honneur était plus ou moins sauf. Néanmoins, la chamane semblait déterminée à mettre l'ancienne Taishiro au courant.

Cependant, la jeune blonde ne sembla pas très concernée par ce que voulait lui raconter Akari car elle passa sous son nez sans s'arrêter et alla directement vers les bouteilles de saké. Elle en saisit une avant de s'asseoir là où elle avait repéré une place, entre Tigre et Yukimura.

-Je ne savais pas que tu buvais, dit le Sanada, avec un large sourire. Je vois que tu as décidé de grandir. Si mon petit Sasuke pouvait suivre ton exemple !

Le ninja lança un regard foudroyant à son maître qui rit de plus belle. Tokito ne répondit rien, se contenta d'ouvrir la bouteille et d'en boire de longues gorgées. Peut-être qui si elle se saoulait, elle en oublierait la scène dans le jardin.

Voyant que la jeune Mibu n'était pas très intéressée par son récit, Akari fit la moue et se promit de le lui raconter une autre fois. Kyo énuméra alors tous les bars qu'ils avaient visités. Les nombreux râteaux que Bonten avaient pris. Le scandale qu'avait fait Luciole quand un client avait osé écraser un cafard en partant. L'échec de Kyoshiro qui avait essayé de guérir une jeune fille prise d'un malaise et qui, en débouchant un de ses nombreux flacons, l'avait fait exploser.

-Pourtant je ne comprends pas, dit le pharmacien d'un air dépité, je pensais m'être amélioré ! Ce remède devait marcher !

Sakuya rit en posant sa tête sur son épaule, d'un air amoureux.

-On sera habitués à tes potions foireuses, répondit Yuya, avec un air amusé.

Kyo termina en disant que c'était lui, qui avait gagné le concours face à Yukimura mais celui-ci nia :

-Le concours n'est pas encore terminé ! Les bouteilles qu'on descend ici sont aussi comptabilisées ! Et je suis sûr que je t'ai dépassé ! N'est-ce pas, Kyoshiro ?

-Heum… ? Je dois avouer qu'après le dernier bar, j'ai oublié de compter.

Le Sanada eut un air désespéré :

-On ne peut plus faire confiance à personne, hein ! Mais moi je dis que je t'ai dépassé, Kyo aux yeux de démons !

Le samouraï secoua la tête :

-Personne ne peut me vaincre, même sur ce plan-là. Pas même toi, Yukimura Sanada. Tout simplement parce que je suis le plus beau, le plus époustouflant, le plus fort, bref, le meilleur quoi.

Un rire, franc et sincère, qu'ils avaient tous oublié, leur fit tourner la tête vers Tokito, dont les joues avaient pris un joli couleur rouge et qui tenait, à la main, une énième bouteille qu'elle avait chipée à Kyo.

-Wah, c'est t-trop drôôôôle ! T-toi le p-plus… plus fort ? Hips… Voui… T-tu veux te ba…battre ?

Elle se leva difficilement, s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Tigre, sous l'air victorieux de Yukimura qui chantonna :

-_Elle est des nôôôtre ! Elle a bu son verre comme les auuuutre !_

Tokito le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de repartir dans un nouvel éclat de rire :

-Viiii ! T'es dr-drôle toi aussi, hein ! Tu chantes bien ! Hihi…

-Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Akari, comme paniquée. L'heure est grave : Tokito trouve que Yuki chante **bien** (elle appuya sur ce dernier mot). Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu racontes, ma pauvre ! Quel affront tu fais au monde de la chanson ! Oh làlà, ce que tu peux être cruelle quand tu es bourrée !

La chamane prit l'air d'une femme éplorée, sur jouant son rôle :

-Ciel, je défaille ! Comment as-tu pu me trahir ainsi ?!

Se levant à son tour, elle mima une scène tragique à coup de grands gestes et de grands cris. Tous la regardaient, se demandant si c'était son état normal ou si l'alcool y était pour quelque chose (parce que, si elle donnait l'impression de ne pas boire énormément, en comptabilisant les différentes consommations dans chaque bar, on en arrivait à un chiffre assez élevé). Tokito, sourire béat aux lèvres, tenant difficilement sur ses deux jambes, ne dit rien tandis que Kyo riait et que Yuya commençait à lui dire qu'il avait bien assez bu pour la soirée.

-_Vous ne me dites rien ?_ reprit Akari, en s'adressant à la jeune Mibu qui semblait totalement larguée, _Quel accueil ! Quelle glace !_

_Est-ce ainsi que vos yeux consolent ma disgrâce ?_

_Parlez. Nous sommes seuls. Notre ennemi trompé_ (elle désigna d'un geste Yukimura)

_Tandis que je vous parle est ailleurs occupé. _(1)

L'alcool devait y être pour quelque chose, quand même. Akari ne déclamait pas des vers en temps normal !

-Voulez-vous donc que je vous raconte ? continua-t-elle en s'agitant.

Car je peux vous le dire sans aucune honte.

Ce fameux soir, doux, d'été,

Où notre jeune était un peu trop bourré,

Et où nous l'avons vaillamment sauvé,

Lui, son honneur et sa virginité !

Ah, Ciel, de grâce !

Faites que plus jamais notre samouraï des glaces,

Dans le but de nous quitter et de nous fuir,

Ne trouve refuge dans un quartier de plaisirs !

Cette situation…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa belle tirade improvisée car Akira venait de l'attraper par le col et tentait de l'éloigner sous les rires de l'assemblée qui, à l'exception de Tokito trop paumée pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, connaissait déjà cette histoire.

-Ah, mon Akira, tu refuses que je versifie

Mes belles paroles de petite génie ?

Veux-tu donc que je raconte

Cette tâche dont tu as si honte ?

Cette belle tâche bleue,

Qui va si bien avec tes yeux !

Elle fit une courte pause avant de rependre :

-Ah non, cette rime était nulle, puisqu'on ne peut pas parler de tes yeux. Crotte alors !

Cependant, le bruit d'un corps qui heurte le sol l'empêcha de continuer sa versification. Tokito venait de s'emmêler les jambes en voulant avancer et était à présent étalée de tout son long. Le bras droit levé, elle brandissait sa bouteille :

-Ai pas fait tomber ! s'exclama-t-elle en secouant l'objet encore en bon état.

-Euh… ça va ? demanda Tigre. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

-Viiii !

Rigolant, elle se releva avant d'articuler :

-Moi, z'ai une idéééée !

Difficilement, elle se traîna jusqu'à un canapé, saisit un coussin et le lança maladroitement en direction de Kyo :

-Tu va v-voir, hein ! Si t'es le plus… plus fooort !

Le samouraï eut un sourire narquois, avala une autre gorgée de saké avant de renvoyer le coussin vers la jeune fille qui, voulant parer l'attaque, s'emmêla dans ses gestes et se retrouva à nouveau à terre, la bouteille cette fois-ci brisée.

-Oooooh… se lamenta-t-elle en voyant la boisson se répandre au sol.

-Ce serait bête de perdre tout ça ! ajouta Yukimura en tentant de récupérer ce qu'il pouvait à l'aide des morceaux de bouteilles pouvant encore servir quelque peu de récipient.

Tokito l'observait faire avec de grands yeux quand soudain, elle se reçut un coup derrière la tête. Elle laissa échapper un grognement suivi d'un hoquet avant de découvrir Tigre, qui avait ramassé le coussin et déclarait :

-Je crois que ton initiative de combattre avec ces charmants trucs était bonne. En tout cas, elle m'a beaucoup inspiré !

* * *

Ainsi commença une bataille avec pas seulement des coussins, mais aussi un peu tout ce qui passait sous la main. Bien évidemment, Yuya tenta de calmer le jeu avant de se faire rabrouer par un Kyo taquin. Akari, au milieu de tout ce bazar, tentait de retrouver de l'inspiration pour dire plein de petits secrets bien gênants sous forme de vers. Bonten tapait sur le crâne de Luciole avec sa bouteille pour le faire réagir et participer mais le samouraï s'était pris d'affection pour une simple tâche au mur. Sakuya, bien que riant, s'écartait un peu avec Kyoshiro, qui aurait bien aimé participer mais n'osait quand même pas se montrer aussi débraillé devant sa belle ! Okuni ne se fit pas prier deux fois : elle fonça dans le tas et écrasa le visage de Tigre avec un coussin bien placé. Mahiro resta un moment interdite, voyant son vénéré maître en position de faiblesse. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle se décida d'aller le secourir mais fut arrêtée en milieu de course par Akari qui venait de lui lancer le livre de Shinrei.

-Mon livre ! s'écria le jeune homme.

-Oublie-le quelques instants et viens t'amuser ! répliqua la chamane avec un sourire. Ou alors aide-moi à composer mes vers, môssieur l'intellectuel de l'eau !

Autour de Tokito, tout bougeait, tout tanguait. La femme au kimono parme était bien loin. A vrai dire, ses pensées s'emmêlaient. Elle riait sans savoir pourquoi et balançait sur des cibles imaginaires des objets dont elle ne savait même pas la nature. Souvent, elle faisait deux pas avant de déraper et de se rattraper sur quelqu'un. Bientôt, Okuni vint s'écrouler sur elle en gloussant : Tigre avait réussi à se libérer de son emprise et l'avait envoyée valser un peu plus loin. L'informatrice, qui avait dû boire pas mal elle aussi depuis son bain de nuit, baragouina un truc que Tokito ne comprit pas avant de repartir à l'assaut.

-Ohlàlà, l'alcool échauffe les esprits, murmura Yuya, un peu paniquée de voir l'état de la pièce. La prochaine, faudra absolument leur interdire de revenir ici avant qu'ils ne décuvent.

-Et éloigner le saké des mains de Tokito, ajouta Sakuya avec un hochement de tête.

-Il faudrait peut-être les arrêter avant qu'ils ne détruisent tout, proposa Kyoshiro. Si tu poussais un réelle guelante comme tu sais si bien le faire, Yuya, peut-être qu'ils arrêteront !

La blonde ne dit rien, regardant le carnage. Quelle idée de les avoir laissés rentrer avec des bouteilles en plus ! Puis elle pensa au mobilier qui n'allait pas faire long feu. Et qu'il allait falloir rembourser. Et là… elle réalisa. Non, pas touche à ses sous !

-WOH CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! VOUS ALLEZ TOUT DETRUIRE ET APRES IL VA FALLOIR PAYER ! ALORS CALMEZ-VOUS IMMEDIATEMENT ! JE NE DEBOURSERAI PAS UN SOU DE PLUS POUR REMBOURSER TOUTES VOS CONNERIES !

Akira, qui était resté à l'écart dans un coin, à côté de Shinrei qui désespérait pour son livre, eut un air approbateur sur le visage. Cependant, il ne dit rien à voix haute parce que Kyo semblait s'amuser et que Kyo… ben c'était Kyo, quoi ! Il ne voulait pas aller à l'encontre de son sens.

Face à la grosse colère de Yuya, qui était devenue rouge à force de crier, tous se figèrent. Tigre tenta, en un vain espoir, de donner un nouveau coup de coussin à Sasuke (lequel n'avait rien demandé mais avait été attaqué par surprise par le Tokugawa) mais le regard noir de la chasseuse de prime l'en dissuada.

-Regardez dans quel état vous avez mis le salon !

-Tu ne sais pas t'amuser, planche à pain ! répliqua Kyo avec son éternel sourire provocateur.

Prenant la décision de ne pas faire attention à sa remarque, elle reprit :

-Alors ceux qui tiennent encore debout, on range le salon, on remet tout en place ! Les autres, allez décuver dehors, dans votre chambre, aux toilettes, n'importe où mais pas ici !

Il y eut un léger mouvement de foule. Comprenant que tous allaient se barrer, elle les arrêta de nouveau en roulant de gros yeux :

-J'ai dit que ceux qui tenaient encore debout restaient ici ! Et il me semble que vous êtes pas mal à être encore vaillants malgré tout ce que vous avez bu !

Son ton n'offrait place à aucune discussion possible. Sasuke asséna un coup de bilboquet à Tigre pour se venger de son attaque surprise avant de se fondre dans la masse et d'aider à remettre les canapés et fauteuil en plus ou moins bon état. Avec un petit gloussement, Tokito commença à ramasser les morceaux de bouteille éparpillés un peu partout mais ses jambes se dérobèrent à nouveau sous elle et elle se retrouva en grand écart sur le sol, en train de rire bêtement de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle essaya de se relever mais à priori, elle avait quelques petits problèmes de coordination.

-'e comprends pas ! s'exclama-t-elle. 'e bouge pas d'un poil ! Hihi… C'est drôle, non ? Pff…

Elle pouffa toute seule tandis que Yuya allait vers elle :

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. Tu as les yeux explosés et tu ne peux pas faire deux pas sans tomber. Tu as eu une longue journée de voyage, tu dois être crevée.

Elle chercha des yeux quelqu'un d'à peu près sobre qui pourrait la raccompagner, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle ne s'assomme pas dans les escaliers, pendant qu'elle resterait à surveiller les autres zouaves avant qu'ils ne détruisent d'autres choses.

-Akira, tu ne peux pas l'amener en haut ? demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? Comme si je ne l'avais pas assez supportée pendant tous ces mois, il faudrait que je la supporte encore, et bourrée en plus ! ».

Cependant, il comprit rapidement que la question de Yuya n'en était pas vraiment une et qu'il s'agissait plus d'un ordre qu'autre chose. La chasseuse de prime étant la personne qui intriguait et fait le plus peur au samouraï, celui-ci obtempéra. Il saisit Tokito par le bras et l'aida à se relever.

-Roh, t'arrive à me relever tout seul ! s'extasia-t-elle.

« C'est pas bien compliqué, t'es un poids plume », pensa le jeune homme, désespéré.

-Allez, viens.

Sans plus poser de question, la jeune fille lui suivit, s'appuyant sur son épaule pour garder son équilibre.

-Pourquoi que… que tu t'es pas battu avec les au-treee ?

Akira ne répondit pas. A force de vivre avec Kyo et surtout les trois autres Sacrés du Ciel, il avait appris à ignorer les questions souvent peu existentielles et sérieuses d'un bourré. Néanmoins, ne perdant pas courage face à son mutisme, elle enchaîna :

-Pa…parce que t'aurais vu, hein, t'aurais que… que je… bah que je t'aurais battu cette fois !

« Elle ne perd pas tant la tête quand elle est bourrée » songea le jeune homme.

-Même dans ton état, tu penses encore à ta revanche ? interrogea-t-il en soupirant.

Ils allaient attaquer les marches. Il pria pour qu'elle ne dérape pas et qu'elle sache se tenir à une rampe.

-B…bien évidoment… euh… évidemment ! T-tu crois franchement que je vais… que je vais oubiiiiier ?!

« Ca lui tient tellement à cœur que même quand on croit qu'elle est ailleurs, elle y pense toujours. Oh mon dieu, ça veut dire qu'elle ne va vraiment pas me lâcher ! ».

Etrangement, cette pensée s'accompagna d'une autre : si, depuis tout ce temps, elle continuait de le suivre, c'était bel et bien pour sa revanche. Bah oui, pour quoi d'autre ? Il se gifla mentalement quand l'idée qu'elle ait pu rester avec lui juste parce qu'elle voulait rester avec lui l'effleura.

« Ne sois pas idiot, elle te l'a assez répété : elle est là pour sa revanche. Et pas pour une quelconque attache affective ».

Cette constatation lui serra le cœur sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. En vérité, il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis quelques temps. Veiller sur elle la nuit dernière, faire demi-tour pour ne pas l'abandonner alors qu'il avait si souvent dit et redit qu'il voulait qu'elle lui lâche la grappe. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il voulait semblaient être aussi en conflit ?

-Tu rêves Aki…kira ? demanda Tokito alors qu'ils avaient atteint le premier étage.

Sa voix le sortit de ses songes et il tourna la tête vers elle, en un réflexe bien humain quand quelqu'un s'adresse à nous. Mais il eut la surprise de voir, ou plutôt de sentir dans son cas, le visage de la jeune fille à quelques centimètres à peine du sien, en train de la regarder avec de grands yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria-t-il, presque effrayé par tant de proximité inattendue.

-Baaaaah…. 'e te regarde ! Et tu r-rêves, heiiiin ?

Akira coupa court à toute suite de discussion en se plantant devant la chambre que Tokito partageait avec Yuya.

-Voilà, tu vas pouvoir t'écrouler bien sagement sur ton lit.

La jeune fille poussa la porte mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Elle ne sembla pas comprendre qu'il fallait tourner la poignée. Elle s'énerva un peu avant que le samouraï, visiblement exaspéré, ne l'ouvre pour elle.

-Oh, t'es trop foooort !

Il allait la laisser, plantée là, et rejoindre les autres, mais son bras qui prenait appui sur son épaule ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, il fut emmené avec elle. Tokito fit quelques onomatopées bizarres avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit et de lâcher Akira.

-Ai mal à la tête, marmonna-t-elle.

-C'est normal, après tout ce que tu as avalé. Dors, et ça ira mieux demain.

Il allait partir quand Tokito attrapa sa main et leva les yeux vers lui :

-T…tu veux pas rester ? Un peu… ? Ai pas… pas envie d'être s-seule.

-Tu ne seras pas seule longtemps, Yuya ne devrait pas tarder, répondit-il.

-M…mais en… en attendant que… que qu'elle revienne !

Il poussa un long soupir mais face aux yeux presque implorants de la jeune fille, il ne put pas faire autrement. Il s'assit au bord du lit, se demandant ce qu'elle attendait de lui réellement. Elle n'était plus une enfant, elle n'avait plus besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle le temps qu'elle s'endorme ! Quoique… dans la situation présente, dans l'obscurité de la chambre, à moitié bourrée et implorante, elle avait plus l'air d'une petite fille qu'autre chose.

Tokito sembla satisfaite qu'il reste un peu. Elle se redressa sur le lit et vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Akira.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Elle ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux. Elle marmonna encore qu'elle avait mal au crâne mais ce fut tout. Le samouraï n'osa pas bouger. Cela lui rappela leur nuit avant d'arriver à Kyoto, quand il lui avait proposé de partager sa couverture pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Sauf que cette fois-là, elle était lucide, dans son état totalement normal. Certainement que dans la situation actuelle, elle ne se rappellerait de rien ou de pas grand-chose en se réveillant.

La respiration de Tokito se ralentit peu à peu et devint profonde et calme. Akira comprit qu'elle s'était endormie. Doucement, il entreprit de l'allonger sur le lit, la laissant toute habillée (elle piquerait une crise le lendemain si elle apprenait qu'il avait touché à un seul de ses vêtements). Il rabattit les couvertures et s'assura que tout son petit corps était bien au chaud avant de se lever silencieusement. Avant de quitter la chambre, il se tourna une dernière fois vers la silhouette endormie de Tokito.

Lovée dans les bras de Morphée, il la trouvait étrangement attendrissante. Il esquissa un sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

_(1) Vers tirés de _Britannicus _de Racine (Acte II, Scène VI)_.

_Voilà la fin de cette charmante soirée ! Des remarques ? Des envies particulières pour la suite ? (bien que j'aie déjà mon fil conducteur etc. je pourrais essayer de glisser dans certains de mes chapitres quelques unes de vos idées, si elles correspondent avec ce que je veux écrire, bien sûr ^^). A bientôt ! :)_


	6. Le kimono parme

_Voilà le chapitre 6 ! Oui, je suis très inspirée en ce moment ^^ En plus, une mauvaise semaine qui me met le moral dans les chaussettes me pousse encore plus à écrire, histoire de m'évader un peu :p J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Au niveau des quelques réponses de reviews (qui, parfois, confondent les reviews du ch 4 et 5 puisque je n'ai pas fait de réponse individuelle dans le ch 5 :)) :_

**_Yuya82 :_**_ je suis vraiment contente que ma fanfic te plaise autant ! J'espère que tu trouveras la suite de l'intrigue tout aussi plaisante. Surtout que à, on commence (enfin !) à entrer dans le vif du sujet ;)_

**_Breaker :_**_ *regarde tes yeux pleins de petits coeurs* Akariiiii ! Je crois que tu fais des disciples ! Quant à Racine, on va le bosser en cours, donc j'ai dû en lire pendant les vacances et forcément, ça ressort dans mes fanfics :p_

**_Neliia_**_ : c'est vrai, j'avoue, j'ai eu un pitiiii peu la flemme de décrire toute la consommation de Tokito (shame on me ! ). Et je pense que tu as la réponse (plus ou moins) à tes deux questions dans ce chapitre :) Je suis contente également que tu adores et j'espère que tu continueras d'adorer ^^_

**_Tytania :_** _Kyo et Yuya... toute une belle histoire quelque peu développée dans ce chapitre ;) Quant à Akira et Tokito, cela s'avère un peu plus compliqué... Mais ça viendra... un jour ! :p_

_Voilààààààà merciii pour vos reviews, elles me font trèèès plaisir ! Maintenant, place à la fanfic :D_

* * *

Les rayons de soleil, filtrant malgré les rideaux, réveillèrent Tokito. Celle-ci avait le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, les bras le long du corps. En maugréant, elle releva difficilement la tête. Le lit de Yuya était vide. A en croire le soleil, il était assez tard. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas dormi aussi longtemps. En même temps, ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté. Juste l'autre crétin qui la réveillait aux aurores pour repartir. Ou alors elle ne fermait pas l'œil une bonne partie de la nuit quand c'était son tour de garde.

Elle se redressa un peu rapidement avant de s'immobiliser. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et avait une foutue envie de vomir. Elle ne se rappelait pas bien ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Assise sur son lit, elle constata qu'elle avait dormi toute habillée. Elle ne se souvenait même plus quand elle était allée se coucher ! Elle revoyait le bain de nuit, le sourire curieux, carnassier et flippant de ses amies, elle se rappelait vaguement qu'Akari avait voulu lui raconter un truc au sujet d'Akira qui avait trop bu et qui… Et qui quoi, d'ailleurs ? Il avait trop bu et…

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle avait piqué les bouteilles de Kyo. Et elle les avait descendues en un temps record. Ca lui revenait, maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de boire autant ?! Après, c'était vague. Elle revit étrangement Okuni, s'écrasant sur elle comme une grosse crêpe. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, la bataille de coussins-objets. Il y avait eu un truc comme ça. Quelque chose de bizarre où tout volait dans tous les sens et atterrissait sur n'importe qui (même ceux qui n'étaient pas visés).

Elle grogna en laissant tomber son visage dans la paume de ses mains. Pas étonnant qu'elle se sente aussi mal. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser vaincre par la douleur. Elle était une ancienne Taishiro, non ? Ce n'était pas une cuite qui allait avoir raison d'elle !

Tandis qu'elle se levait, prenant soin de ne pas aller trop vite, elle tenta de se rappeler quand elle s'était mise au lit. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment. C'était flou. Une chose était sûre : elle n'y était certainement pas arrivée toute seule. Qui donc l'avait accompagnée ? Mystère…

Tentant toujours de recoller les morceaux entre eux, elle descendit avec prudence les escaliers. Elle n'avait pas faim, mais elle boirait bien quelque chose de chaud. Histoire de se remettre de ses émotions. D'un pas lent, elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger où un buffet pour le petit déjeuner était dressé.

* * *

La porte était ouverte et la voix de Bontenmaru lui parvint :

-Dites-donc, vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés, hier, après qu'on soit partis !

-Ouais, on a bien vu, dit Luciole, de son ton habituel c'est-à-dire rêveur.

Tokito entra et tous se tournèrent vers elle. Elle constata qu'ils étaient les seuls à prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

-'lut, prononça-t-elle difficilement.

-Ah bah voilà notre Belle au Bois Dormant ! s'exclama Yukimura. Pas trop en loque ?

Elle lui répondit par un grognement peu compréhensible avant de se servir un grand bol de thé. Elle s'assit à côté de Yuya.

-Je crois qu'il ne faut pas trop la brusquer ce matin, murmura le Sanada à l'adresse de Tigre, qui était assis à sa gauche.

-Vu son état d'hier, c'est normal, répondit le Tokugawa un peu fort.

Tokito lui lança un regard noir mais n'essaya pas de l'attaquer comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle n'avait vraiment pas récupérer toutes ses facultés physiques !

-Tu te rappelles tout ce qui s'est passé hier ? interrogea Okuni, avec un sourire malicieux, pressée de savoir si elle se souvenait qu'Akira l'avait aidée à se coucher.

-Plus ou moins, maugréa la jeune Mibu avant de boire une longue gorgée de thé.

Dieu que ça faisait de bien, une boisson bien chaude !

-Et tu te rappelles que… commença l'informatrice.

-C'est qui, qui ne s'est pas ennuyé hier ? coupa Tokito, pour tenter d'éviter de parler d'elle.

-Kyo et Yuya ! s'exclama Bonten, sous les hochements de tête frénétiques de Luciole.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? répliqua Yuya, qui commençait à rougir.

-Hé, fais pas l'innocente, on vous a vus tous les deux ! Quand on a fini de tout ranger, on est allés prendre l'air dans le jardin…

-Et après on est revenus…

-Et on vous a vus ! Kyo, tu étais en train de peloter Yuya !

-C'est vrai ?! s'écria Kyoshiro, soudainement très intéressé. Ah, les petits coquins, ils profitent du fait qu'on aille bien sagement au lit pour faire leurs cochonneries ! Mais quand même, dans le salon, n'importe quel client de l'auberge pouvait débarquer !

-C'est pas vrai ! tenta de démentir Yuya, qui ressemblait plus à une écrevisse qu'autre chose.

-Bien sûr que si, tu as deux témoins oculaires, affirma Bonten avec un large sourire.

-Eh bien quoi, tu as honte ? demanda Kyo à Yuya avec son air narquois mais qu'elle aimait tant.

La blonde voulait disparaître sous terre. Tokito la sentit petit à petit presque s'effacer sous la table. Elle ne tenta pas de la retenir ; elle aussi, il lui arrivait d'avoir envie de se volatiliser pour éviter les sujets délicats. Mais ce n'était, à priori, pas l'avis de Kyoshiro, qui était à la gauche de la chasseuse de prime et qui la releva :

-Eh, ne disparais pas comme ça, Yuya ! Et dis-nous tout !

Elle bafouilla quelque chose que personne ne comprit alors que Kyo ne paraissait nullement gêné.

-Tu vois, commença Sakuya avec un sourire, je n'ai pas besoin de mes étoiles pour savoir ce qu'il y a entre Kyo et toi !

-Tout le monde s'en doutait, continua Tigre, mais maintenant on en a la preuve officielle !

-P…pas du tout !

Yuya sentait qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus mais elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Que ses amies aient évoqué ce fait la veille lors de leur bain de nuit était totalement différent de l'instant présent, où tout le groupe la fixait, avec preuve à l'appui. Car réellement, ce qu'avait dit Bonten était vrai même si elle n'aimait pas le terme de « peloter ». C'était vrai que lorsque tout le monde était parti, elle avait encore un peu rouspété toute seule face au bazar qu'ils avaient fait. Elle n'avait pas remarqué de Kyo était toujours là, à la regarder. Et il l'avait embrassée sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais leur relation avait, jusque là, était assez bizarre. Ils s'aimaient mais rien n'avait été dit ou fait _officiellement_. Cette nuit-là avait donc été la déclaration officielle de Kyo en quelque sorte. Elle se souvenait de l'énergie qu'il avait mise dans ce baiser et de cette sensation de bien-être qui l'avait envahie. Comment il l'avait faite basculer sur le canapé en continuant de l'embrasser. Il n'avait rien dit mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Elle avait souri et l'avait enlacé amoureusement, heureuse tout simplement. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Bonten et Luciole étaient dans le coin.

Non, il ne l'avait pas pelotée, bon sang ! Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu caressée mais ce n'était pas allé plus loin. De quel droit Bonten disait-il qu'il l'avait pelotée, hein ?!

-Et puis après, continua le géant, trop content de pouvoir embêter un peu ses amis, ne pouvant calmer leurs ardeurs, ils ont dormi ensemble !

-N'importe…

Mais le samouraï enchaîna, sans laisser le temps à Yuya de démentir :

-Eh oui, Yuya a échangé sa place avec Akira, comme ça elle a pu passer toute la nuit dans les bras de son petit chéri !

Kyo eut un ricanement tandis que Tokito relevait la tête de son bol de thé. Si ce que disait Bonten était vrai, cela signifiait que ce n'était pas Yuya qui avait dormi dans le lit à côté d'elle mais… Noooon ce n'était pas possible !

-CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! s'écrièrent, d'une même voix, Yuya et Akira.

Comment Bonten pouvait inventer une histoire pareille ?! Yuya en était presque choquée. Et Kyo qui se contentait de ricaner sans dire, à son tour, que tout cela était faux ! Elle n'avait absolument pas passé la nuit avec le samouraï aux yeux de démon. Ca avait été presque à contre-cœur, mais chacun était parti de son côté. Elle avait regagné sa chambre en silence pour ne pas réveiller Tokito qui dormait profondément et s'était couchée, l'esprit encore plein de ce baiser et de cette déclaration d'amour ardent.

-S'il-vous-plaît, commença Tokito, pourriez arrêter de crier ? Mes oreilles commencent à être sensibles ce matin.

Elle afficha une petite grimace. Elle n'était pas tout à fait remise, même avec son bon bol de thé.

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Ce cri, qui retentit soudainement, semblait dire à la pauvre Mibu qu'elle était loin d'être obéie et que ses oreilles allaient encore souffrir quelques temps.

-Ah, ce n'est pas nous cette fois, lâcha Tigre avec l'air du type qui veut se décharger de toute responsabilité.

-APPELEZ UN MEDECIN ! UN MEDECIN !

C'était la voix de la réceptionniste. Elle avait l'air paniquée. D'un parfait mouvement d'ensemble, tous se levèrent prêts à quitter la salle pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Kyoshiro prit les devants :

-Je suis médecin, je suis médecin, répétait-il alors qu'il se précipitait dans le hall.

-Médecin peu recommandable, ajouta Sasuke dans un souffle, en suivant le mouvement de foule.

* * *

La réceptionniste était au seuil de salon, à demander un médecin dans tous les sens. La Kyo-team se précipita dans la pièce, curieuse et inquiète.

Installée dans un confortable fauteuil au velours vert, une femme au teint pâle avait les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière. Sa position était étrange et elle ne donnait pas l'air de dormir. Elle semblait plutôt mal en point et même…

Malgré son état peu brillant ce matin-là, Tokito se précipita en même temps que Kyoshiro vers la femme. De ses doigts, elle tâta le pouls au niveau du cou et fronça les sourcils. Elle ne sentait rien du tout. Elle regarda Kyoshiro qui fit une deuxième vérification au niveau du poignet avant de secouer la tête. Il n'y avait aucun doute : elle était morte. Elle était froide et ne respirait absolument plus. Que s'était-il passé ?

-Allez appeler des gardes, ordonna Kyoshiro pour qui, la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment, était de prévenir les autorités compétentes.

La mort n'était certainement pas naturelle. Le samouraï remarqua un peu de salive qui avait coulé au coin des lèvres de la victime. Un empoisonnement ? Il fronça les sourcils mais n'osa pas toucher le corps en attendant que des gardes viennent examiner la situation et donner leurs instructions.

Yuya était partie, en compagnie de Mahiro, chercher de l'aide à l'extérieur.

-On ferait mieux de tout laisser tel quel dans le salon, suggéra Kyoshiro.

Tous approuvèrent et se retirèrent de la pièce. Sakuya et Okuni soutenaient la pauvre réceptionniste qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui s'était passé. Elles la conduisirent dans la salle à manger où elles lui tendirent un verre d'eau, pour qu'elle s'en remette un peu.

-Tu viens, Tokito ? demanda Kyo, qui était le dernier à quitter le lieu.

-Ouais, ouais, j'arrive… répondit la jeune fille sans vraiment l'écouter.

Le samouraï haussa les épaules et rejoignit les autres. Evidemment, il fallait qu'un tel truc tombe pile pendant leur séjour à Kyoto ! Il se demanda qui avait bien pu tuer cette femme –parce qu'il en était persuadé : on l'avait aidée à mourir. Certainement un règlement de compte ou quelque chose comme ça. Pas de quoi s'en faire, c'était tellement courant entre les différents clans, réseaux qui s'affrontaient. Soit on mourait en duel, soit on se faisait lâchement assassiner par derrière. Le samouraï avait vu assez de situations semblables pour ne pas en être plus choqué que cela. Après tout, quand on a vécu Sekigahara et qu'on s'appelle Kyo aux yeux de démon…

Tokito restait debout à côté du cadavre. Elle se mordit la joue. Que s'était-il donc passé ? De bout des doigts, elle effleura le kimono parme et prit le temps de dévisager ce visage qu'elle avait trouvé si parfait et si lisse la première fois. Il affichait une sorte de rictus, entre la surprise, la satisfaction et la douleur. Ses yeux étaient clos. Sans son horrible sourire, on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle dormait.

Tokito la revit, la veille, dans le jardin, fumant tranquillement. Que s'était-il donc passé entre ce moment-là et le lendemain matin ? Y avait-il un lien avec l'homme qui l'épiait dans l'ombre ? La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. C'était un peu gros. Mais pourquoi pas ? Après tout, l'homme ne pensait pas avoir été repéré. Sûr de lui, il aurait pu accomplir son acte longtemps prémédité et voilà, le travail est achevé ! Mais pourquoi la tuer, elle ? D'où se connaissaient-ils ? Quel pouvait être son mobile ?

Tokito sortit son paquet de cartes. Elle hésita un instant. Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Elle avait eu la preuve, avec la Kyo-team, que ses prédictions n'étaient pas toujours justes et parfois même étaient trop éloignées de la réalité. Cependant… elle ne perdait rien à essayer !

Elle tira une carte et la regarda. Le dessin d'un personnage souriant, masque de théâtre sur la côté du visage, apparut.

« Un comédien… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Tout cela ne serait qu'une comédie ? Qu'une vaste pièce de théâtre ? ».

Intriguée, elle reprit le pouls de la femme au kimono parme, toucha sa peau froide.

« Non, elle est réellement morte. Théâtre ou pas théâtre, il y a vraiment un cadavre ici. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Nouvelle carte. Blanche. Elle grogna.

« Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, là ».

Elle réessaya avec toujours le même résultat. En soupirant, elle regarda à nouveau la femme, assise dans son fauteuil vert. C'était ce même fauteuil qu'elle occupait la veille, quand Tokito l'avait remarquée pour la première fois.

Des bruits de pas la sortirent de ses pensées. Trois gardes étaient là. Ils lui ordonnèrent d'un ton assez sec de sortir. La jeune Mibu ravala les quelques insultes qui lui venaient naturellement et obéit. Yuya et Mahiro étaient dans l'encadrement. Toutes les trois retournèrent dans la salle à manger, où la réceptionniste se remettait peu à peu.

Tokito se laissa tomber sur un banc, à côté d'Akira. Elle marmonna un truc dont le samouraï ne comprit pas le sens. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant. Elle avait certainement oublié la fin de la soirée de la veille car elle n'en avait pas dit un mot. Dans le cas contraire, si tout était lucide dans sa tête, certainement qu'elle l'aurait suspecté de toutes les perversités possibles et inimaginables dans le genre _« J'espère que tu n'en as pas profité pour abuser d'une fille bourrée et sans défense ! »_. Oui, elle avait réellement dû oublier qu'elle lui avait demandé de rester et qu'elle s'était endormie sur son épaule. D'un côté, cela le rassura car Tokito avait la sale habitude de se défouler sur les autres quand elle était en colère contre elle-même. Mais en même temps, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il aurait bien aimé qu'elle s'en rappelle un peu. Peut-être parce que lui ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de cette image, de la sensation qu'il avait ressentie quand elle était venue contre lui, poser sa tête sur son épaule. Jamais il ne l'avouerait mais il avait apprécié ce moment.

De son côté, Tokito était à mille lieues de tenter de se rappeler qui l'avait aidée à se coucher. Ses pensées étaient centrées sur les cartes qu'elle avait tirées.

« Un comédien… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Raah ! Le problème avec les cartes c'est qu'elles ne sont pas toujours explicites et qu'il faut souvent savoir lire entre les lignes… ».

Puis elle revit la carte muette, la carte blanche.

« Mouais… ça veut dire démerde-toi pour trouver le reste, moi je te donne un indice et ensuite, c'est toi problème, c'est ça ? »

Elle poussa un long soupir agacé. Si ses cartes avaient des oreilles, elles l'entendraient jurer ! Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne le fit pas. Elle userait de son énergie pour rien, à crier sur des petites choses muettes et sourdes. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas une grande énergie ce matin…

-Ca va ?

Surprise, elle se tourna vers Akira.

-Bien sûr que ça va, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant. Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Pour une fois que j'essaie d'être gentil, voilà comment je suis reçu ! Ca fait plaisir !

Il se leva et Tokito regretta aussitôt son ton qu'elle n'avait pas contrôlé. Il allait s'éloigner d'elle mais ajouta :

-Ah, au fait, ne dis surtout pas merci pour hier. Je suppose que tu ne t'en rappelles pas, mais ça a été un réel plaisir de te transporter bourrée, braillant n'importe quoi, juste pour que madame aille se coucher !

Le ton ironique employé fit comprendre à la blonde que le samouraï pensait tout le contraire. Même si ce n'était pas réellement vrai. Même si, au fond, ça ne l'avait pas plus dérangé que ça, de l'aider à atteindre sa chambre.

Sur ce, Akira s'éloigna et laissa derrière lui une Tokito un peu attristée. Elle fit la moue, en colère contre elle-même. Pourquoi avait-elle répondu comme ça ? Il ne lui avait pourtant rien fait. C'était sorti tout seul. A croire que c'était l'habitude de lui crier dessus et de le rembarrer qui ressortait au pire moment. Et puis… et puis depuis quand s'offusquait-il autant de son ton ? Habituellement, quand cela arrivait, soit il lui lançait un réplique encore plus provocante, soit il s'enfermait dans son mutisme habituel. Mais il ne s'énervait jamais ainsi. Pourquoi ce changement, tout à coup ?

Tokito sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle devrait s'excuser, lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention et que… Oh et puis quoi encore ? Elle, s'excuser face à un minable pareil ? Que dalle !

Elle secoua la tête. Bien qu'une partie d'elle la poussait à aller se faire pardonner, ce fut l'autre partie qui l'emporta. Doucement, l'image d'Akira disparut de son esprit et fut remplacée par celle de la femme au kimono parme.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Tokito voulait savoir. Savoir ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi. Et qui était cette femme qui l'avait tant intriguée dès qu'elle l'avait vue.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre :) J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On va enfin entrer dans le coeur du sujet : que s'est-il passé ? Mystère, mystère... To be continued !_


	7. Eiko Tôga

_Nous voilà repartis avec ce chapitre 7 ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ^^_

**_Breaker : _**_tu travailles sur Phèdre ? Tu es en Terminale L ? (simple curiosité parce que je sais que les TL de cette année travaillent sur Phèdre et Madame Bovary en litté :3 Enfin, je crois que c'est Phèdre ^^'). Et sinon moi aussi, en écrivant, je voyais bien la bouille de Tokito après avoir vexé Akira. Ah, elle est tellement maladroite parfois !__J'espère que tu aimerais autant cette suite.  
_

**_Neliia :_**_ contente que tu veuilles savoir ce qui s'est passé ;) Mais les choses son émiettées au fur et à mesure, patience et longueur de temps... Oui, je compatis aussi avec Akira qui, pour une fois, essayais de faire bonne figure ! Si seulement Tokito savait s'excuser spontanément ! (mais bon, quand on s'est toujours cru supérieure à tout le monde, on n'a pas beaucoup appris à s'excuser :p). Quant à Yuya, je crois que les autres aiment bien la charrier, elle qui a toujours essayé de nier ce que tout le monde savait (son amour fou pour Kyo :3)._

**_Yakyo :_**_ contente que cette fic te plaise beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup comme tu dis :D J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Les discussions allaient bon train mais à voix basse. Chacun émettait des opinions sur ce qui avait pu se passer. Sur le pourquoi du comment. Personne n'avait rien vu venir.

-En même temps, disait Tigre, avec tout ce qu'on a bu hier, pas étonnant qu'on n'ait rien entendu !

-Ne nous mets pas tous dans le même panier ! répliquait Yuya. On n'a pas tous bu autant que vous, les ivrognes !

-Pff… tu ne sais pas t'amuser, hein, planche à pain ? répondait Kyo, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ne pas vouloir finir aussi dépravée que vous est signe d'un non amusement !

Akira observait la joute verbale des deux amants en silence. Ca lui faisait drôle de se dire que Kyo était _casé _comme on dit. Il avait toujours connu le samouraï aux yeux de démon comme allant perdre son temps dans les bordels, entouré de femmes dont il ne savait même pas le nom et d'alcool. S'il était désormais avec Yuya (et cela était prévisible depuis un bon moment), il trouverait certainement une stabilité nouvelle. Kyo ne serait plus tout à fait le même que celui d'avant. Le tueur solitaire, froid, désigné comme étant sans cœur. D'un côté, Akira avait peur que cela rejaillisse sur ses capacités au combat. S'il voulait toujours un duel contre lui, ce n'était pas pour affronter un Kyo affaibli par ses sentiments. En même temps, il ne pouvait que se réjouir pour celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère de cœur, son modèle et son mentor. Il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer jaloux de Yuya ! De toutes les façons, Kyo s'en ficherait. Le « regard » d'Akira glissa sur Tigre qui était plongé dans une argumentation comme quoi il fallait se lâcher dans le vie et qu'une bouteille de saké n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

-Quand même, répondit timidement Mahiro, qui s'était approchée du groupe, il faut avouer que vous avez un peu abusé hier…

-Ah, tu vois ! s'écria Yuya. Même Mahiro est d'accord avec moi !

Satisfaite, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors que Tigre répliquait, à l'adresse de la femme-araignée :

-Toi non plus, tu ne sais pas t'amuser, hum… ? Tu devrais te détendre un peu et être moins sur tes gardes !

-Mais… ma mission est de vous protéger !

-Arrête avec ça ! Oublie un peu le devoir et éclate-toi ! Personne ne peut m'en vouloir ici !

Sourire idiot aux lèvres, il approcha son visage de celui de Mahiro et la fixa dans les yeux. Elle rougit fortement et allait répondre amis Yuya fut plus rapide :

-Eh, dites-le, si vous voulez plus d'intimité, les amoureux !

-Que… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'écria Mahiro en version pivoine.

-Pff… ce que tu es prude, ricana Kyo. Qui a dit qu'ils avaient besoin d'intimité ? C'est toi qui interprète tout mal, planche à pain.

A ces mots, il attrapa sa jolie blonde par le poignet et l'amena vers lui pour l'embrasser. Yuya ne savait plus que penser. Bon, maintenant, allez trouver un bon argument pour démentir ce qu'avaient dit Bonten et Luciole au petit déjeuner ! D'accord, elle avait perdu cette bataille. Cependant, ce n'était pas sans récompense. Elle se sentait tout simplement bien dans les bras de son démon adoré.

-Tu crois que moi j'ai besoin d'intimité pour faire ça ? ajouta Kyo, lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle, avec son éternel sourire.

-Yuyaaaaaa… ! gémit Tigre, comme s'il venait d'avoir la râteau de sa vie.

Un peu en retrait, Mahiro ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un regard légèrement triste. Tigre était donc encore amoureux de Yuya, malgré tous les vents qu'elle lui avait envoyés. Pourquoi ne laissait-il pas tomber ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'il n'avait aucune chance, qu'elle aimait Kyo et que Kyo l'aimait ? Pourquoi ne passait-il pas à autre chose ? Et ne parvenait-il pas à saisir que si elle était toujours là, près de lui, à le protéger et à veiller sur lui c'était peut-être parce qu'elle…

-Ca va, Mahiro ? Tu es bizarre.

La jeune kunoichi sortit de ses songes. L'homme qui occupait ses pensées la scrutait avec une certaine inquiétude. Elle se força à esquisser un sourire :

-Non, ça va…

Personne ne prêta plus d'attention à cette petite scène. Personne sauf Akira, qui observait toujours en silence. Ses yeux du cœur lui permettaient de voir des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas et de ressentir pleinement ce que les autres ne ressentaient qu'en surface. Il sentait la tristesse de Mahiro et comprit rapidement ce qui animait son cœur.

« Même cet abruti de Tigre a réussi à la charmer… Comment peut-elle être tombée amoureuse d'un abruti pareil ? ».

Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, avant de se dire que malgré tout, l'abruti en question n'était pas si bête que ça et que, même s'il passait son temps à se disputer avec lui, il devait bien lui reconnaître une gentillesse et un courage à toute épreuve pour ceux qu'il appréciait. Il se rappela les dangers qu'il avait affrontés pour lui apporter son deuxième sabre, lors de son combat contre Tokito. Comment il avait affronté seul la gigantesque armée pour lui permettre à lui, Akira, de terminer ce qu'il avait à faire.

Tiens en parlant de Tokito, où était-elle ?

Elle n'avait pas bougé de son banc et n'avait pas changé de position. Pour peu, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été foudroyée raide sur son siège. Mais non, elle était bel et bien toujours en vie. Ses pensées turbinaient à cent à l'heure et elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Akira repensa à sa froideur qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Pourtant, il ne lui avait rien fait ! Ou alors elle le suspectait secrètement d'actes qu'il n'avait pas commis mais qui expliqueraient son coup de gueule subit.

« Eh, oh, pensa-t-il comme pour se réveiller, depuis quand tu essaies de comprendre ses coups de gueule ?! Tu devrais y être habitué, non ? Elle a toujours été comme ça et il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça change. Et puis, pourquoi cela t'affecterait plus qu'autre chose ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire, d'une gamine pareille ? ».

En même temps, une autre chose l'énervait chez Tokito : c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à la percer entièrement à jour. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle ressentait. Autant il avait rapidement compris que Mahiro s'exaspérait du manque d'attention que Tigre avait pour elle, autant il ne parvenait toujours pas à saisir la réaction de Tokito. Lui, dont la plus grande fierté avait longtemps été de voir les choses mieux que quiconque, il se retrouvait là face à un obstacle de taille.

* * *

Les conversations se turent peu à peu quand les gardes entrèrent dans la salle à manger. Ils étaient suivis d'un quatrième homme, petit, aux cheveux grisonnants et aux rides marquées. Ils allèrent directement vers la réceptionniste, qui était en larmes entre Sakuya et Okuni tandis qu'Akari tentait de la faire rire avec des petites histoires rigolotes entrecoupées de secrets croustillants.

-Madame, commença l'un, voici un de nos meilleurs médecins qui a ausculté le corps retrouvé chez vous.

Le petit homme hocha lentement la tête avant de déclarer :

-La victime a été empoisonnée. Peu de chance de survie, la mort semble être survenue rapidement. Elle doit remonter à minimum dix heures, je dirais.

-Donc vers deux heures, ce matin, au plus tard, compléta le garde.

La réceptionniste eut un petit hoquet suivi d'un _« oh mon dieu ! » _ et n'ajouta rien.

-Connaissez-vous le nom de la victime ?

La femme essuya ses larmes et se leva difficilement tant ses jambes tremblaient. Sakuya l'aida et la conduisit dans le hall, tenant son bras d'une poigne ferme.

Tokito, qui avait observé toute la scène, se leva à son tour et les suivit avec une certaine distance. Tous se demandaient ce qu'ils étaient censés faire. Petit à petit, ils reprirent un peu les conversations pour jouer les désintéressés, bien que leurs oreilles traînassent discrètement dans le coin, pour entendre au moins le nom.

Seule Tokito sortit de la salle à manger pour s'approcher un peu plus du comptoir. Elle passa devant Akira qui stationnait à côté de la porte mais ne dit rien. Elle ne sembla même pas l'avoir remarqué. Cependant, comme pour l'homme tapis dans l'ombre du jardin, il en était tout autrement.

« Faudrait peut-être que je m'excuse, quand même, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle continuait son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Ce… ce n'était pas très juste et puis… je ne suis pas si méchante que ça, hein ? Faudra que je lui dise que… Oh et puis merde, on verra plus tard ! ».

Elle avait vraiment l'art d'échapper même à ses propres pensées…

-Elle était ici depuis quatre jours, dit la réceptionniste alors qu'elle ouvrait, de ses mains tremblantes, le registre.

Sakuya, près d'elle, s'assurait qu'elle ne tombe pas.

-Elle attendait un homme, continua-t-elle en reniflant. Mais je ne sais pas qui. Elle s'appelle euh… s'appelait… Eiko Tôga.

Celui qui semblait commander les gardes eut un hochement de tête :

-Merci beaucoup. Nous nous chargeons de prévenir sa famille. Nous emmenons le corps avec nous pour plus d'expertise et pour qu'ensuite la famille puisse lui donner des funérailles dignes de ce nom. Nous nous occupons également de remettre la pièce dans l'ordre et d'arrêter le salaud qui a fait ça.

Il eut un sourire compatissant pour la pauvre femme.

-Il vaudriez mieux que vous vous reposiez aujourd'hui. Vous avez eu beaucoup d'émotion. Et l'auberge devra être fermée le temps de l'enquête.

-Oui, je comprends…

-Seuls resteront les clients déjà présents, qui sont tous suspects.

Sakuya eut un tressaillement qui n'échappa pas à l'homme. Il la dévisagea un court instant avant de reprendre, d'une voix douce :

-Ne vous en faites pas, madame, ce n'est que la procédure normale. Cela ne signifie pas que vous soyez accusée de quoique ce soit. Comment une aussi jolie femme comme vous aurait pu commettre un acte d'une telle barbarie ?

« Je rêve ou il la drague ? » se demanda Tokito en se retenant pour ne pas rire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour voir où était Kyoshiro. Celui-ci était au seuil de la porte, certainement qu'il avait tout entendu et qu'il se tenait prêt à réagir au cas où l'autre aille trop loin. Cependant, rien de tout cela n'arriva.

Alors que les quatre hommes allaient laisser ces deux charmantes demoiselles, l'un d'eux reprit, une subite idée en tête :

-D'ailleurs, je voulais savoir, à quelle heure fermez-vous les portes de l'auberge ?

-La porte d'entrée est fermée à onze heures et demie. Mais le jardin reste ouvert jusqu'à minuit.

-Cela signifie donc qu'après minuit, plus personne ne peut entrer ou sortir ?

La réceptionniste hocha la tête.

-Les clients ont-ils un double des clés ?

-Non. S'il y a un problème, mes appartements de fonction communiquent avec l'auberge par un couloir, près de la salle à manger. Ils peuvent donc venir m'y trouver. Tout comme ils peuvent venir sonner chez moi de l'extérieur si jamais ils ont raté l'horaire de fermeture. Cependant, cette nuit, personne n'est venu me déranger.

-Si la personne est extérieure aux clients de l'auberge, elle avait jusqu'à minuit pour repartir, murmura le garde en réfléchissant.

-Ce n'est pas possible !

Cette voix les fit tous se retourner. Yuya était là, plantée au milieu du hall, face à quatre hommes abasourdis par cette intervention et dos à une Tokito qui se demandait ce qui lui prenait.

-Comment cela, ce n'est pas possible ? interrogea le chef de gardes, très intéressé, en se tournant vers elle.

-Elle n'a pas pu mourir avant minuit parce que…

-Parce que ?

Yuya commençait à se demandait si elle ne faisait pas une grossière erreur. Cependant, le regard de l'homme était tellement insistant et presque menaçant qu'elle acheva :

-Parce qu'à minuit, nous étions encore dans le salon.

« Génial… songea Tokito. Comment nous faire passer pour des suspects numéro 1 ! ».

La chasseuse de prime se mordit la lèvre en réalisant l'ampleur de sa gaffe.

-Intéressant… à minuit, vous étiez dans le salon ? Qui ça, _vous_ ?

-Euuuh…

-Vous et tout votre groupe qui nous observe avec attention depuis la salle à manger ? suggéra un second garde.

Yuya ne répondit pas.

« Pitié, que quelqu'un dise autre chose ! Pourquoi me suis-je laissée emportée, hein ?! ».

Le chef se planta face à la jolie blonde :

-Tu sais que tu te mets, toi et tous tes amis d'ailleurs, dans une situation délicate. Si personne n'a pu agir avant minuit, c'est que le coupable est toujours ici. Ou alors qu'il est reparti dans la matinée. Mais j'en doute, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la réceptionniste.

-Hein ? Euuuh…

-Combien de personnes ont-elles quitté l'auberge ce matin ?

-Personne n'a quitté l'auberge… pas que je sache…

L'homme se concentra de nouveau sur Yuya :

-Puisque vous semblez être restés assez longtemps dans le salon, pourquoi n'auriez-vous échafaudé cet empoisonnement à plusieurs ?

-Mais vous êtes fous ? répliqua la jeune fille en reculant de quelques pas, effrayée par cette proximité. Pourquoi on l'aurait fait, d'abord ? On ne la connaissait même pas, cette fille !

-Tut, tut, tut… plus tu essaies de te défendre, ma jolie, plus tu t'enfonces. Ce pourrait être justement un crime sans mobile. Certains fous font bien cela, non ?

Yuya sentit la panique la gagner quelque peu. Soudain, une main chaude et rassurante se referma sur son épaule et la calma. Elle leva les yeux. Kyo. Il ne souriait plus. Il fixa le garde de ses yeux rouges :

-Elle vous dit la vérité. Nous n'avons pas touché à un cheveu de cette femme. Nous ne la connaissions même pas. Nous avons été aussi surpris que vous de découvrir son corps.

-Je vous connais, commença l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. C'est bien vous, Onime no Kyo ?

Le samouraï ne répondit pas de suite mais tira son sabre du fourreau :

-Vous avez vu juste. Et si vous ne voulez toujours pas croire au récit de ma planche à pain (Yuya rougit très fortement) on peut régler ça.

Il pointa son sabre en direction de l'homme qui, subitement, perdit toute son assurance. Il revint vers ses compagnons en grommelant :

-C'est bon, c'est bon… on récupère le corps et on met sur place des enquêteurs. Ce n'est plus notre boulot après…

* * *

-Merci, Kyo…

-La prochaine fois, réfléchis à deux fois avant de parler, commenta le samouraï en rangeant son arme.

-Oui… promis…

Yuya esquissa un sourire soulagé. Kyo la regarda un instant avant de sourire à son tour :

-N'empêche, je l'aurais bien défiguré, ce type. D'où il croit qu'il peut appeler ma planche à pain _ma jolie_ ?

La blonde rit :

-Ce que tu es possessif !

-Et d'où il croit qu'il peut draguer librement Sakuya, comme ça, sous nos yeux ? compléta Kyoshiro avec une moue.

La chamane, qui était revenue vers le groupe après s'être assurée que la réceptionniste allait mieux, passa un bras autour du cou de son amant et l'embrassa sur la joue :

-Sois pas jaloux comme ça !

Tokito, qui était toujours dans le hall, observa un instant les deux couples.

« Pff… c'est pathétique… Ils sont bien tous sympas mais je ne pensais pas que je les retrouverais dans ces mièvreries à l'eau de rose. Surtout Kyo… Ah, ça brise tout le mythe ! ».

Dans un soupir, elle rejoignit ses amis quand Yuya lui fit signe de venir avec un sourire.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans le huis clos de l'auberge. Bien évidemment, personne n'avait le droit de sortir. Même le jardin était condamné pour cette première journée, le temps que des gardes prennent position afin d'empêcher toute fuite. Cependant, Tokito savait bien que ces précautions étaient inutiles s'ils avaient à faire à quelqu'un ayant un minimum de compétences. Même un ninja bas-gradé saurait, de nuit, échapper à la vigilance des gardes pour s'enfuir.

Toute la journée, elle guetta la famille aristocratique. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé exactement cette nuit-là, dans le jardin. Avec celle dont elle connaissait désormais le nom. Eiko Tôga. Un joli nom, Eiko. Mais cela ne lui disait rien. A priori, elle n'était pas issue d'un illustre clan dont elle aurait entendu parler. Enfin, elle pouvait poser un nom sur ce visage qui l'intriguait tant. Mais à quoi cela l'avançait-elle ? Pas grand juste. Juste une satisfaction personnelle.

A midi, elle vit la mère et les enfants. Mais pas de mari. Dans l'après-midi, elle faillit entrer en collision avec la petite fille qui dévalait en courant les escaliers. Enfermés toute la journée, les gosses avaient besoin de courir, bouger, crier. Ils voulaient sortir et ils cassaient les oreilles d'un peu tout le monde. Où donc était leur éducation impeccable qu'elle avait cru percevoir chez eux, le premier jour ?

« Mon Dieu, ce que ça peut être chiant un gamin, pensa la jeune Mibu. Rappelez-moi surtout de ne jamais en avoir… ».

Cependant, le père n'apparaissait toujours pas. Voilà un comportement bien étrange. Plus que suspect, même. Tokito songea un instant à essayer de tirer des infos de sa femme. Mais elle renonça bien vite quand la femme en question lui cria d'arrêter de fixer ses enfants comme ça. Enervée, elle avait quitté le hall, les bambins sur les talons, en la traitant de pédophile et autre nom tout aussi gentil. Tokito n'avait même pas eu conscience qu'elle regardait les enfants avec autant d'insistance. Elle soupira en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait. Le salon ayant été condamné, la réceptionniste avait alimenté le hall en poufs et fauteuil, pour en faire une pseudo salle de séjour, le temps que tout revienne à la normale.

L'espace était nettement plus restreint depuis qu'il n'y avait plus le jardin ni les possibilités d'aller en ville. Heureusement, il y avait peu de clients (si on ne compte pas le Kyo-team) et la sensation de vivre les uns sur les autres n'était pas trop grande.

* * *

Le soir, personne ne fut très enthousiaste pour une nouvelle beuverie ou quelque chose dans le genre. De toutes les façons, l'accès aux bars leur était fermé. Heureusement, la réceptionniste avait obtenu le droit de sortir pour faire des courses et Kyo lui avait passé commande de nombreuses bouteilles (payées avec l'argent de Yuya, évidemment !).

Tokito jouait aux cartes dans un coin avec Akari, Sasuke et Mahiro. La chamane avait proposé que le perdant dévoile à chaque fois un secret aux autres joueurs. Proposition immédiatement refusée par les trois autres.

-Tu en sais déjà assez sur nous pour pas en rajouter, avait argumenté Tokito.

-Pff… t'es pas drôle ! Je n'en sais jamais assez sur vous !

Au bout de trois parties, la jeune Mibu se lassa et laissa la place à Kyoshiro qui les observait depuis un moment. Elle marmonna qu'elle allait se coucher et partit en direction de l'escalier. Alors qu'elle gravissait les marches, elle se dit qu'elle ne se rappelait absolument pas les avoir gravies la veille. Pourtant, si Akira disait vrai, c'était lui qui l'avait aidée à se coucher… Avec les évènements de la journée, elle n'avait pas repensé à ce fait-là. Il l'avait aidée à se coucher… Pourquoi lui, d'ailleurs, hein ?!

Elle arriva au premier étage et elle le vit, à quelques pas, qui se dirigeait vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kyo. Il lui tournait le dos mais bien évidemment qu'il l'avait sentie venir. Elle aurait pu partir de son côté et aller se coucher tranquillement, sans même lui adresser un nouveau regard. Cependant, elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui l'anima au moment où elle accéléra le pas et où elle l'appela :

-Akira !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et mit quelques secondes avant de se décida à lui faire face.

« Merde, pourquoi je l'ai appelé ? Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Je ne vais quand même pas m'excuser, si ? Nooon, ce n'est pas mon genre… ».

-Quoi ?

Sa voix était froide, glaçante. Tokito prit sur elle et ne se laissa pas décontenancer.

-Je voulais…

« M'excuser pour tout à l'heure… »

-…te remercier pour hier soir.

« Et voilà, tu fuis encore ! Mais bon, ça aussi, c'était vrai… Il fallait que je le remercie, non ? »

Akira leva un sourcil mais ses traits ne se détendirent pas.

-C'est plutôt Yuya, qu'il faudrait que tu remercies. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça si elle ne me l'avait pas ordonné.

« Merde, c'était pas le bon truc à dire… En même temps, il ne s'attendait certainement plus à des excuses qu'à autre chose. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui dire pardon ? ».

Voyant qu'elle restait muette, le jeune homme n'ajouta rien, lui tourna de nouveau le dos et regagna sa chambre. Le temps qu'elle réalise, il avait déjà déserté le couloir. Elle fut un instant tenté d'aller le chercher jusqu'au fin fond de sa tanière pour lui dire qu'elle était désolée mais se retint. Il n'apprécierait pas qu'elle entre comme ça, à l'improviste. Surtout après le ton froid avec lequel il lui avait répondu. Elle comprit alors ce qu'il avait pu ressentir lorsqu'elle-même lui avait livré une réponse cinglante et si peu emprunte de gentillesse.

En colère contre elle-même et terriblement triste, elle finit par abandonner et par aller se coucher.

* * *

Dans la chambre, elle enfila rapidement un yukata de nuit et se glissa entre les draps pour réfléchir dans le noir. Tout tournait et s'emmêlait. Des noms, des visages, des informations. Eiko. L'homme qui l'observait. Un meurtre commis à deux heures du matin au plus tard. Le fait que le corps n'ait pas pu être déposé avant minuit dans le salon puisqu'ils y étaient. Sa carte, qui représentait un comédien. Et puis Akira. Pourquoi faisait-elle un tel blocage quand il s'agissait de s'excuser ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la haïsse. Pas pour ça, en tout cas.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Yuya entra. Tokito se redressa.

-Tu ne dors pas ? demanda la chasseuse de prime.

-Non, je réfléchissais.

-Tu réfléchissais à quoi ?

-A tout et à rien…

Yuya dut percevoir la tristesse dans sa voix car, tandis qu'elle se changeait dans le noir, elle continua :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as une petite voix. Tu es triste ?

-Non, ça va.

-Tu parles, je ne m'appelle pas Akira et je n'ai pas des yeux du cœur, mais j'arrive quand même à percevoir un minimum les émotions dans la voix !

En entendant le nom de samouraï des glaces prononcé par la bouche de son amie, Tokito ne put retenir les quelques larmes qui la démangeaient de couler. Presque paniquée, Yuya vint s'asseoir au bord de son lit.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Dis-moi. Je suis ton amie, non ? Je suis là pour te consoler quand tu es triste.

Tokito sentit, plus qu'elle ne le vit, le doux sourire rassurant sur les lèvres de la blonde. Elle s'en voulut de s'être mise à pleurer comme ça, ouvertement. Mais elle devait avouer que ça faisait du bien. Elle essuya ses larmes avec la manche de son yukata.

-T'es gentille, Yuya.

La jeune fille passa un bras amical autour de ses frêles épaules :

-Raconte-moi tout ! Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Si c'est le cas, il va m'entendre gueuler demain !

Tokito eut un rire. Après un instant de silence, elle se décida à prendre la parole :

-N…non, en fait… tout est de ma faute.

Après une inspiration, elle se lança de son récit. Yuya l'écouta sans l'interrompre. A la fin, elle sembla réfléchir un peu sur ce que son amie lui avait dit avant de répondre :

-C'est vrai que parfois, tu peux être blessante sans t'en rendre compte. Mais je sais qu'au fond, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux et tu as bon cœur ! Je pense qu'Akira aussi, le sait. Sauf que… c'est naturel qu'il attende que tu manifestes de toi-même tes regrets. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas le genre de type à haïr quelqu'un pour si peu. Il doit juste être… un peu froissé, c'est tout. Mais demain, tu iras lui dire que tu t'excuses, tu trouveras le courage de le dire et tout ira mieux. Je te le promets. En attendant, je crois qu'il faut que tu dormes. Ca a été une journée assez mouvementée. Tu auras les idées plus claires demain matin.

Yuya lui fit un large sourire. Elle attendit un moment avant de demander :

-Ca va mieux ?

-Oui… merci…

Petit silence. La chasseuse de prime regagna son lit.

-Tu sais, reprit Tokito après un moment, je suis contente pour toi que tu sois avec Kyo.

-C'est gentil !

-Ca faisait un moment que tu attendais, non ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?!

La jeune Mibu eut un sourire amusé :

-Ne crois pas que je sois idiote, je vois bien comment tu le dévores des yeux et ce petit manège dure depuis un certain moment. On vous a tous percés à jour, tu sais !

Elle rit dans le noir. Yuya fit la moue :

-Pff…

Silence. Les deux jeunes filles étaient plongées dans leurs pensées.

-Et toi, tu aimes Akira ?

La question surprit Tokito bien qu'elle aurait dû y être habituée, depuis le bain de nuit de la veille. Cependant, l'ambiance était différente à ce moment-là. Seule Yuya était présente et elle semblait très sérieuse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Oui ou non ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Personnellement, je pense que oui, répondit la chasseuse de prime en se retournant sous les couvertures. Toi, Tokito Mibu, tu ne pleurerais pas pour n'importe qui.

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

Sur ce, les deux amies se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et s'endormirent rapidement, écrasée par la fatigue et les évènements du jour.

* * *

_Ca vous a plu ? Reviews ? :D A la prochaine pour en apprendre plus ^^ (et savoir si Tokito saura s'excuser ! :3)_


	8. Coupable ?

_Merci, merci, merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! :3 Ca me donne vraiment envie d'écrire et puisque vous avez été si gentils, la suite vient vite ^^ Un chapitre un peu différent des autres, peut-être un peu moins romantique mais qui continue de percer le mystère de la mort d'Eiko :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_

**_Breaker :_**_ la L c'est trop génial ! Moi-même j'ai fait un bac L et franchement, j'ai adoré cette filière :D Pour Phèdre, au moins, si tu l'étudies cette année, tu seras en avance pour l'année prochaine parce que normal, ce devrait rester au programme de litté ;) Je suis contente que tu trouves Tokito attachante ^^ (j'aime tellement ce personnage !)._

**_Yuya82 :_**_ contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant :) Tu auras d'ailleurs la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre :D_

**_Neliia :_**_ Haha c'est vrai que c'est chiant qu'on te reproche d'être coincé si tu ne bois pas xD Ensuite je suis d'accord, pour le moment je cherche plus à installer les différents éléments qu'à mener les personnages au front. Mais dans mon fil rouge, ma fanfic relève plus de l'enquête que de l'action pure et dure (même s'il y en aura quand même un peu. Même en vacances, il faut que les samouraïs se battent ;))._

**_Tytania_**_ : eh oui, on avance peu à peu, pas à pas :D Un peu plus d'informations dans ce chapitre-là ^^_

**_Ridelliz :_**_ je suis tellement d'accord : les fanfics Akira/Tokito sont assez rares. Pourtant, ils formeraient un si joli couple ! (mon couple favoris, d'ailleurs :p). C'est pour ça que j'aime beaucoup écrire sur eux. Et je suis contente si cette fanfic te plaît. Ce chapitre est assez centré sur ces deux personnages ^^_

**_Yakyo :_**_ héhé oui, Kyo aime embêter Yuya, c'est sa preuve d'amour ;) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira :D_

_Très bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

Tokito ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il faisait encore nuit noire. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qui l'avait réveillée. Une sensation, un pressentiment. Un bruissement presque imperceptible mais qui avait alarmé ses sens aiguisés.

Elle se redressa et scruta dans l'ombre la silhouette de Yuya. Celle-ci semblait dormir profondément. Sa respiration était lente et régulière. Pas le moindre mouvement. Silencieuse, Tokito s'extirpa de ses couvertures. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle faisait. Mais la curiosité la poussait à aller mettre le nez dehors pour voir ce qui avait provoqué chez elle un tel réveil. Certainement que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Cependant, il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net ou elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Heureusement, celle-ci ne grinça pas et elle put se faufiler en toute discrétion dans le couloir.

Tout était calme. Personne en vue. Pas le moindre souffle, le moindre mouvement. Pendant un instant, elle pensa qu'elle se faisait des idées, qu'elle était encore bien trop sur ses gardes, comme elle en avait l'habitude quand, avec Akira, ils campaient dans des zones non sécurisées, perdues au fin fond de la campagne.

Néanmoins, après quelques secondes, elle détecta tout de même une ombre, qui descendait les escaliers silencieusement. Intriguée, elle la suivit à distance, tentant de se fondre dans la nuit.

L'ombre arriva dans le hall vide, sans se douter qu'elle était suivie de loin (Tokito se félicita en passant de ses capacités à filer un inconnu). Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et sembla chercher quelque chose en dessous. La jeune Mibu l'observa en plissant les yeux pour essayer de mieux voir. Pendant un court instant, elle regretta de ne pas être nyctalope. La personne avait pris quelque chose que Tokito ne parvenait pas à identifier. Ne pouvant reconnaître l'objet, elle tenta alors de reconnaître l'inconnu. Si elle ne voyait pas énormément dans le noir, elle pouvait cependant le confondre par son aura. Elle se concentra afin de pouvoir poser un visage et même un nom sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Et soudain, elle sut.

C'était celui qu'elle guettait depuis des heures. Il était enfin sorti de sa tanière. Le renard montrait enfin son museau.

Tokito sortit de l'ombre alors que l'homme, qui avait abandonné ses riches vêtements occidentaux pour un simple kimono, introduisait une clé dans la serrure de la baie vitrée conduisant au jardin.

« La réceptionniste gardait un double des clés caché sous le comptoir, pensa la jeune fille. Elle s'est bien gardée de révéler ça aux gardes ce matin… ».

-Où croyez-vous que vous allez ? demanda Tokito à voix basse, afin de ne pas réveiller toute l'auberge.

L'homme eut un sursaut et crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Qui était là ? Qui l'avait démasqué ? Lentement, il se retourna. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit, face à lui, une jeune fille, presque une gamine, qui l'observait de ses yeux verts perçants.

L'homme fut décontenancé par la puissance de ce regard. Sa main trembla ainsi que ses lèvres. Pourquoi l'avait-elle suivi ? Avait-elle quelques soupçons envers lui ? Où avait-il gaffé ?

Tokito fit un nouveau pas vers l'homme avant de reprendre, puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir répondre :

-Avouez tout de même que vous avez un comportement suspect. Une femme se fait assassiner et vous voulez fuir de nuit ? Sans compter que cette femme, vous la connaissiez, je me trompe ?

Le tressaillement qui anima son interlocuteur ne lui échappa pas. Elle avait touché le point faible. Elle était entrée dans la brèche. A présent, il fallait qu'elle continue de creuser jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

-La nuit de son meurtre, vous observiez Eiko dans la nuit. Je vous ai vus, tous les deux, dans le jardin.

-N…non… vous ne pouvez…

-Si, je vous l'assure. Elle était assise sur un banc en train de fumer. Vous étiez à quelques pas d'elle, dans le noir, en train de l'observer. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore. Mais je suppose que vous allez me le dire.

Il y eut un petit silence. Les tremblements de l'homme reprirent. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait été remarqué dans le jardin. Avec un tel témoignage, il devenait immédiatement suspect n°1. Cependant, la jeune fille n'avait pas mentionné ce détail aux gardes. Cette idée lui fit reprendre espoir. Si elle ne l'avait pas dit, c'était parce que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle ne l'avait pas réellement surpris dans le jardin. Elle avait peut-être vu Eiko, mais pas lui. Elle avait inventé ce mensonge pour le coincer. Et il se trouvait, par une totale coïncidence, que ce qu'elle disait fût vrai : oui, il était là, tapis dans l'ombre, à l'observer. Mais jamais cette gamine ne l'avait remarqué. Tout cela n'était qu'une farce destinée à lui faire porter le chapeau !

Reprenant quelque peu confiance en lui, il répliqua :

-Puisque vous êtes aussi sure de vous, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit de tout cela aux gardes ce matin ?

-Ces gardes sont des abrutis. Des putain de sales abrutis ! Ils ne savent rien faire d'autre que poser des questions ritournelles et draguer des filles. Ils ne méritaient pas d'avoir une telle information. Parce que celui qui a empoisonné Eiko, c'est moi qui vais le coincer.

Elle afficha un large sourire flippant à l'homme qui, d'un seul coup, perdu toute contenance. Il lisait dans son regard qu'elle disait vrai. Elle pensait entièrement ce qu'elle affirmait. Elle n'aimait pas ces gardes et elle était déterminée à résoudre cette affaire seule.

-Et puis, reprit-elle après un temps, si j'avais dit ce que j'ai vu l'autre soir, ces crétins auraient sauté sur l'occasion pour bâcler leur enquête. Ils vous auraient déclaré coupable et tout serait fini. Sans que le réel meurtrier ne soit arrêté.

-Cela veut dire que vous ne me croyez pas coupable ? demanda l'homme, méfiant.

-Cette idée m'a effleurée, en effet. Cependant, vous êtes trop empoté, trop maladroit pour avoir pu commettre cet acte.

L'homme prit sur lui les critiques que lui avait balancées la jeune fille. Lui, empoté et maladroit ? Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille d'un riche entrepreneur, hein ? Néanmoins, il ne fit aucune remarque. Elle ne le tenait pas pour responsable, alors…

-Lorsque vous agissez, vous prenez trop de précautions. Tellement, qu'elles sautent aux yeux de tout le monde. Après le meurtre, vous ne vous êtes pas pointé une seule fois hors de votre chambre. Si vous étiez réellement le coupable, vous auriez agi tout autrement. D'abord faire comme si de rien n'était. Reprendre une vie normale, avec votre femme et vos enfants. Continuer de déjeuner dans la salle à manger. Le meurtrier est quelqu'un de plus professionnel, à mon avis. Vous n'êtes qu'un aristocrate qui n'a jamais vu un champ de bataille en vrai, qui n'avez jamais été confronté à la mort. Le sang, la peur, la vie qui s'écoule comme l'eau entre les doigts… vous ne connaissez pas tout ça.

Son regard était dur alors qu'elle fixait l'homme droit dans les yeux. Son assurance était telle que celui-ci se sentait tout petit face à elle. Elle était peut-être une gamine, mais elle avait de la présence. De la confiance en elle-même. Et lui, Keichi Odura, autrefois si fier de sa fortune et de son statut social, se sentait à présent si ridicule.

Sans plus pouvoir se contrôler, il se mit à fondre en larmes :

-Je ne voulais pas… il… m'a obligé… je devais… je devais juste la surveiller ! M'assurer que… qu'elle ne quitterait pas l'auberge avant… avant qu'il ne vienne…

Il renifla alors que son corps était secoué de spasmes.

-Qui ça, il ? demanda Tokito.

-Je… je ne sais pas. Il est venu un jour. Il m'a trouvé sur mon lieu de travail. Il m'a dit que… qu'il avait une mission pour moi. Que son maître avait une mission pour moi.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un dans l'ombre qui orchestrait tout ça ?

-Et que si je refusais… il… il tuerait ma femme et mes enfants puis tous ceux qui me sont chers…

Avec rage, il essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues creusées par les rides.

-Votre mission était de surveiller Eiko ?

-Je devais venir ici, avec ma famille. Il a bien insisté sur ce point. Je pense que c'était… c'était pour nous avoir tous à l'œil. Bien sûr, je ne devais pas en parler à ma femme. Ca devait être un secret. L'homme m'a décrit celle que je devrais surveiller. Pour que je la reconnaisse bien, il a dit qu'elle portait toujours un pendentif au cou, représentant un dragon, et que sur sa joue gauche il y avait une légère balafre. Il ne m'a pas expliqué d'où elle venait.

Tokito hocha lentement la tête. Elle avait remarqué le pendentif lorsqu'elle avait pris son pouls. Mais pas la balafre. A croire que la femme avait réussi à la dissimuler totalement sous son maquillage.

-Ensuite… ensuite…

Keichi déglutit avant de reprendre :

-Il a terminé en disant que je devrais la surveiller et m'assurer qu'elle ne quitte pas l'auberge jusqu'à ce que _le bras armé de l'ombre vienne la trouver_.

-Le bras armé de l'ombre ?

-C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit. J'avais tellement peur que je n'ai pas demandé ce que c'était ou qui c'était. J'ai juste dit que j'obéirai. Et j'ai obéi. Depuis quatre jours, je la surveille. Je crois qu'elle était au courant que quelqu'un serait là, pour contrôler le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle ne m'a pas posé de problème. Elle restait calme, à attendre. Mais… je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait aussi mal ! Je ne pensais qu'elle se ferait… qu'elle se ferait…

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge. Le regard de Tokito passa de l'homme à la baie vitrée dans la serrure de laquelle la clé était toujours présente.

-Et maintenant, vous fuyez, murmura-t-elle.

Comme si elle venait de lui rappeler ses intentions premières, Keichi essuya ses joues avec la manche de son kimono et son regard se durcit :

-N'essaie pas de m'en empêcher.

Tokito nota le ton qui était radicalement différent. En plus, il la tutoyait. Non mais, pour qui il se prenait, cet abruti d'humain ?! Néanmoins, elle n'en fit aucune remarque à l'homme.

-Vous abandonnez votre femme et vos gosses, répondit-elle à la place.

-Ils seront plus en sécurité si je ne suis plus là.

-Vous allez laisser votre femme dans l'ignorance.

-Et alors ? A-t-elle réellement besoin de savoir ? Elle me croira mort ou coupable, je m'en fiche. Elle finira par m'oublier. De toutes les façons, même quand je suis là, elle m'oublie. Elle ne se gêne pas pour aller fricoter ailleurs. Cette salope, ajouta-t-il entre ses dents.

« Mon Dieu, vive la famille… ! » songea Tokito en tentant d'imaginer d'un côté le vieil aristo qui passe ses journées à admirer sa position sociale et son fric, la femme, délaissée qui va se trouver quelques amants par-ci par-là et les gosses qui gueulent un peu partout dans la maison.

Prise dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas de suite que l'homme s'était approché d'elle. Avec une force qui la surprit, il la plaqua contre le mur opposé. Son visage, moitié dans l'ombre, moitié dans la lueur de la lune devenait quelque peu effrayant :

-Tu ne me livreras pas, gamine. Maintenant que tu sais ce que tu voulais savoir, tu vas retourner tranquillement te coucher et me laisser faire ce que j'ai à faire. Sinon…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Tokito allait l'expédier s'encastrer dans la baie vitrée quand elle sentit quelque chose changer dans l'air. Tout s'était refroidi subitement. Cela surprit grandement Keichi qui relâcha sa prise. D'où provenait ce froid intense ?

La jeune fille poussa un soupir d'agacement. Pourquoi avait-il toujours le don d'apparaître aux moments où elle avait le moins besoin de lui, se donnant à nouveau le rôle du sauveur alors qu'elle se serait très bien débrouillée sans lui. Ce n'était pas un vieil aristo froussard et lâche qui allait lui faire peur !

Akira apparut dans les escaliers. Vêtu d'un kimono simple et les cheveux en bataille, il venait, à priori, tout juste de se réveiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? demanda Tokito, mécontente de le voir arriver subitement.

-Je pourrais te retourner la même question.

-Oui mais c'est moi qui l'ai posée en première alors c'est à toi de répondre !

-On dit en premier. Apprends à parler avant de donner des ordres.

-Que… ? Sale minable ! Tu crois pouvoir me donner des leçons ?

-En tout cas, je suis bien plus en position de donner des leçons que toi. Je te rappelle que tu as quand même perdu face à moi.

-Tu n'as jamais voulu m'accorder de revanche, triple abruti ! Sinon, je t'aurais mis au tapis depuis longtemps et tu aurais enfin ravalé ta fierté pourrie !

Leur joute verbale continua un moment. Tokito était énervée qu'il se soit encore mêlé de ses affaires. En même temps, elle ressentait toujours ce malaise qu'elle avait depuis le matin. Depuis qu'elle n'arrivait pas à présenter ses excuses. Alors pour étouffer ce malaise, elle l'insultait encore plus, histoire d'oublier, de se cacher derrière ses injures et de fuir, encore et toujours.

Ce fut Akira qui mit fin à leur dispute lorsqu'il s'exclama :

-Merde, il se barre !

En effet, Keichi avait profité de leur moment d'inattention pour ouvrir rapidement la baie vitrée. A présent, il traversait le jardin à grands pas. Akira s'apprêtait à le geler sur place pour le retenir quand Tokito posa une main sur son épaule :

-Laisse-le. Je suis persuadée qu'il m'a dit la vérité. Ce n'est qu'un lâche qui, à présent, veut fuir ses responsabilités. Mais il n'a pas commis ce meurtre –même s'il pourrait être considéré comme complice. Laissons-lui sa chance.

Le samouraï se retourna, surpris, vers la jeune fille. Depuis quand était-elle si magnanime ? Depuis quand laissait-elle des chances de survie aux autres ? Cependant, il obtempéra et laissa l'homme courir pour s'échapper.

Lorsque le calme revint, Tokito s'aperçut qu'elle avait toujours la main posée sur l'épaule d'Akira. Aussitôt, elle la retira, s'attendant à des remarques sarcastiques de sa part. Mais il ne dit rien, son attention de nouveau tournée vers le jardin. Elle se laissa tomber sur une des marches de l'escalier. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla.

La baie vitrée ouverte laissait passer l'air froid de la nuit. Mais ils ne la refermèrent pas. D'un commun accord silencieux, ils décidèrent de tout laisser tel quel. Que personne ne sache qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils avaient assisté à la fuite sans rien faire pour retenir le suspect.

Tokito se demandait pourquoi Akira s'était, lui aussi, réveillé. Pourquoi il était sorti de sa chambre. Leur joute verbale n'ayant absolument pas avancé les choses, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait répondu à la fameuse question _« qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »._

Un mouvement sortit Tokito de ses pensées. En levant les yeux, elle vit que le samouraï s'était désintéressé du jardin. Il n'y avait plus rien à observer. Il s'apprêtait à retourner se coucher. Il ne lui adressa pas une parole, pas un geste.

La jeune fille repensa aux paroles de Yuya, qui l'avaient tant réconfortée. Et au moment où il passa près d'elle, elle l'arrêta :

-Attends.

Il s'immobilisa et baissa la tête –à défaut du regard- dans sa direction.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

-Excuse-moi pour ce matin.

Voilà, c'était dit. Elle l'avait dit. Elle s'était excusée. Peut-être que le malaise qu'il y avait entre eux pourrait enfin passer.

-Je ne voulais pas être aussi froide, continua-t-elle sans le regarder. Je suis désolée…

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels il n'y eut aucun mouvement, aucun bruit. Puis doucement, Akira s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle en fut surprise. Sur son visage, elle vit un léger. Pas moqueur, ni sarcastique. Plutôt sincère. Elle en avait rarement vu des comme ça chez lui. Cela eut don de l'alarmer encore plus.

-Content que tu t'excuses enfin, dit-il simplement.

Tokito détourna le regard. Quand même, comment elle, une Mibu de haut rang en tant que ex-Taishiro, avait-elle pu s'excuser face à un minable pareil ? Bon, elle devait avouer que ça la soulageait un peu mais en même temps, elle n'avait pratiquement jamais présenté d'excuses à quelqu'un. Elle avait bien changé…

Un peu amusé par sa réaction, Akira posa doucement une main sur ses cheveux blonds :

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, tout le monde peut s'excuser sans avoir honte.

Aussitôt, elle s'emporta, retirant avec brusquerie la main du samouraï :

-Qui a dit que j'avais honte ?

-Je vois les choses mieux que quiconque, je te rappelle, rit le jeune homme, sans oser compléter qu'en ce qui la concernait, il y avait tout de même des traces d'ombre.

-Pff… t'es qu'un minable. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu m'excuser face à toi !

-T'es vraiment une fille bizarre, toi.

Tokito grommela quelque chose et repartit dans son mutisme. Le menton appuyé dans les paumes de ses mains, elle faisait la moue. Non, elle n'avait pas honte ! Enfin si… peut-être un peu… Elle était surtout effrayée par ses propres changements. Petit à petit, elle remarquait à quel point la Kyo-team avait su modifier son comportement et même sa personnalité. En particulier Akira. Comment pouvait-on réussir à la changer à ce point ?

-Au fait, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure, dit soudainement Tokito. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Une envie de bouger, répondit Akira en haussant les épaules. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Et toi ?

-Un pressentiment. Et je suis arrivée à temps sinon cet abruti d'aristo se serait barré et je n'aurais même pas eu son témoignage.

-Il a dit des trucs intéressants ?

-Ouais. Il a parlé d'une main armée de l'ombre et d'un homme qui est venu le chercher sur son lieu de travail. Ainsi que d'un autre individu appelé Maître. Mais ça ne donne pas grand-chose.

Akira laissa échapper un « ah ». Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tokito semblait s'être focalisée sur cette femme. Elle ne la connaissait même pas alors pourquoi chercher à tout prix la vérité ? Il comprit que depuis le matin, c'était l'image d'Eiko qui tournait et se retournait dans son esprit. Que c'était son image qui la hantait et qui occupait toutes ses pensées. L'image d'une morte presque inconnue. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il ressentit une espèce de jalousie. Elle ne lui avait jamais accordé un regard sauf pour réclamer une revanche. Et maintenant, elle courait après une morte à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé mais qui occupait déjà une grande place dans sa vie.

« Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que c'est son aura qui m'a réveillé et m'a poussé à aller voir », songea-t-il.

En effet, c'était en sentant l'aura de la jeune fille qu'il s'était levé. Il s'était demandé comment cela se faisait qu'elle soit si présente et pourquoi Tokito ne dormait pas à l'heure qu'il était. Pendant un court instant, avec ce qui s'était passé, il avait eu peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il s'était rapidement repris, se disant qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui et que le premier qui tenterait de lui faire du mal goûterait à ses fameuses cartes. Cependant, il était déjà à l'extérieur de la chambre et la curiosité l'avait poussé à avancer.

Tokito lâcha un bâillement suivi d'un frisson. Mine de rien, quand on reste assis à rien faire près d'une baie vitrée ouverte, il fait rapidement froid.

-On devrait retourner se coucher, dit alors Akira en se levant.

Il tendit la main à Tokito pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses deux pieds. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, peu habituée à tant d'attentions de sa part. Néanmoins, elle accepta son service.

Ensemble, ils remontèrent au premier étage. Mais cette fois-ci, Akira n'avait pas à soutenir une Tokito titubante et celle-ci se rappellerait parfaitement cet épisode.

Chacun regagna sa chambre en silence. Ils avaient une nuit de sommeil à compléter.

* * *

Ce fut Yuya qui, quelques heures plus tard, la réveilla :

-Tokito ! Tokito ! Réveille-toi, y'a du nouveau !

-Hein ? Quoi ? Qu…

La jeune Mibu ouvrit des petits yeux encore ensommeillés.

-Du nouveau sur quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant difficilement.

-Des soldats sont revenus à l'auberge. Le dragueur abruti d'hier et puis trois autres qu'on ne connaissait pas. Ils ont dit à la réceptionniste qu'ils avaient intercepté, dans la nuit, un type qui semblait fuir l'auberge. Ils lui ont demandé s'il y avait un Keichi Odura dans son registre. Et en plus tu ne sais pas la meilleure ? Ce type était installé à l'auberge avec sa femme et ses deux enfants et il les a abandonnés pour fuir !

A ces mots, Tokito se leva.

« Merde, comment cet abruti a réussi à se faire prendre ? Il n'est vraiment pas malin… ».

Sans prendre le temps d'enfiler sa tenue habituelle, elle dévala les escaliers, pieds nus et seulement vêtue de son yukata de nuit. Elle ralentit l'allure en arrivant dans le hall. Le soldat de la veille discutait avec la réceptionniste. Cette dernière demandait :

-Vous avez contacté la famille d'Eiko ?

-Non, pas encore. Mais vous savez, ça peut parfois prendre du temps pour les localiser surtout s'il s'agit d'une petite famille de campagne.

-Oui… je comprends. Enfin, l'essentiel est que vous ayez attrapé le coupable. L'auberge pourra bientôt être rouverte ?

-Nous ne sommes pas encore surs qu'il soit le coupable, précisa l'homme. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, je suis intimement persuadé qu'il l'est. Dans ce cas, votre auberge pourra, en effet, bien rouvrir ses portes.

« Quel abruti, pensa Tokito. Avec quelles preuves peut-il être aussi intimement persuadé qu'il est coupable ? Ca se voit qu'il ne l'a pas observé de près. Empoté comme il est, il n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche. Il est juste bon à surveiller les proies avant que les réels chasseurs ne viennent ».

* * *

Keichi était assis par terre, dans sa petite cellule. Il faisait froid et les murs étaient humides. Sa tentative d'évasion avait raté assez rapidement. Il était un bureaucrate, un homme d'affaire, pas un ninja. Escalader un mur était, pour lui, épreuve difficile. Il n'était ni assez rapide, ni assez agile. Très vite, il avait été repéré par des patrouilles. Il avait essayé de fuir. Il avait couru aussi vite qu'il avait pu. Mais son corps était si peu entraîné qu'il s'était rapidement essoufflé. Et on l'avait pris. Il avait été emmené au poste. Et le voilà dans cette cellule humide et inconfortable, en attendant le verdict. Cela pouvait durer plusieurs jours. Il pensa un instant à sa femme et à ses enfants. Même si sa femme le trompait, même si ses enfants semblaient lui porter que peu d'affection, il les aimait. Il savait que tout cela était de sa faute. Il n'était pas assez présent. Il était toujours dans ses comptes et son argent. Toujours à participer à des réunions avec des puissants, histoire d'accroître son rang social. Il avait délaissé sa famille qui l'avait délaissé en retour.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Keichi releva la tête. Quelqu'un allait vers sa cellule. Lorsque cette personne se rapprocha, son sang se glaça. Il avait toujours ce même manteau sombre, qui cachait son visage. Cette même démarche légère et gracieuse. Cette même aura terrifiante.

-Qu… que faites-vous ici ? demanda Keichi lorsque l'homme ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de sa cellule. Comment avez-vous fait pour rentrer ? Il y a des gardes postés partout.

-Pff… ne me fais pas rire. Ces gardes sont si idiots qu'un éléphant pourrait passer sous leur nez sans qu'ils le remarquent.

Une sueur froide coula le long du dos de Keichi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Je de nouveaux ordres du maître. Il a appris votre situation. Il en a beaucoup ri, d'ailleurs. Puis il s'est dit que cette situation comportait du positif.

Il colla son visage encapuchonné contre les barreaux, faisant reculer Keichi qui craignait cette proximité.

-Voici ses ordres : plaidez coupable.

-C…comment ?

-Vous avez bien entendu, reprit l'homme d'une voix froide, plaidez coupable. Et nous épargneront votre femme, vos enfants et tout le reste.

-N…non… je n'ai rien fait… rien fait…

-La justice se fout de savoir si vous l'avez fait ou pas. Elle veut juste un nom. Un visage. Un coupable. Offrez-lui ce qu'elle souhaite, et nous vous assurons la sécurité de tout votre entourage.

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur les deux hommes avant que celui qui était encapuchonné ne commence à dégainer son sabre, de sorte que sa lame brillât dans l'obscurité de la prison.

-Sinon, vous savez ce qui les attend, tous, sans exception. Et nous ne vous promettons pas une mort simple et rapide. Ce serait trop doux pour quelqu'un qui a désobéi au Maître…

-P…pourquoi ?

-Les ordres sont les ordres. Je ne suis que le messager. Votre vie, donnée à la justice, contre la leur. Je suis persuadé que vous ne pouvez pas refuser ça.

Sur ce, l'homme rangea son sabre et tourna les talons.

-A…attendez ! On peut… on peut s'arranger ! Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un accord !

Mais son interlocuteur ne se retourna pas. Bientôt, il fut comme aspiré par l'obscurité.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, la nouvelle tomba : le meurtrier de l'auberge avait été arrêté. Il avait fini par avouer que c'était lui, qui avait empoisonné la pauvre Eiko. Son mobile ? Vengeance sentimentale. Une maîtresse qui lui a joué un sale tour. Son nom ? Keichi Odura. Sa peine ? La mort.

Tokito resta un moment immobile quand la réceptionniste rapporta la nouvelle. La Kyo-team occupait sa journée dans le salon, entre jeux, saké et discussions. Depuis l'annonce de la condamnation à mort du meurtrier, l'ambiance, déjà assez lourde, s'était nettement refroidie.

La femme de Keichi éclata en sanglots. La réceptionniste tenta de la consoler tandis que Kyoshiro cherchait quelque chose dans son sac.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sakuya.

-Je crois que j'ai emporté une solution qui soulage des émotions fortes. Si je la retrouve, je la donnerai à cette pauvre femme.

-Je doute que tes solutions soient conseillées, soupira Sasuke, un air désespéré sur le visage.

-Elle va encore exploser, ajouta Shinrei d'un ton plat.

-Et tu vas être désespéré d'avoir encore raté ton coup, acheva Sakuya avec un petit sourire.

-Que de pessimisme en vous !

Retirée dans son coin, Tokito ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il avait plaidé coupable. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'accuser de choses qu'il n'avait pas faites ?

-En fait, je n'aurais pas dû le laisser partir, murmura-t-elle d'un ton si bas que seul Akira, qui était à côté d'elle, l'entendit. S'il était resté ici, il aurait été moins en danger…

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, répondit le samouraï. C'est lui qui a fait le mauvais choix, c'est tout.

-Qui a dit que je m'en voulais ?

-Et voilà, tu recommences !

Il eut un rire amusé et lui adressa un sourire qui, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, la fit rougir.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Pour ceux et celles qui préfèrent un peu plus de romance, j'en réintroduirai dans les chapitres suivants ;) Peut-être un Mahiro/Tigre. Je ne sais pas trop encore... :3 Si vous avez des préférences, dites-moi ! (sauf pour Akira et Tokito parce que eux, je sais exactement quand je veux les caser ensemble :p)._


	9. Fin d'après-midi

_Pfiou, enfin ce chapitre est né ! J'ai tellement de boulot en ce moment que j'ai un peu de mal à combiner cours et fanfics. Et pourtant, mon esprit turbine toujours à cent à l'heure avec de nouvelles idées, de nouveaux éléments à imbriquer et même de nouveaux projets de fanfics. Ahlàlà, j'aimerais écrire tellement de trucs sur notre (ou seulement mon) couple préféré Akira et Tokito :D Mais le temps me manque..._

_Enfin, bref, je ne suis pas là pour me plaindre, voici la suite, bien plus romantique comme je vous l'avais dit :) Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ^^ Et merci **Neliia **et **Breaker **pour toutes vos reviews sur mes OS également :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

En fredonnant un air d'un ton joyeux, Yuya essora ses cheveux alors qu'elle sortait de la source d'eau chaude. La journée avait été riche en émotion et elle avait éprouvé le besoin d'aller faire trempette. Et ça lui avait fait un bien fou ! Elle était assez attristée de cette histoire de mise à mort mais si l'homme avait réellement commis ce crime –ce dont elle ne doutait pas puisqu'il avait plaidé coupable- il avait le châtiment mérité. Pourquoi y penser plus ? Cela risquait de gâcher leur séjour ! Heureusement, l'affaire s'était dénouée rapidement ce qui signifiait que les portes étaient de nouveau grandes ouvertes. Ils n'avaient plus à rester enfermés dans cette ambiance étouffante et pouvaient continuer de profiter du jardin.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. A l'ouest, le soleil déclinait peu à peu. Mais l'air restait doux. Cela promettait encore de belles journées ensoleillées. Pourquoi pas aller faire une marche tous ensemble à la campagne, pour profiter de ce beau temps ? Avec un pique-nique ! Tiens, bonne idée ça… Il allait falloir qu'elle la soumette aux autres. Elle entendait d'ici les critiques que Kyo lui faisait juste pour la taquiner, Yukimura qui répliquerait que tant qu'il y avait du saké tout irait bien, Akari qui déclarerait qu'elle irait là où irait le samouraï aux yeux de démons et Sakuya et Kyoshiro, généralement assez enthousiastes à ce qu'elle proposait.

Vêtue d'un simple kimono assez léger, elle sortit de la petite cabane qui servait de vestiaire à la source d'eau chaude. Elle était en train d'attacher ses cheveux quand elle remarqua Kyo, appuyé contre la palissade de bois. Immédiatement, elle s'énerva :

-J'espère que tu n'étais pas en train de mater ! s'écria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il eut un rictus en lui attrapant le bras.

-De toutes façons, répondit-il, il n'y a rien à mater.

Sans préavis, il porta passa sa main dans son décolleté :

-Hum… ça n'a pas grossi, hein ? Tu pourrais faire des efforts quand même !

Yuya se dégagea, rouge comme une tomate. Son démon pervers n'avait pas du tout changé : il était toujours aussi pervers !

-T'occupe ! s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de se rhabiller.

Mais le samouraï ne lui laissa pas le temps de rajuster correctement sa tenue. Il l'embrassa, la plaquant contre la palissade en bois. Yuya cessa de se débattre, complètement subjuguée par ce baiser d'amour. Les mains de Kyo se firent de nouveau baladeuses, cherchant à dénouer la ceinture de son kimono.

-A… arrête Kyo, murmura la jeune fille d'un ton peu convaincant.

Le jeune homme n'obéit pas et préféra l'embrasser dans le cou tout en continuant son exploration. Elle gémit doucement quand il passa ses mains sous son kimono et caressa son ventre. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, bloquée par le poids de son amant. C'était lui qui avait l'initiative et dirigeait les choses.

* * *

Assise sur un banc, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, séparée de Kyo et Yuya par une haie, Tokito fut tentée de crier aux deux jeunes gens qu'elle connaissait si bien qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le jardin et qu'ils pourraient aller faire leurs cochonneries ailleurs.

-N…non Kyo, arrête, pas ici, on pourrait venir…

« Ecoute-la pour une fois, pensa la jeune Mibu qui ne tenait pas vraiment à être témoin auditive de leurs ébats. Je t'en supplie, écoute-la et allez vous trouver un autre coin ! ».

-Pff… t'es pas drôle.

Cela signifiait que le samouraï se résignait. Ouf… Elle imagina un instant Yuya en train de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue avant de rejoindre l'intérieur de l'auberge. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, les deux amants passèrent près d'elle sans vraiment y faire attention, main dans la main, léger sourire aux lèvres de la jeune fille et air quelque peu frustré pour son compagnon. Tokito eut envie de rire. De toutes les façons, si ça n'avait pas été Yuya qui avait réfréné ses ardeurs, ça aurait été elle ! Non mais, le jardin est à tout le monde, quoi !

Lorsqu'ils disparurent de son champ de vision, elle se replongea dans ses pensées. Elle revit le visage terrifié et honteux de Keichi, lorsqu'il lui avait avoué avoir été forcé d'être complice de ce meurtre. Puis son air décidé quand il s'était enfui. Il avait cru à sa chance. Tout ça pour se retrouver condamné à mort. Alors qu'il était innocent. Sauf qu'au fond, la justice s'en foutait. Il lui fallait juste un coupable, vrai ou faux, histoire de rassurer tout le monde : « voyez, avec nous, vous êtes en sécurité. On sait arrêter les fous furieux ! ». Si jamais elle rapportait ce qu'elle savait, on ne la croirait pas. Surtout que cet abruti avait plaidé coupable. Que pouvait-elle faire face à ça ? Pas grande chose.

Elle secoua la tête avec rage. Elle s'inquiétait pour rien ! Pourquoi la mort de ce type l'affectait-elle tant ? Elle avait vu tellement de cadavres, elle-même avait tué à tant de reprises… Ses mains étaient loin d'être blanches et pures. Elles étaient plutôt rouges de sang. Alors pourquoi se préoccuper de ce minable ? Parce que c'était injuste ? Certes. Mais depuis quand se penchait-elle sur la justice humaine ? Elle avait toujours soutenu que cette justice-là était minable, corrompue et qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle appartenait à un clan de dieux. Hors de question qu'elle soit soumise aux mêmes règles !

Un mouvement la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle vit Mahiro qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle ne connaissait pas bien la femme-araignée. Elle savait seulement qu'elle était au service du père de Tigre et de Tigre lui-même. Qu'elle avait connu Muramasa parce que sa sœur était sa copine ou un truc dans le genre. Et elle avait cru entendre une histoire comme quoi c'était Chinmei qui avait tué sa sœur mais elle n'en était pas bien sûre. Chinmei… ce minable qui avait osé la tromper en prenant l'apparence de Pique ! Quand elle pensait qu'elle avait fait confiance à ce type…

-Salut Tokito. Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Euh oui, bien sûr, viens.

L'approche que tentait Mahiro l'intrigua. Elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé et, comme elles se connaissaient peu, elles ne pouvaient prétendre être amies.

Il y eut un silence, comme si ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Finalement, la brune se lança :

-Tu avais l'air bien pensive quand je suis arrivée. A quoi tu songeais ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? demanda immédiatement Tokito d'un ton brusque.

Se rendant compte de sa violence, elle se reprit rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas faire la même erreur qu'avec Akira.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. C'est juste que… on ne s'est presque jamais parlées alors je me demandais pourquoi… d'un seul coup…

Mahiro eut un sourire rassurant :

-Justement, comme on ne se connaît pas énormément mais qu'on va quand même passer deux semaines dans la même auberge, je pensais qu'on pourrait faire un peu plus connaissance. Sauf si ça te gêne, bien évidemment.

-Non, ça va, ça ne me gêne pas.

Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à parler de banalités, de la pluie et du beau temps et du séjour qui, elles l'espéraient, finiraient bien. Puis elles continuèrent sur ce qui venait de se passer. La brune avoua trouver la mise à mort un peu directe et que, selon elle, les gardes devraient approfondir leurs recherches et ne pas se contenter de ce simple aveu.

-Mais comme la victime ne semble pas être issue d'une grande famille très riche qui pourrait faire pression, ils s'en fichent, dit-elle d'un air triste. Il leur suffit juste de couper une tête pour leur image.

-Comment tu sais qu'elle n'est pas issue d'une grande famille ?

-J'ai entendu dire qu'on n'a pas encore réussi à la contacter. Ca veut dire qu'elle n'est pas assez éminente pour qu'on puisse la localiser de suite.

Tokito hocha la tête. C'était vrai, elle avait entendu le garde dire ça à la réceptionniste. Voulant changer de sujet pour passer à quelque chose de plus joyeux, Mahiro finit par aborder le thème sensible, déconseillé et même proscrit :

-Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a vraiment rien entre toi et Akira ?

D'un seul coup, la jeune blonde la trouva bien moins sympathique.

-Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Déjà que j'ai eu droit à tes théories à la noix sur le combat !

Son interlocutrice sourit :

-Souvent, quand on réagit brusquement comme ça, c'est qu'on a un truc à cacher, non ?

-Et toi, tu veux que je te parle de Tigre ?

-Hein ? Qu…quoi ? Sire Hidetada est mon maître et protégé ! Il n'y a pas plus que ça entre…

-Ouais, ouais, c'est c'qu'on dit, c'est c'qu'on dit ! Tu te protèges derrière l'argument de _« je le suis parce que c'est mon rôle »_, tu n'arrives même pas à avouer ce que tu ressens vraiment et après c'est moi que tu viens embêter ! Parce qu'il me semble que de mon côté, les choses sont claires : je veux juste une revanche pour mettre ce minable au tapis et lui faire ravaler son insupportable fierté ! Alors que toi… l'argument du garde du corps ne tient pas debout. Surtout que Tigre t'a répété, je ne sais combien de fois, qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune protection.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Tokito de sourire face à la mine rougissante de son amie.

-Aloooooors ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

Mahiro sembla réfléchir à un nouvel argument –un nouveau mensonge- avant de se résigner. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison au fond. Elle eut subitement un visage attristé qui alarma quelque peu la jeune Mibu. Qu'avait-elle dit de mal ?

-Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-De toutes façons, dit sombrement la femme araignée, il n'a d'yeux que pour elle. Il la suit partout, se prenant râteau sur râteau mais il continue, il s'accroche. Je pensai que… que…

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Quelle idiote elle faisait. Pourquoi pleurer pour si peu ? Ce n'était pas digne d'une kunoichi de son rang. En plus, elle avait honte de se laisser aller ainsi, face à Tokito qui la considérerait immédiatement comme faible. Et tout le monde savait qu'elle avait une sainte horreur des gens faibles. Des minables comme elle disait. Mais bon… peu importe… elle avait besoin de parler, quelle que soit la personne qui l'écoutait.

-Je pensais que ça lui passerait, reprit-elle. Qu'il se ferait à l'idée qu'elle ne l'aime pas. J'ai eu cette lueur d'espoir quand la relation entre elle et Kyo s'est concrétisée. Mais en fait… j'ai lu dans ses yeux que non. Qu'il continuerait comme avant.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et les larmes se mirent à rouler doucement le long de ses joues.

-Je ne serais, pour lui, qu'une femme au service de son père, qu'une kunoichi parmi tant d'autres. Certes intégrée au groupe mais jamais plus que ça à ses yeux.

Elle pleura franchement. Quelle honte. Mais quelle honte !

Tokito le regarda un moment avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle souffrait autant.

Sentant ce contact inattendu, Mahiro releva la tête, surprise. Le visage de son amie était presque compatissant. Etrange ça... certainement que personne n'avait jamais vu Tokito avec une telle expression.

-Tu sais, commença la blonde, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu dis et c'est vrai que Tigre donne l'impression de ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Mais c'est un peu étrange, non ?

-De quoi ?

-N'importe quel homme sensé aurait fini par abandonner après s'être pris tous les râteaux qu'il s'est pris. A fortiori si la fille aimée en aime un autre et est aimée par ce même gars. Ce qui est le cas pour Kyo et Yuya. Je veux bien croire que Tigre est un abruti fini à qui il manque quelques cases et pas mal de petites cellules grises, mais je ne le pense pas idiot à ce point-là.

Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer, léger sourire aux lèvres :

-Sinon, il dépasserait Akira et Bonten réunis et ça, c'est tout simplement pas possible !

Mahiro ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire. Elle avait fini par comprendre que traiter les gens de crétins et d'abrutis finis était sa preuve d'amour à elle. Elle montrait qu'elle les appréciait mais qu'elle ne voulait pas l'avouer explicitement.

-Donc comme il ne peut pas être aussi bête, j'en suis venue à la conclusion qu'il y a forcément une raison à son acharnement. Et pas une raison liée au cœur. Plutôt liée à l'intérêt personnel.

-…

-Tu ne le vois peut-être pas, mais Tigre t'apprécie beaucoup. Parfois, on a l'impression que c'est lui qui veille sur toi plutôt que toi sur lui. C'est peut-être juste pour te faire réagir qu'il continue d'agir comme avant vis-à-vis de Yuya. Parce que franchement, je pense que tu es, à ses yeux, autre chose que la simple kunoichi qui monte la garde. Plusieurs fois, il a essayé de te faire abandonner ce rôle. Mais tu t'y accroches comme à un bouclier pour ne pas te confronter à la réalité de tes sentiments.

-Mais je ne peux pas… peux pas lui dire… murmura Mahiro. Ce serait incorrect de ma part ! Une kunoichi ne peut pas tomber amoureuse de son maître. Ou alors, elle doit cesser de le servir en tant que garde du corps.

-Justement, reprit Tokito. Tu en viens au point essentiel. Si Tigre veut que tu abandonnes ton rôle de garde du corps, c'est peut-être parce qu'à ses yeux, tu représentes bien plus que ça. Et qu'il préfère t'avoir à ses côtés comme petite amie plutôt que comme kunoichi protectrice.

La brune rougit en entendant les paroles de son amie.

-Tu… tu crois ?

-Je ne sais pas, ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais elle se tient.

La jeune Mibu eut un grand sourire alors que son interlocutrice séchait ses larmes. Soudainement, une voix bien familières les interrompit :

-Kyo ! Tu ne voudrais pas lâcher Yuya ?!

-Tigre, barre-toi avant que je ne te bute ! s'écria la voix mélodieuse de la chasseuse de prime.

-Ah tiens, quand on parle du loup, constata Tokito en se levant.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda Mahiro.

-Je crois qu'il vient par-là. Je vais te laisser.

-Mais… non, reste !

-Les choses ne se feront pas toutes seules. Parle-lui, si tu veux être fixée. Prend ton courage à deux mains et juste dis-lui. Malgré ses quelques cases manquantes, Tigre est quelqu'un de compréhensif.

Elle lui fit un large sourire et commença à faire quelques pas, laissant derrière elle une Mahiro timide et presque apeurée. Puis elle s'arrêta et se retourna :

-Et oublie le vouvoiement. Ca ne fait pas très intime.

A pas rapides, elle retourna vers l'auberge. En chemin, elle croisa effectivement Tigre, qui venait tout juste d'échapper à une balle de Yuya.

-Pfiou c'est pas gagné, dit-il à l'adresse de la jeune Mibu. Mais bon, peu importe, l'espoir fait vivre !

« J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée dans mon analyse, pensa la blonde. Bon… au moins, Mahiro aura confirmation et je pourrai enfin savoir s'il est possible d'être plus idiot d'Akira et Bonten réunis… ».

Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans le hall de l'auberge, elle tomba justement face à Akira qui sortait, l'air furieux. Au vu de son visage dégoulinant d'eau, quelqu'un lui avait joué un mauvais tour.

-Où est cet abruti de Tigre ?! Je vais l'étriper, le congeler jusqu'à ce qu'il meure d'hypothermie !

« Hors de question qu'il ruine les efforts de Mahiro ! ».

Tokito s'interposa alors et doucement, fit reculer le samouraï, une main sur son épaule.

-Tu le tueras après, pour le moment, il est occupé, déclara-t-elle.

-Occupé à quoi ?

Akira était toujours énervé mais son face-à-face inattendu avec la jeune blonde avait quelque peu diminué sa fureur. Et maintenant, après sa phrase étrange, c'était la curiosité qui primait.

-Quelque chose me dit que ça va batifoler sévère dans le jardin. Mieux vaut les laisser tranquilles.

Le samouraï leva un sourcil intrigué avant de répondre :

-Depuis quand tu joues les entremetteuses ?

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : il se reçut une grande claque derrière la tête made by Tokito. Ses cheveux, trempés, envoyèrent quelques gouttes d'eau alors que sa tête partait en avant.

-Eeeeh ! s'écria la jeune fille qui venait d'en recevoir. On dirait un vrai chien après l'averse !

A son tour, elle se prit une claque derrière la tête :

-Qui as-tu traité de chien ?

-Pourquoi donc renier ta vraie nature ? répondit la blonde avec un large sourire.

-Intéressant, répliqua le samouraï, ne voulant pas céder à une quelconque forme d'agacement, cela signifierait que la grande Tokito Mibu pourchasse depuis des mois quelqu'un qui n'a pas plus de valeur qu'un chien ?

-Hein… ? Mais…

-Je ne te croyais pas tombée si bas !

A son tour, il eut un large sourire alors que la jeune fille tentait trouver une réponse adéquate.

-Qui a dit que les chiens étaient sans valeur, d'abord ? Ne dit-on pas qu'ils sont le plus grand ami de l'Homme ?

-J'ai donc une valeur à tes yeux, toi qui me traite toujours de minable ?

Tokito s'empourpra violemment.

-J'ai…j'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu restes un minable, un sale minable orgueilleux !

Ils continuèrent de se disputer jusqu'à ce qu'Akari intervienne :

-Eh, les tourtereaux !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! s'exclamèrent-t-ils en chœur.

-Venez jouer aux cartes avec Sasuke et moi, continua la femme en faisant comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Il nous faut deux personnes !

-Pourquoi nous ? demanda Tokito en fronçant les sourcils.

-On a peut-être autre chose à faire.

-Mais oui, c'est ça, c'est ça ! Et surtout, lorsque vous nous ferez des petits, n'oubliez pas de nous en garder, hein ?

-QUOIIII ?!

Dans un parfait ensemble, les deux samouraïs se précipitèrent sur la chamane laquelle usa de son regard super-meurtrier-flippant-glacial et de son argument décisif habituel :

-Attaquez-moi et je révèle tous vos secrets à tout le monde !

Aussitôt, son visage s'éclaira à l'idée de pouvoir encore briser quelques réputations.

-Qu…

La menace eut un effet radical : aucun des deux n'osa plus esquisser le moindre geste de violence envers Akari. Ils essayaient de trouver un autre moyen pour se défiler, n'ayant, ni l'un ni l'autre, très envie de jouer aux cartes avec Sasuke qui restait toujours très silencieux et Akari qui trichait, accusait les autres de tricher avant de les menacer de tout raconter à tout le monde si jamais ils osaient remettre en question sa bonne foi. D'ailleurs, ils se demandaient comment le jeune Sarutobi avait pu accepter de jouer avec elle.

-Pourquoi tu ne choisis pas quelqu'un d'autre ? interrogea Tokito.

-Parce qu'il n'y a plus que vous dans cette foutue auberge ! Yukimura et Bonten sont partis draguer dans des bars en y emmenant Luciole, lequel, j'en suis sûr, doit être en train de draguer un scarabée (Akira et Tokito eurent une drôle de tête en tentant d'imaginer la scène). Kyoshiro, Sakuya et Shinrei sont partis visités je sais quel truc culturel. Okuni est partie faire du shopping. Tigre s'est barré dans le jardin après avoir échappé in-extremis à une balle entre les deux yeux. Mahiro a disparu dans la nature. Kyo et Yuya doivent être en train de se bécoter ou de nous faire des petits quelque part ! Donc voilà, mes chers, il ne reste plus que vous deux.

Elle afficha un large sourira face aux deux jeunes samouraïs qui commençaient à se dire qu'ils ne pourraient pas y échapper.

-Et si vous ne voulez pas, je révèle aussi vos secrets à tout le monde !

L'argument de poids, auquel nul ne sait répondre…

« Je la hais… » songèrent Akira et Tokito en se résignant.

-Venez, on s'est installés dans la salle à manger !

* * *

Tigre poussa un profond soupir en ralentissant l'allure. Une fois encore, il avait échappé bel aux balles de la charmante Yuya.

Alors qu'il croyait être seul dans le jardin, il remarqua Mahiro, assise sur un banc. Celle-ci ne le regardait pas et semblait troublée. Il s'approcha d'elle, sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il constata, avec une certaine surprise, qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle avait beau avoir essuyé ses joues, ses yeux reflétaient toujours une extrême tristesse et les traces de larmes qui y étaient toujours présentes confirmèrent ses pensées.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer. Elle était toujours restée droite, digne et fière. Même lorsqu'elle évoquait sa sœur. Malgré la mélancolie, la tristesse et le deuil qui composaient alors son visage, elle ne pleurait pas. Qu'est-ce que avait bien pu la mettre dans un tel état ?

En entendant des bruits de pas, Mahiro releva la tête et le vit. Son cœur fit un triple saut périlleux en arrière. Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de l'affronter. Et pourtant… il était si près désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus le fuir. Et puis, ce serait indigne d'elle. Une kunoichi ne fuit pas. N'abandonne pas. Elle devait se montrer forte.

Tigre s'assit à côté d'elle, prenant la place que Tokito avait laissée.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Mahiro ?

-Rien… rien… je… ne vous en faites pas.

Aussitôt, les paroles de son amie lui revinrent en tête : _Oublie le vouvoiement. Ca ne fait pas très intime. _

Elle avait raison. Mais tutoyer son maître lui semblait tellement anormal.

-Si, il y a quelque chose, reprit Tigre en insistant. Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans un tel état.

Doucement, il obligea Mahiro, qui fixait le sol la tête basse, à le regarder. Elle vit alors qu'il était réellement inquiet. Ce simple constat la toucha énormément. Il était inquiet. Il se préoccupait un peu d'elle. Même s'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Yuya.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il soupira :

-Tu sais, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux me parler. Je peux peut-être t'aider.

Il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre :

-Depuis si longtemps, c'est toi qui m'aide, me rend service. Il faut bien que je te rende la pareille.

-N… non… c'est mon travail de veiller sur vous. Vous n'avez aucun compte à me rendre.

-Ecoute, Mahiro.

La voix de Tigre avait changé. Elle était devenue bien plus sérieuse, solennelle.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu veilles sur moi, d'accord ? Je ne t'ai jamais ordonné de le faire. Si cela te tient à cœur, OK. Mais dans ce cas, ne le prends pas comme étant ton devoir, ton métier. C'est seulement en tant… qu'amie que tu fais ça. Et entre amis, on peut s'aider.

Amie… Il la voyait donc comme une amie. C'était déjà bien. Même si, au fond, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Soudainement, contre toute attente, Tigre la prit dans ses bras, en un doux geste consolateur. Mahiro resta pétrifiée par cette proximité, par cette réaction qu'elle n'avait même pas imaginée. Un moment s'écoula en silence avant que le samouraï ne reprenne la parole, après s'être détaché d'elle :

-Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas parler ? Parfois, ça soulage, tu sais.

_Malgré ses quelques cases manquantes, Tigre est quelqu'un de compréhensif, _avait dit Tokito. Dans ce cas, cela signifiait qu'il saurait comprendre ses sentiments. Et même s'ils n'étaient réciproques, il l'entendrait. Au fond, il avait raison : parler peut soulager. Parler à Tokito lui avait fait du bien, même si, auparavant, pas une seule fois elle n'avait cru qu'elle se confierait un jour à elle. Sous ses airs durs de garçon manqué, la jeune blonde était, finalement, une amie à l'écoute et plutôt accueillante !

Son cerveau n'eut pas plus le temps de réfléchir que sa parole s'était mise en marche, débitant, à un rythme rapide, ce qu'elle avait déjà exposé à Tokito et qui lui pesait tellement :

-Je… vous ne comprenez donc pas. Tout ce temps, où j'ai veillé sur vous. Où j'ai assuré votre protection. Où je m'inquiétais, à chaque fois que vous disparaissiez de mon champ de vision. Toutes ces fois, où j'ai passé des nuits entières à monter la garde près de votre chambre. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je l'ai fait ? Toutes ces années, je me suis entraînée. Je me suis formée, j'ai combattu tant mes ennemis que mon propre corps. J'ai renoncé à tout ce que la vie aurait pu m'offrir de différent –une vie heureuse et tranquille auprès d'un mari aimant- pour vivre dans un monde si violent, si dur pour une femme. Pourquoi, à votre avis ? Certes, au début, c'était pour Kyo. Parce que je voulais le tuer. M'entraîner pour, enfin, réussir à venger ma sœur. Et puis, petit à petit, j'ai compris qu'une autre raison s'était imposée à moi. Inconsciemment. J'ai compris que tout ce travail, cet acharnement, ces sacrifices, je les ai faits pour vous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Parce que ma seule manière d'être proche de vous était en jouant le rôle de la kunoichi, garde du corps. Parce que c'était l'unique façon que j'avais trouvée pour rester à vos côtés.

-Mais non… tu aurais pu…

-Rester en tant qu'amie ? Maintenant, vous dites ça. Mais il y a quelques années, cela ne venait à l'esprit de personne. Je vous connaissais si peu. J'étais, avant tout, au service de votre père. L'idée qu'un futur shogun puisse sympathiser avec la kunoichi de l'ombre de son père était tout simplement irréaliste. Je l'ai rapidement compris. J'ai compris que si je voulais espérer rester à vos côtés, je devais continuer de tenir ce rôle. Et petit à petit, c'est devenu une habitude. C'est devenu mon déguisement préféré. Mon masque favori pour cacher mes réels sentiments, mes réelles intentions.

Elle fit une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle.

-A priori, ça n'a que trop bien marché, continua-t-elle. Parce que… parce tu ne sembles pas avoir compris ce que je pouvais ressentir, à chaque fois que tu lui cours après.

Tigre nota mentalement qu'elle s'était mise à le tutoyer. Depuis le temps qu'il lui demandait d'abandonner le vouvoiement !

-A chaque fois que tu lui fais tes déclarations, multiples et variées. Alors que tu sais très bien que tu ne l'auras jamais. Qu'elle en aime un autre et qu'elle n'a jamais été amoureuse de toi. Malgré tous les vents, tu t'accroches. Et tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je peux ressentir du… désespoir. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je me suis autant attachée à un homme qui aimera, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, une femme qui ne partagera jamais ses sentiments. Si longtemps, j'ai caché mes sentiments derrière le prétexte d'être là pour te protéger. Mais maintenant… j'en ai marre ! Je sais bien que tu ne voudras jamais de moi mais au moins, ouvre les yeux. Ou tu seras malheureux toute ta vie. Il faudrait que tu comprennes enfin que Yuya et toi ne vivrez pas l'amour éternel ensemble.

Elle se tut, presque honteuse de ce qu'elle avait dit. En plus, elle avait osé tutoyer son maître ! Elle voulait disparaître. Partir, loin, et ne plus jamais revenir. Ne plus jamais avoir à l'affronter en face. Pourtant, elle en avait vu, des dangers. Elle en avait affronté, des ennemis. Combien de fois avait-elle frôlé la mort ? Elle avait vu toutes sortes d'horreurs dans sa vie. Mais ne s'était jamais découragé. N'avait jamais fui. Avait toujours cru en un avenir meilleur. Et là… face à une situation si banale, comparée à ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle ne trouvait rien de mieux que de vouloir disparaître, esquiver, se dérober.

Elle se leva, prête à aller se fondre dans la foule de Kyoto. Prête à s'immerger dans ce raz-de-marée humain. A s'y noyer et se volatiliser.

Mais Tigre se leva également et, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste pour partir, il lui attrapa le poignet. L'attirant vers lui, il la serra dans ses bras.

-Je sais bien, que Yuya ne m'aimera jamais, répondit-il doucement. Je le sais depuis un moment.

-Alors pourquoi…

-C'était devenu une habitude. Comme un rituel. Mais bien vite, je me suis aperçu que courir ainsi derrière elle était également une façon pour moi de me faire remarquer. En même temps, qui ne remarquerait pas un type qui vient d'échapper in extremis à de multiples coups de feu ?

Il eut un sourire et resserra un peu plus son étreinte. Mahiro ne tenta pas de se dégager. En vérité, son corps ne réagissait plus du tout.

-Je crois que je voulais me faire voir en continuant de jouer le rôle de l'amant éconduit. Attirer l'attention, en particulier celle d'une charmante brune si discrète, si secrète, toujours dans l'ombre.

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et leva son visage vers lui :

-Depuis tout ce temps où tu es au service de mon père, j'ai appris à t'observer, à remarquer tes manies et tes habitudes. J'avoue qu'au début, tu n'étais que la garde du corps de la famille. Mais peu à peu, j'ai compris que tu étais bien plus que cela.

Doucement, il replaça une mèche brune de la jeune femme derrière son oreille, afin de dégager son visage, lequel affichait un air surpris, perdu, confus.

-Avant tout, tu es, tu restes une femme. Une belle femme. Gentille, douce, attentionnée. Plus d'une fois je me suis fait la remarque que sourire en kimono sous le soleil t'irait bien mieux que de vivre dans ce monde violent, dur, sans pitié, comme tu le qualifies toi-même. A force de vivre à tes côtés, ayant appris à te connaître, j'ai compris que la place que tu occupais dans ma vie était bien plus que celle d'une simple kunoichi.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avec douceur et même… amour ? Mahiro ne pouvait pas y croire.

-Tu es une fille exceptionnelle, Mahiro. Ce serait dommage que tu dissimules ce que tu es réellement derrière le rôle de la femme de l'ombre, qui monte la garde et ne connais que la haine et la violence. Tu es bien au-dessus de ça. Tu es bien plus que ça. J'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre. De te pousser à abandonner cette sorte de hiérarchie que tu t'étais imposée, cette relation de maître à serviteur que tu décrivais. En vérité, je t'aime énormément, Mahiro. Pour tout ce que tu es. Alors je t'en prie, ne te cantonne pas au seul rôle de garde du corps. Tu occultes tellement d'autres choses extraordinaires de ta personne.

La jeune femme ne croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait ? Qu'il l'aimait énormément ? Avait-il vraiment dit une chose pareille ? Elle avait du mal à le croire. Et pourtant, le doux baiser qu'il déposa sur ses lèvres lui prouva qu'elle avait bien entendu.

Sans plus se contrôler, elle lui sauta au cou, heureuse comme jamais. Tigre eut un sourire en passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour la garder un peu plus blottie contre lui.

« Finalement, il n'est pas plus abruti que Bonten et Akira réunis, songea la Mahiro, aux anges. Faudra que je le dise à Tokito. Et que je la remercie ».

* * *

En parlant de Tokito, celle-ci était à deux doigts d'étriper Akari. Enfin, cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'elle était à deux doigts de massacrer la chamane. Akira tentait, tant bien que mal, de calmer les pulsions meurtrières de sa voisine de table. En face, Sasuke avait un air totalement blasé, jouant ses cartes comme par automatisme. Lui aussi semblait en avoir marre mais personne n'osait le dire de peur de voir ses fantasmes ou hontes les plus intimes révélés au grand jour.

-Encore gagné ! s'exclama Akari, les deux bras levé en signe de victoire.

« Quand on triche tout le temps, ce n'est pas bien compliqué », pensa Tokito qui, une fois encore, avait été tentée de lancer ses propres cartes de tarot sur la chamane avant d'être arrêté par un Akira qui ne voulait pas faire de vagues.

-Allez, on recommence !

« Oooooh noooon ! ».

Heureusement pour nos trois personnages, l'arrivée de Kyoshiro, Sakuya et Shinrei les sauvèrent. Ceux-ci semblaient ravis de leur petite balade. Sakuya leur dit avoir repéré un restaurant où ils pourraient aller dîner tous ensemble.

L'idée fut soumise, peu après, à toute la communauté, chacun étant revenu de ses différentes activités. Elle fut adoptée à la majorité (en fait, personne ne s'y opposa). C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent attablés dehors, sur une terrasse, autour d'une longue table. Les discussions allèrent bon train, chacun racontant son expédition. La nouvelle du nouveau petit couple fit rapidement le tour et tous se réjouirent. En particulier Tokito bien qu'elle ne le laissât pas transparaître. Yukimura raconta sa rencontre avec une charmante brune, attirante et pulpeuse à souhait. Sauf qu'il s'était avéré que ladite brune était mariée et le Sanada avait été provoqué en duel par le mari. Ne voulant pas qu'il y ait d'esclandre et surtout de morts, Bonten avait forcé Yukimura à quitter les lieux, disant que cet abruti ne valait pas la peine qu'il salisse son sabre de son sang. Luciole n'avait pas dragué un scarabée mais une chenille. Malheureusement, celle-ci n'avait pas semblé accepter ses avances. Quant à Okuni, elle commença à faire le détail de tout ce qu'elle avait acheté avant qu'il ne soit voté, à la majorité encore une fois, que tous s'en fichaient.

Yuya profita du repas pour soumettre son idée de pique-nique pour le lendemain midi. Kyo la taquina, comme elle l'avait prévu, Luciole parla de sa chenille et ils eurent à nouveau recours au vote. Aucune opposition n'ayant été exprimée (en plus, personne n'avait voté blanc !) il fut décidé qu'ils iraient à la campagne le lendemain.

-Avec du saké, précisa Kyo. Sinon, on ne part pas.

-D'accord, avec du saké, soupira Yuya.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée fut animé : après le dîner, ils observèrent un moment la ville nocturne. Celle-ci vivait pleinement, de jour comme de nuit. Les lanternes éclairaient les rues lesquelles étaient pleines d'animation. Mahiro et Yuya parvinrent à convaincre les mecs de ne pas aller faire un tour au bar et tous rentrèrent, sobres et en parfait état, à l'auberge.

Le hall était vide, la réceptionniste n'étant certainement pas loin. Cette dernière avait eu beaucoup de courage pour reprendre ses journées telles qu'elles étaient autrefois, après le terrible évènement qui s'était produit. Yuya avait peur que ce meurtre ne lui fasse perdre de la clientèle. Il était encore trop tôt pour en juger.

-Moi, je vais me coucher, lâcha la chasseuse de prime avec un bâillement non contenu. Je suis crevée !

-A mon avis, on va tous faire de même, répondit Shinrei que sa visite culturel avait quelque peu claqué (et oui, piétiner en ville peut être épuisant, même pour un samouraï !).

-Sauf le fils à papa, répliqua Sasuke d'un ton toujours aussi neutre.

En effet, ils eurent juste le temps de voir Tigre s'éclipser au bras de Mahiro dans le jardin.

-Bah, laissons-les se conter leur nouvel amour, s'exclama Okuni qui semblait, en revanche, péter la forme.

-Au moins, maintenant, il ne m'embêtera plus, sourit Yuya.

-Tu ne donnais pas l'air de le trouver embêtant, la taquina Kyo. Moi je trouve que tu l'encourageais plus qu'autre chose à continuer.

-Quoi ?! Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu n'es pas dans ma tête, que je sache ! Tu ne sais absolument pas ce que j'en pense ! Je t'interdis de parler à ma place ! Tu n'es qu'un…

-Tais-toi, planche à pain. Tu fais trop de bruit.

-Hein ?! Mais va te faire…

Kyo lui coupa la parole par un langoureux baiser qui fit fortement rougir Yuya.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement ! continua-t-elle lorsqu'il se furent séparés.

-Dites-donc, les amoureux, commença Okuni, vous pourriez, vous aussi, aller conter fleurette autre part !

-D'ailleurs, je suis persuadé que si Yuya et Akira acceptaient d'intervertir leurs chambres, ça plairait à tout le monde, ajouta Bonten avec un large sourire en direction du plus jeune des Shiseiten.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! s'écria celui-ci en rougissant. Tu veux vraiment mourir congeler ?

-Boh, c'est mignon tout plein un petit Akira rougissant !

Ni une ni deux, le pauvre Bonten ne fut bientôt plus qu'un glaçon sous les rires du reste du groupe. Cependant, le plus étrange était le fait que Tokito n'ait pas réagi. En temps normal, le colosse se serait retrouvé assailli de cartes de tarot tranchantes avant même d'avoir pu dire ouf. Mais pas là.

Alors que Yuya partait se couchait, suivie d'une bonne partie de la bande, Akira chercha Tokito des yeux (ou du moins de ses yeux du cœur). Elle était près du comptoir vide et était absorbée par quelque chose. Elle n'avait certainement pas entendu ce qu'avait dit Bonten alors.

Le samouraï s'approcha d'elle. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne réfléchissait pas. Il avait juste envie de s'approcher d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle s'était excusée, qu'elle avait pris conscience de son comportement, il n'avait plus aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Et puis même si elle ne s'était pas excusée, certainement aurait-il très difficilement résisté à aller vers elle.

Il posa une main sur son épaule pour lui faire reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il la sentit tressaillir et tourner la tête vers lui.

-Tout le monde a déserté, commença-t-il. Tu ne vas pas te coucher ?

-Si, si, j'y vais…

Cependant, elle ne bougea pas. Elle avait remarqué, quelques minutes plus tôt, que le registre était ouvert sur le comptoir. Et la réceptionniste n'était pas là. Il n'y avait pas de mal à jeter un coup d'œil. Juste un petit coup d'œil. Rien de plus…

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de m'attendre pour aller te coucher, reprit Tokito, constatant qu'Akira était toujours là. Je ne suis pas une maman qui doit accompagner son petit au dodo, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire moqueur. Quoique peut-être dans ton cas en aurais-tu besoin.

-Qui traites-tu de petit ? Je suis plus âgé que toi, je te signale.

-Ca, tu n'en sais rien ! On doit avoir à peu près le même âge. Alors, ne la ramène pas trop.

Ils se chamaillèrent encore un peu avant d'éclater de rire face à leur comportement puéril. Puis Akira décida de monter se coucher, ayant compris que la jeune fille souhaitait un peu de solitude, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Néanmoins, il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Il la laissa donc seule, dans la hall désert, face au registre dans lequel avait trouvé ce qui l'intéressait au plus haut point.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Malgré leurs disputes incessantes, Akira et Tokito s'adorent en réalité ! (et je crois qu'au fond, l'idée d'intervertir les chambres avec Yuya n'aurait pas gêné plus que ça Akira :p)_

_A la prochaine ! :3_


	10. Yoko Fujiwa

_Chapter 10, enfiiiiin ! Après avoir commencé à écrire ce chapitre, l'avoir perdu, m'être énervée, l'avoir réécrit, il est enfin là :D Un peu moins de romance à proprement parler mais glissons-nous tout de même dans les pensées d'Akira et Tokito qui ne restent pas insensibles ;) Et puis on avance aussi petit à petit dans la recherche de la vérité... Découvertes surprenantes, gros points d'interrogations, bref je vous laisse découvrir !_

_Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, je suis toujours très contente de les lire ! Pareil sur mes OS, thank you very, very, very much ! :3 (love you, my little readers !)_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Tokito resta un moment immobile, près du comptoir. Elle suivit Akira du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Elle repensa à ces mois, qu'elle avait passés, à le suivre sans relâche. A sa froideur, son incessant refus. Mais en même temps, la gentillesse qu'elle avait perçue derrière ses actes, derrière son masque. Car oui, malgré ses airs distants, son sourire moqueur et son ton sarcastique, elle savait désormais qu'Akira était quelqu'un de profondément attaché à ceux qui lui étaient chers, à ses amis, ses frères d'armes. Il n'y avait qu'à voir tout ce qu'il avait affronté pour Bontenmaru, lorsque qu'elle, Tokito Mibu, le retenait prisonnier. Derrière cet homme froid et, à priori, sans sentiment, se cachait un homme loyal, pouvant faire preuve d'une gentillesse étrange venant de lui.

En fronçant les sourcils, Tokito se souvint de cette nuit-là où il l'avait serrée contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle ait trop froid. A dire vrai, elle avait apprécié l'étreinte. Même si jamais elle ne l'avouerait. Elle avait aimé sentir ses bras, forts et musclés, autour de son petit corps, son menton reposant légèrement sur son crâne. Elle avait aimé sentir son cœur battre contre elle et entendre son souffle, si proche. Savoir qu'il était là, avec elle, à côté d'elle et pas simplement devant, lui tournant le dos.

Elle secoua violemment la tête. Elle divaguait complètement, là. D'accord, cette étreinte ne l'avait pas laissée insensible. Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, si ? Il était hors de question qu'Akira, cet homme qu'elle voulait battre à tout prix, puisse la déstabiliser autant par une simple étreinte. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, ou elle ne parviendrait jamais à le mettre à terre.

Des bruits de pas la sortirent de ses pensées. Quelqu'un approchait. Tokito quitta immédiatement sa position près du comptoir. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier, comme si elle allait se coucher. La réceptionniste, qui venait d'apparaître depuis la salle à manger, lui souhaita bonne nuit. Tokito la vit du coin de l'œil ranger tranquillement le registre à sa place habituelle, sans paraître soupçonneuse. Certainement qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de toutes les informations intéressantes qu'on pouvait y trouver.

* * *

Arrivée au premier étage, elle ne s'arrêta pas devant sa chambre et continua, jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait au deuxième. Chambre 204. C'était là qu'avait logé, pendant quatre jours, Eiko Tôga. Tokito était persuadée que la pièce n'avait pas été fouillée. Au vu des compétences des autorités locales et surtout de leur je-men-foutisme total lorsqu'il avait été su qu'Eiko ne provenait pas d'une riche et haute famille, il était peu probable qu'une réelle enquête ait été menée jusque dans la chambre de la victime.

Rapidement, Tokito gravit les quelques marches, d'un pas léger et presque dansant. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte en bois qui portait le numéro 204. Rapide vérification autour d'elle. Personne. Elle appuya sur la poignée. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Elle esquissa un sourire face à sa chance. Elle entra dans la chambre d'un pas silencieux.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Néanmoins, la nuit claire qui passait à travers la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient ouverts, laissait forme la forme d'un lit, d'une table de chevet, d'une armoire. Rien de bien spécial. La chambre était meublée comme toutes les autres. Cependant, c'était ce que recelait cette pièce d'apparence banale qui intéressait Tokito.

Plissant les yeux, elle chercha quelque chose qui lui procurerait une source de lumière. Elle repéra alors un chandelier avec trois bougies. A tâtons, elle chercha une boîte d'allumette ou un truc dans le genre. Elle en trouva une, à proximité. Elle craqua l'allumette et entreprit d'enflammer les bougies. Avec cette source de lumière, elle parvenait à voir la chambre autrement.

Elle resta un moment perplexe, debout, immobile. Par où commencer ? Et que cherchait-elle, précisément ? Elle ne savait pas bien. Un truc qui le mettrait sur la piste d'un éventuel ennemi. Quelqu'un qui aurait eu une raison de vouloir tuer Eiko. Un mobile. Un nom. Un visage. Elle voulait fouiller dans le quotidien voire le passé de cette femme si étrange, afin de le connaître, de la comprendre. Connaître la victime mène souvent à comprendre les raisons de sa mort.

Après de nombreuses réflexions, Tokito opta pour l'armoire comme point de départ. Parce qu'on dissimule souvent des choses dans des armoires. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir. L'armoire, c'est sacré. Aucun membre de sa garde rapprochée n'avait osé s'en approcher sous peine de se voir estropié à vie. C'était son sanctuaire. C'était là où elle cachait tout ce qui pouvait avoir un lien avec sa féminité dissimulée. A commencer par ces vêtements, qui se retrouvaient tâchés de sang –son sang- au rythme régulier d'une fois par mois. Elle soupira à ce souvenir. Qu'avait-elle fait aux divinités pour qu'elles la fassent naître fille ? Ce que ça pouvait être handicapant… C'est pourquoi elle avait apprécié de se travestir en jeune garçon pendant toutes ces années. Agir comme un garçon, être vue comme un garçon. Oui, elle aurait aimé être homme. Une rapide pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit. Akira. Comment aurait-il agi, si elle avait vraiment été Tokito, fils de Muramasa –ou Fubuki, au fond, peu importe le père ? L'aurait-il pris dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait ? Serait-il revenu sur ses pas, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés séparés, peu avant d'arriver à Kyoto ? Certainement pas…

A nouveau, elle secoua la tête avec violence. A quoi elle pensait ? Il était aussi possible qu'Akira aurait agi exactement de la même façon, que ce soit elle ou quelqu'un d'autre. Depuis quand pensait-elle qu'il lui accordait une attention particulière ? Depuis quand espérait-elle qu'il lui accorde cette attention particulière ? Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose de lui : un nouveau combat. Elle n'avait que faire de son indifférence ou, au contraire, de son attention.

Elle ouvrit les portes de l'armoire tout en songeant qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de divaguer ainsi.

Plusieurs kimonos pendaient. Ils étaient tous très jolis, avec de belles décorations et motifs. Tokito les observa un instant, essayant de voir Eiko portant chacun d'entre eux. Oui, décidément, cela lui allait bien. C'était tout à fait son style. Pas le sien. Jamais elle ne pourrait porter un de ces kimonos. Trop féminin. Cela créerait trop un décalage entre ses airs de garçon manqué, ses cheveux et son vêtement qui ferait très femme. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier la beauté de l'habit.

Des yeux, elle continua de parcourir le contenu de l'armoire. Et quelque chose retint son attention. Un hakama. Ce vêtement ne semblait pas en accord avec le reste. C'était… bizarre. Bizarre de voir Eiko avec un hakama. Pourquoi avait-elle un tel vêtement dans sa garde-robe ? Cela signifiait-il qu'elle avait une quelconque aptitude dans le maniement du sabre ? Etait-elle, en réalité, une samouraï vagabonde, sans maître et sans attache ?

Intriguée par cette constatation, Tokito entreprit alors de fouiller plus minutieusement l'armoire. Son instinct lui disait que le meuble ne lui avait pas encore livré tous ses secrets.

Elle passa alors méthodiquement les mains entre chaque vêtement soigneusement plié et posé sur une étagère. Ses efforts furent récompensés car, arrivée au dernier niveau, sa main rencontra une forme familière.

C'était un petit sabre, au manche joliment sculpté. Il était plutôt léger, facilement maniable pour une femme. Tokito resta un moment interdite face à l'éclat de la lame. C'était vraiment une belle arme. Un peu courte, peut-être, mais bien affûtée et d'une grande beauté. D'où Eiko tenait-elle un truc pareil ? Savait-elle s'en servir ?

Soudainement, une lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit de Tokito. Elle revit ce qu'avait montré sa carte, quelques jours plus tôt. Un comédien. Elle avait alors pensé à un coup de théâtre ou quelque chose qui ne serait que fiction. En vérité, ce que souhaitait lui dire ça carte, c'était qu'Eiko tenait le rôle de la comédienne. Elle jouait la femme élégante, discrète, fragile, même. Alors qu'on vérité elle avait plus du samouraï solitaire et possédait une bien belle arme. Dans ce cas, comment se pouvait-elle qu'elle se soit laissée empoisonnée aussi grossièrement ? Et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas son sabre sur elle, lorsqu'elle était morte ? Si elle était menacée, la première des choses à faire était de garder son arme sur soi, à portée de main.

A cette pensée, Tokito se fit la réflexion que son propre sabre était rangé dans sa chambre. Après tout, elle ne craignait pas grand-chose ici. C'était des vacances, qu'ils s'offraient. Pas un combat sur un champ de bataille. De plus, cela faisait un moment que la Kyo-team n'avait plus de réel adversaire. Tous cherchaient plus ou moins une stabilité nouvelle, à se retrouver et comprendre enfin le chemin qui leur tendait les bras.

Lorsque son regard tomba de nouveau sur le sabre, elle eut un moment d'hésitation. Le prendre avec elle ou le remettre à sa place ? Elle opta pour la deuxième option. C'était plus sage. Effacer toute trace de son passage. Personne ne devrait savoir. Ou elle serait dans de beaux draps. Ce n'était pas très légal, ce qu'elle faisait. Quoique… elle n'en savait rien, en fait. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le droit des humains et elle s'en fichait. Elle était au-dessus de ça, elle. Ou pas, d'ailleurs…

Reposant le sabre là où elle l'avait trouvé, Tokito fronça les sourcils quand sa main toucha une nouvelle chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée précédemment. Une feuille de papier pliée en quatre. Aussitôt, elle s'en saisit pour l'observer de plus près. Elle la déplia lentement.

C'était un avis de recherche. Mais pas une tête mise à prix pour un criminel de haut rang. C'était un avis de disparition. Yoko Fujiwa. Un dessin approximatif et grossier laissait voir une femme jeune et banale, sans grand signe distinctif. A vrai dire, l'affiche ne servait strictement à rien car elle ne permettait pas vraiment de différencier ladite Yoko des autres femmes jeunes, brunes, plutôt jolies. Néanmoins, Tokito ne remit pas de suite le papier à sa place. Premièrement, elle se demandait pourquoi Eiko avait cet avis avec elle. Quelle était son lien avec la disparue. Ensuite, le nom de Yoko Fujiwa lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

Elle avait dû le croiser un jour qu'elle fouillait, pour une raison X ou Y dans la paperasse qui composait la grande bibliothèque Mibu. Yoko avait-elle donc un lien avec le clan ? Pas forcément. Les Mibu, en tant que clan suprême –de dieux, disait-elle autrefois- avaient des informations un peu sur tout, tant sur ses membres que sur le Japon en général. Ils répertoriaient les différents évènements qui animaient le pays, les faits divers, les accidents et les disparitions.

Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs ce qu'elle avait pu lire, sur cette Yoko. Impossible de s'en rappeler. Elle n'avait pas dû y faire attention, comme d'habitude. Elle détestait se pencher sur les petits faits divers qui faisaient tant vibrer les humains, ces sales minables. A présent, elle le regrettait. Elle devait savoir qui était Yoko Fujiwa. Quand elle avait disparu. Pourquoi. A quel endroit. Si elle avait été retrouvée entre temps.

Assise en tailleur au sol, Tokito réfléchit longuement. Puis, comme pour répondre à une question muette, hocha doucement la tête. Oui. Elle savait à qui il fallait qu'elle s'adresse. Qui était le plus à même pour répondre à ses questions. Il fallait qu'elle interroge un rat de bibliothèque, susceptible d'avoir lu cette information et d'y avoir fait attention.

Elle sourit et s'étira en bâillant. Elle ignorait l'heure qu'il était mais elle était claquée. En plus, si elle avait bien compris, Yuya organisait un pique-nique pour le lendemain. Hors de question de marmotter sous la couette, alors.

Elle remit le feuille pliée en quatre avec le sabre et, satisfaite de ses découvertes, souffla les trois bougies avant de quitter silencieusement la chambre.

* * *

Se glissant telle une ombre dans le couloir, elle rejoignit la sienne sans un bruit. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller Yuya. Cependant, celle-ci n'était pas aussi endormie qu'elle le croyait.

-Tu te couches bien tard, murmura-t-elle.

Tokito sursauta :

-Tu ne dormais pas ?

-J'ai dormi. Mais je me suis réveillée il y a une demie heure environ et depuis, impossible de retrouver le sommeil.

Tokito leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Alors son amie enchaîna, manifestant sa grande curiosité :

-T'étais où ?

« Ca te regarde ? » eut envie de répondre la jeune Mibu.

Néanmoins, ne voulant pas faire de mal à Yuya, elle s'efforça de construire un mensonge crédible. Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'elle était allée fouiller dans les affaires d'une morte.

-Euhm… je… je n'avais pas vraiment sommeil. Alors j'ai pris l'air dans le jardin, jusqu'à la fermeture. J'ai regardé les étoiles.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas vrai, mais elle aurait bien aimé que ce soit la vérité. Ca faisait un moment, qu'elle n'avait pas observé les étoiles.

-Le ciel était dégagé, on voyait bien. La Grande Ourse était jolie… ça me rend un peu nostalgique, tout ça.

En revanche, ça, c'était vrai. Elle repensa à son Hokutoshichisei, volé par ce minable de Chinmei et détruit par la suite. Pff… quel gâchis. Un si beau sabre.

Yuya fronça les sourcils dans le noir et Tokito sentit qu'elle n'était absolument pas convaincue. Pourtant, c'était crédible, non ?

-Tu sais, commença la chasseuse de prime, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir…

Quelle honte ? OK, ce n'était peut-être pas très légal, mais de toutes les façons, personne à part elle ne se bougerait pour essayer de connaître la vérité. La vraie vérité. Pas celle fantasmée d'avoir déjà attrapé le coupable au bout d'un seul jour d'enquête. Alors, elle pouvait bien se permettre ça. Si c'était pour rétablir la vérité et éviter à cet empoté d'être décapité par un sabre bien affûté (ou brûlé vif sur un bûcher ou encore ébouillanté, au bon vouloir du bourreau !).

-Je trouve ça même trop mignon, continua la blonde, d'un ton enthousiaste.

Tokito ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mignon. C'était plutôt morbide, tout ça.

-Tu sais, je suis ton amie.

-Ouais, je sais, répondit la Mibu d'un ton évasif.

-Je sais rester muette, aussi. Alors tu peux me le dire, hein. Tu peux bien me le dire, que tu étais avec Akira !

Pendant un cours instant, au ton qu'avait pris sa voix, Tokito l'imagina avec des petites étoiles dans les yeux. L'instant d'après, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait vraiment de dire.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute avec ce minable ?!

-Pff… t'es trop drôle quand tu essaies de nier ce qui est si visible ! Vous étiez les deux derniers à aller vous coucher. Si ce n'est pas un bon début.

Tokito n'en croyait vraiment pas ses oreilles. Son esprit était tout entier concentré à vouloir éviter la peine capitale à un innocent, et voilà que Yuya venait immiscer Akira dans tout ce fatras d'idées emmêlées. Comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué comme ça ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi Akira ? Pourquoi l'embêtaient-elles toutes avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire, de ce minable ? Oui, elle devait reconnaître que, parfois, elle aimait bien être à ses côtés. Mais il n'y avait guère plus que ça et ce minable lui passait, actuellement, à des kilomètres au-dessus de la tête.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec cet abruti, répondit Tokito, d'un ton sec.

-Tu penses que je vais te croire ? demanda Yuya en étouffant un rire.

-Eh bien oui, je pense, parce que je dis la vérité.

-Mais tu n'as pas dit la vérité tout à l'heure. Tu n'es pas allée voir les étoiles.

La blonde soupira face à l'entêtement de son amie. Alors elle céda. Mais qu'à moitié.

-D'accord, t'as raison, je ne suis pas allée voir les étoiles. Même si, crois-moi, j'aurais bien aimé.

-Pas de balade romantique sous un ciel étoilé ?

Tokito devina plus qu'elle ne vit le large sourire malicieux de la chasseuse de prime. Ce qu'elle pouvait être embêtante, quand elle s'y mettait. Tokito adorait Yuya, elle était gentille, pleine de bonne volonté, généreuse –sauf en ce qui concerne l'argent- souriante. Mais quand elle voulait un truc, elle savait se montrer têtue et surtout énervante.

-Non, répondit la Mibu en se retournant sous ses couvertures, pas de balade romantique.

« Plutôt balade intriguante dans le passé d'une morte ».

-C'est c'qu'on dit, c'est c'qu'on dit. Je suis sûre que tu nous caches quelque chose.

« Peut-être mais pas ce à quoi tu penses ».

Yuya attendit un moment puis, constatant que son interlocutrice ne dirait plus rien, poussa un petit soupir.

-Enfin bon… dit-elle en guise de conclusion, bonne nuit.

-Ouais, c'est ça, bonne nuit.

* * *

Tokito émergea d'un sommeil sans rêve par les incessants cris d'un énergumène :

-Allez ! Debout là-dedans ! Réveillez-vous ! Ne soyons pas en retard !

La blonde se détacha difficilement de son oreiller et vit sa voisine de lit sauter à terre, l'air furieux.

-Quel abruti de Tigre Rouge ! pesta-t-elle. Il ne pense même pas aux autres clients de l'auberge ! Je vais le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute !

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et Tokito la vit sortir dans le couloir à grands pas.

-Tiiiiiiiigre ! cria-t-elle.

Mais Mahiro était déjà occupée à calmer son amant.

« Comment fait-il pour être aussi en forme de bon matin ? » se demanda la jeune Mibu, en se laissant de nouveau tomber, face contre l'oreiller. « Veux pas me lever… ».

Le bruit d'un coup bien placé se fit entendre puis un gémissement « mais Yuyaaaa… Ca fait maaal ! » ainsi qu'un « Je crois que tu y es allée un peu fort quand même » venant de Mahiro.

-Allez, debout la belle au bois dormant ! dit une voix.

En relevant la tête, Tokito vit Yukimura, tout sourire, qui était avait dû comprendre la porte laissée ouverte par Yuya comme une invitation.

Aussitôt, la blonde saisit le premier truc qui était sous sa main –son oreiller- et le lança dans la direction du samouraï :

-Barre-toi de ma chambre, minable ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et ferme la porte !

Le jeune compris de suite le message : on n'importune pas ainsi une jeune fille au réveil –surtout quand elle s'appelle Tokito.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée suite au départ express du Yukimura, la jeune Mibu bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Une nouvelle journée en vue. Une journée à la campagne.

Dans un soupir, elle se leva et s'habilla. Elle allait mettre le nez hors de la chambre quand Yuya ouvrit la porte à la volée et la claqua derrière elle.

-Vraiment… quel abruti, grogna-t-elle. Mais quel abruti ! J'espère que les clients ne nous en voudront pas trop de ce tapage matinal.

Tokito afficha un léger sourire face à la mine énervée de son amie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien. C'est rare de te voir de si mauvaise humeur de bon matin.

-Si cet abruti de Tigre n'avait pas décidé de jouer le rôle du réveil-matin…

Sur ce, la chasseuse de primes alla se débarbouiller dans la salle d'eau tandis que la jeune Mibu sortait de la chambre. Sur la première marche des escaliers, Tigre et Sasuke semblaient se disputer mais pas trop fort, pour ne pas énerver encore plus notre chère Shiina.

-T'es vraiment qu'un boulet, fils à papa…

-Quoi ?! Répète un peu ça, sale gosse ?!

-Je suis certainement moins gamin que toi… Il n'y a qu'un type immature et égoïste comme toi qui puisse gueuler de si bon matin, oubliant le sommeil des autres.

Le Tokugawa tenta d'étrangler son cadet mais se reçut, pour toute réponse, un bilboquet en pleine face. Quelques coups furent alors échangés sous l'œil amusé de Tokito qui les observait en silence (et encourageait secrètement Sasuke à défigurer un peu Tigre).

-Vous n'en avez pas marre, de vos disputes stériles ? demanda une voix, d'un ton las.

-Oh, toi, commença Tigre en se tournant vers le nouveau venu, princesse des glaces, on ne t'a rien demandé !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! s'exclama Akira, d'un ton à faire dresser les cheveux sur le tête.

Une demie seconde plus tard, le Tokugawa se retrouva congelé, un air idiot sur le visage.

-Pff… fit Sasuke, en le considérant un moment avant de descendre les marches, les mains dans les poches, calme, comme à son habitude.

-Princesse des glaces ? répéta Tokito, avec un large sourire. Comme ça te va bien ! Je suis étonnée qu'un type comme Tigre, ait réussi, malgré ses neurones en moins, à te trouver un surnom qui te qualifie aussi bien !

Elle rit alors qu'Akira répliquait, entre l'énervement et la honte :

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Tu veux finir comme Tigre ?

-Pff… tu parles. Tu n'y arriverais même pas ! Mais si tu veux, tu peux essayer. Ca nous fera un nouveau combat et je l'aurai, ma vengeance. Je te mettrai à terre cette fois, tu vas voir, conclut-elle avec un grand sourire narquois.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'Akira n'attaquerait pas. Déjà parce que le lieu ne s'y prêtait pas. Et puis elle n'avait pas son sabre sur elle ; il n'oserait pas engager un combat aussi inégalitaire. Enfin, il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de se battre contre elle. Il avait refusé pendant tout ce temps. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait accepter.

Après quelques autres répliques cinglantes, ils descendirent l'escalier pour rejoindre les autres qui attendaient dans le hall. Soudain, une voix les interrompit :

-Euh… Akira, fit Yuya. Je sais bien que Tigre est chiant quand il s'y met mais on ne va tout de même pas le laisser là. Si tu pouvais avoir la gentillesse de le décongeler, ce serait super !

* * *

Il fallut attendre encore une heure pour que tout le monde soit prêt. Okuni avait eu un gros coup de panique lorsqu'elle avait cru perdre son nouveau verni, acheté la veille et Akari avait piqué un scandale, affirmant que quelqu'un lui avait piqué une de ses brioches. Finalement, Bonten l'avait retrouvée sous le lit. Tous s'étaient retenus d'étrangler la chamane pour la crise piquée sans raison. Bien évidemment, personne n'avait rien fait, sous peine de voir sa réputation entièrement ruinée en moins de cinq secondes.

Yuya en tête, la petite troupe quitta la ville, par ce beau matin ensoleillé. La réceptionniste leur avait gentiment préparé un pique-nique et Kyo et Yukimura avaient fait une escale dans un magasin, pour se réapprovisionner en saké.

Ils marchèrent un petit moment, contents de prendre l'air et le soleil. Kyo embêtait Yuya, comme à son habitude, sous l'œil amusé et attendri de Sakuya, laquelle marchait main dans la main avec Kyoshiro. Derrière eux Shinrei et Luciole se disputaient, comme souvent. Ah, l'amour fraternel ! Mahiro et Tigre discutaient à voix basse, sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier s'était lamenté un moment, accusant Akira d'avoir voulu le faire mourir d'hypothermie. Seule sa chère et tendre kunoichi avait su faire cesser ses jérémiades et depuis, il arborait de nouveau son large sourire. Okuni parlait à une Tokito peu intéressée de vernis et de maquillage alors qu'Akari continuait d'exploiter l'hypothèse selon laquelle Bonten avait volé sa brioche avant de faire mine de l'avoir retrouvée. Le géant avait essayé de démentir ses dires avant de se taire, à la fois blasé et effrayé par les regards noirs et menaçants que lui jetait la chamane, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Enfin, Yukimura expliquaient à Sasuke et Akira les vertus de boire du saké, tentant vainement de les convaincre de s'y mettre eux aussi.

Vers midi, Yuya leur proposa de s'arrêter dans un petit champ d'herbe tendre, à l'orée d'une forêt.

-Déjà fatiguée, planche à pain ? se moqua gentiment Kyo. Tu n'es pas très résistante, hum ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait une promenade d'endurance, se défendit la blonde. C'était une promenade pique-nique et il est midi !

-L'heure de mangeeeeer ! s'exclama Yukimura, tout content, en se vautrant dans l'herbe. Avec une bouteille de saké, bien évidemment.

-Tu ne penses qu'à ça, soupira Yuya en déballant ce que lui avait donné la réceptionniste.

-Le saké, c'est la vie, répondit Kyo en passant un bras autour de son cou. Tu devrais en boire, peut-être que ça ferait pousser tes seins, ajouta-t-il en passant une main dans son décolleté.

La blonde se dégagea, rougissante. Non mais, pas devant tout le monde !

-Allez donc vous tripoter ailleurs, dit Akari d'un ton taquin. Tenez, dans la forêt, là-bas, vous seriez bien tranquilles. Vous allez pouvoir faire toutes les cochonneries que vous voulez !

-Non mais ça va pas ?! s'exclama Yuya.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour tomber amoureuse d'un type aussi pervers, entouré d'une bande aussi délurée ? Elle soupira mais esquissa néanmoins un sourire. Il fallait avouer que si Kyo avait été autrement, elle n'aurait pas eu les mêmes sentiments. Alors même si elle se plaignait, elle l'aimait comme ça et ne voulait pas que ça change.

« Pff… qu'est-ce qu'il reproche à la poitrine de Yuya ? » se demanda Tokito, avec un regard blasé.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait souvent été jalouse de la chasseuse de prime. Parce qu'elle était jolie, gentille, agréable et qu'elle plaisait. Et puis malgré ce que pouvait dire Kyo, elle avait une belle poitrine. Si Yuya était une planche à pain, alors elle, qui avait assez peu de poitrine pour pouvoir se faire passer pour un garçon, qu'est-ce qu'elle était ?!

Tous s'assirent dans l'herbe et se servirent des différentes salades préparées par la réceptionniste et le cuisinier.

Malgré les petites piques et le côté taquin de beaucoup d'entre eux, le déjeuner et l'après-midi qui allait suivre s'annonçait plutôt bien, au grand contentement de la chasseuse de prime, contente d'avoir pris l'initiative d'organiser un pique-nique au soleil.

* * *

Akira poussa un petit soupir, se demandant pourquoi il avait choisi de se mettre entre Tigre et Sasuke qui avaient repris leur joute verbale du matin. Il ne les écoutait que d'une oreille alors que Mahiro, au lieu de les arrêter, rigolait.

Soudain, un mouvement attira son attention. Tokito venait de quitter sa place à côté d'Okuni qui parlait encore mode et de Sakuya, qui écoutait poliment. Elle devait en avoir marre d'avoir à subir les longues listes de shopping de l'informatrice. En même temps, ce n'était pas trop son truc. Mais quelque chose l'intrigua : il la vit se diriger vers… Shinrei ?

Akira était assez proche pour l'entendre :

-Euh… Shinrei ?

-Oh, Tokito, c'est toi ! Oui, que veux-tu ?

La jeune fille sembla hésiter un moment. Shinrei était seul (Luciole lui avait lâché la grappe pour aller boire avec Bonten et Kyoshiro et observer les papillons, libellules, fourmis ou autres bêtes de la nature). Mais il y avait pas mal de monde autour qui pourrait, sans le vouloir, entendre leur conversation.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que je pourrais te parler seul à seul ?

Le Mibu eut un air intrigué mais obtempéra, avec un léger sourire :

-Oui, bien sûr.

Il se leva et, ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent. Akira fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Tokito de demander des conversations privées. Généralement, elle ne se gênait pas pour dire haut et fort ce qu'elle pensait des gens. D'ailleurs, il avait dû lui apprendre à parler un peu moins fort en critiquant si elle ne voulait pas que les personnes concernées se retournent sur son passage avec des regards foudroyants.

Pourquoi soudainement vouloir une conversation privée, loin des oreilles et loin des regards ? Et surtout, pourquoi Shinrei ? Ils n'étaient pas très proches, ne se parlaient pas plus que ça. Alors pourquoi lui, soudainement ?

Une idée traversa rapidement l'esprit d'Akira, qu'il chassa à grands coups de pied. C'était idiot. Ils étaient issus de la même famille et puis Shinrei et Tokito… ça ne collait pas vraiment. Non, pas compatible. Du moins, c'était ce dont il voulait se persuader.

Mais en même temps, il ne voyait pas d'autres options. La seule et unique chose dont Tokito n'aimait pas parler, encore moins en public, était de ses propres sentiments. C'était, selon Akira, l'unique raison qu'elle puisse avoir pour demander un entretien privé. Elle avait donc des sentiments pour Shinrei ? Non, improbable… Ils ne se parlaient presque jamais !

Akira fut tenté de se lever et de les suivre discrètement. Mais il y renonça. Premièrement, si Tokito s'en apercevait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Ensuite, si elle s'en apercevait, elle le détesterait certainement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Enfin, il se demanda pourquoi cela l'affectait autant. Tokito faisait ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie, non ? Il n'était ni son père, ni son frère ni son… copain ? Elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre.

Cependant, malgré sa lutte interne pour se détacher de l'image des deux Mibu, partant ensemble à l'écart, dans le bois, Akira ne cessait d'y penser. Et étrangement, ça lui faisait un peu mal. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Quelle idiotie, que les sentiments ! Ca rendait faible, vulnérable. Et ça faisait souffrir pour rien. Il regretta un moment le temps où il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à se battre, à rattraper le niveau de Kyo. Cette nouvelle vie, que tous connaissaient, ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Depuis quand faisait-il autant attention aux autres ? Depuis quand se préoccupait-il d'une gamine qui, en apparence, ne représentait rien pour lui ?

Alors que Yukimura et Kyoshiro racontaient quelques histoires grivoises (ce dernier profitant que fait que Sakuya soit occupée à discuter avec Okuni pour se lâcher), Bonten cessa de boire un instant pour observer, du coin de l'œil, l'ancien Shiseiten. Lui aussi, avait remarqué le départ étrange de Tokito, aux côtés de Shinrei. Et il connaissait Akira depuis assez de temps pour voir qu'il en était troublé. Il se doutait de ce qui pouvait tourner dans sa tête et s'en sentait désolé. Jamais il n'avait vu son cadet ainsi.

« Tu as bien changé, Akira, pensa-t-il. Tu es devenu plus fort, ton combat contre Tokito l'a montré. Mais aussi plus sensible. Tu grandis, dis donc… ».

* * *

Quand elle considéra qu'ils s'étaient assez éloignés du reste du groupe, Tokito s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un arbre. Shinrei fronça les sourcils, se demandant sincèrement ce qu'elle pouvait lui vouloir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de contacts avec elle. A dire vrai, il la trouvait assez mystérieuse et ne savait pas bien quelle position adopter face à elle. Elle était, dans le passé, sa supérieure hiérarchique en tant que Taishiro. Mais à présent qu'elle faisait partie de la grande famille qu'était la Kyo-team, il supposait qu'ils étaient sur pied d'égalité. Cependant, il avait encore du mal avec cette idée, lui, qui était si attaché à l'ordre et à la hiérarchie. En plus, elle était la fille de Fubuki, son maître vénéré et presque père adoptif. Ce qui faisait d'elle sa sœur de cœur, en quelque sorte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il, sans cacher sa curiosité.

Tokito inspira profondément avant de se lancer :

-Yoko Fujiwa. Tu connais ce nom ?

Shinrei garda un silence perplexe. Alors la blonde continua :

-C'est une fille qui a disparu et qui a eu droit à quelques avis de recherche. Je suis persuadée d'avoir déjà croisé ce nom, je suppose parmi les nombreuses archives de recèle le clan. Mais impossible de me souvenir de ce que j'ai pu lire sur elle. Toi qui a passé la plupart de ton temps parmi les livres et les parchemins, peut-être que ce nom te parle plus qu'à moi.

Shinrei fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Il était un peu perdu.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Et puis, pourquoi avoir voulu t'éloigner du reste du groupe pour me poser cette question ?

Tiens, c'était vrai, ça. Pourquoi agissait-elle comme si elle voulait cacher quelque chose aux autres ?

-Euh… eh bien… c'est un peu délicat, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

En vérité, elle ne voulait pas que les autres se mêlent de ses affaires, sachent qu'elle fouillait dans la vie d'une morte en vue de connaître la vérité. Elle voulait faire de cette affaire quelque chose de personnel.

Voyant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus pour le moment, Shinrei poussa un léger soupir avant de reprendre :

-En effet, ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose. Je crois que c'était quelqu'un qu'on pourrait qualifier de fille perdue, c'est-à-dire orpheline, enfant des rues, assez bagarreuse, pas très chanceuse. Bref une enfance plutôt pourrie. Elle était assez jeune, quand elle a disparu. Elle travaillait dans une maison close, seule ressource qui lui restait pour survivre. C'est sa patronne qui a alerté les autorités, quand elle s'est aperçue que Yoko découchait depuis deux nuits d'affilées. Au début, ce n'était pas très grave, on pensait à une simple fugue. Et puis je crois qu'ils l'ont finalement retrouvée morte.

-Assassinée ?

-Je crois mais je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de tous les détails.

-Je suppose que les autorités n'ont pas pris la peine de mener une enquête approfondie.

-Penses-tu ! Elles avaient mieux à faire que de se bouger pour comprendre ce qui est arrivé à une fille de joie. Je suppose qu'ils ont dû classer l'affaire dans les vengeances personnelles, rivalités du métier ou autre.

Il eut un léger haussement d'épaules.

-Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à cette fille ? répéta-t-il après un moment.

Tokito sentit peser sur elle son regard intrigué, curieux. Devait-elle lui dire ? Elle ne connaissait pas bien Shinrei mais savait qu'il était un homme intègre. Et puis, il était le disciple de son père, son élève favori.

-Ne dis rien à personne, dit-elle alors, plus sur le ton de l'ordre que sur celui de la supplication. Je n'ai pas forcément envie qu'ils viennent tous se mêler de mes affaires. Et puis, ça leur gâcherait leurs vacances…

« Déjà que ça gâches les miennes, songea-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume. Mais je ne peux rien y faire : l'envie de savoir est plus forte ».

Shinrei ne répondit rien mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à aller crier à tout va tout ce qu'on pouvait lui raconter. Il n'était pas comme Tigre, par exemple. Il était bien plus discret et silencieux, presque taciturne parfois.

-J'ai retrouvé un avis de recherche dans la chambre d'Eiko. Il concernait cette Yoko Fujiwa.

-Eiko ? répéta le jeune homme. Eiko, la femme assassinée ?

Léger hochement de tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire dans sa chambre ? En quoi ça te concerne ? demanda le Mibu, de plus en plus surpris, d'un ton à la fois intrigué et réprobateur.

Tokito fit la moue face au visage de reproche et commença à s'énerver :

-Mais parce que ces foutues autorités n'en ont rien à foutre, d'Eiko ! Tout ce qu'elles veulent, c'est donner bonne image d'elles ! Alors un pauvre type qui déclare pour une raison X ou Y qu'il est coupable est toujours bon à prendre. Personne ne va chercher plus loin, le gars on le bute pour dire _voyez, on a attrapé ce maudit assassin_ et tout est fini. Sauf que la vérité, la vraie, on ne le connait finalement pas. Qui a réellement tué Eiko ? Pourquoi ? Qui étaient ses ennemis ? Ne serait-ce que pour elle, pour sa mémoire, j'ai besoin de savoir. Et puis, peut-être que ça permettra à ce stupide bureaucrate, lâche mais innocent de s'en sortir sans grandes séquelles, avec la tête encore sur ses épaules.

Shinrei resta interdit devant une Tokito énervée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça (elle avait toujours eu son mauvais caractère et sa grande faculté à s'énerver pour un oui et pour un non). Mais c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait avec de vraies valeurs, de vraies idées à défendre. Faire libérer un innocent ? Honorer la mémoire d'une morte en rétablissant la vérité ? Ce n'était pas l'ancienne Tokito qui aurait fait ça. Elle n'en avait rien à faire, autrefois, de ce genre d'histoire, de justice ou d'injustice.

Shinrei esquissa un sourire face aux changements que connaissait sa cousine ou sœur de cœur. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant son voyage aux côtés d'Akira mais une chose était sûr : ça l'avait totalement transformée. Et pas dans le mauvais sens du terme.

-Je vois, dit-il lentement.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles, s'empressa d'ajouter Tokito. C'est MON affaire, c'est à moi de m'en occuper.

-Peut-être. Cependant, sans pour autant vouloir mettre le nez dans ce que tu magouilles, je peux te filer un coup de main, si tu le souhaites. Promis, je n'irai pas plus loin et tu te débrouilleras toute seule ensuite.

Tokito resta silencieuse, attendant la suite.

-Yoko Fujiwa est un personnage intriguant et le fait qu'Eiko ait eu sur elle un avis de recherche la concernant éveille encore plus ma curiosité. Kyoto reste la capitale impériale, malgré le fait que le père de Tigre se soit installé à Edo. Cela signifie qu'il doit y avoir bon nombre d'archives. En fouillant, on tombera peut-être sur plus d'informations sur cette Yoko. D'après ce que j'en sais, même si son histoire n'a que très peu intéressé le pouvoir et les autorités, elle a, en revanche, pas mal ému le peuple, qui voyait en elle une pauvre victime innocente, à qui la vie n'a jamais souri et qui, même dans la mort, continuera d'être malheureuse.

-Tu proposes donc qu'on aille se renseigner un peu plus sur cette mystérieuse femme.

Shinrei hocha la tête et Tokito eut un sourire.

-Bon, d'accord. Je veux bien que tu m'aides, alors.

* * *

-Tiens, il y a un avis de recherche ici, dit Shinrei, d'un ton absent, en tendant à sa cousine une feuille.

Cela faisait bien quelques heures qu'ils trainaient dans le bureau des archives. Ils avaient quitté le groupe un peu plus tôt, utilisant un prétexte bidon pour justifier leur retour en ville. Certainement que personne n'y avait cru, qu'ils y étaient tous allés de leur petit commentaires une fois qu'ils s'étaient éloignés. Arrivés devant le centre d'archives, ils avaient négocié une entrée (en vérité, Tokito avait un peu forcé la main) et avaient entrepris de regarder, méthodiquement, ce qui concernait les disparitions. Ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé sur Yoko si ce n'était cet avis de recherche.

Tokito s'en saisit et s'assit en tailleur en face du samouraï. Le papier ne l'avançait pas plus. Il était juste mentionné qu'elle avait disparu à Osaka, un soir, vêtue d'un kimono blanc, chaussée de gêtas. Elle avait 23 ans. Le dessin qui accompagnait l'affiche était aussi inexpressif et dénué d'intérêt que celui qu'elle avait trouvé chez Eiko.

Elle soupira. Ils s'étaient vraiment engagés dans une piste laborieuse. Rechercher le passé d'une prostituée dont tout le monde se fout et dont les autorités n'ont certainement gardé que peu de traces.

-Allons, rassura Shinrei, ne nous décourageons pas !

Elle lui fit un rapide sourire et ensemble, ils reprirent leur fouille.

Au bout de longues minutes, Tokito tomba sur un document inédit. C'était des feuilles reliée grossièrement entre elle, écrites d'une écriture irrégulière mais néanmoins lisible. Elle portait le titre de _Yoko Fujiwa, la fille à la bague en or_. Il s'agissait en vérité d'une biographie. Quelqu'un qui s'était penché sur son cas, qui avait étudié sa vie, qui s'était interrogé. Ou en tout cas, qui avait consigné des choses peut-être utiles.

Les deux samouraïs commencèrent à lire. Yoko avait été élevée dans un orphelinat austère et violent. Quand elle avait été en âge de le fuir, elle l'avait fait, avait vécu dans la rue avec d'autres gamins logés à la même enseigne. Elle avait cherché la bagarre, avait volé, s'était faite arrêtée, libérée en raison de son jeune âge, puis refaite arrêtée. Bref une enfance tumultueuse.

A dix-sept ans, elle avait été repérée par Dame Oku, qui lui avait proposé de gagner sa vie en vendant son corps. Sans le sou, lasse des bagarres de rue et de la boue, elle avait accepté. En vérité, les conditions de vie dans le bordel étaient bien mieux que celles qu'elle avait connues. Elle était nourrie, logée, bien habillée, parfumée. Le rêve, quoi.

Cependant, quelques petites bagarres avec des clients saouls ou d'un naturel violent n'échappaient pas à la règle. Yoko avait alors révélé ses antécédents de gamine de rue et son penchent pour donner des coups. C'était d'ailleurs en voulant arrêter un homme violent armé un petit sabre qu'elle avait été blessée à la joue. Dame Oku avait eu très peur que sa cicatrice, qui ne disparaîtrait pas, lui fasse perdre des clients. Alors elle lui avait appris à la dissimuler sous le fard et le maquillage.

Arrivée à ce point de sa lecture, Tokito fronça les sourcils. Une cicatrice sur la joue dissimulée p ar du maquillage pour que personne ne la remarque…

Elle continua néanmoins de lire. Elle avait un client régulier qui l'aimait beaucoup, qui la couvrait de petits présents. Entre autre, il lui avait offert une bague en or. Lorsqu'elle avait disparu, il avait été totalement effondré. Fou de rage et de douleur, il avait fini par se noyer.

La théorie de la fugue avait été validée par tout le monde car elle était partie en emportant tous ses bijoux. Cependant, sept mois après, un corps calciné avait été retrouvé sous un pont. Au doigt du cadavre, une bague en or dans laquelle les initiales de Yoko étaient gravées. Un peu plus loin, éparpillés dans l'herbe, les bijoux qu'elle avait emportés avec elle. Selon les prostituées qui la côtoyaient régulièrement et qui connaissaient totalement sa garde-robe, un seul manquait : un magnifique pendentif au motif de dragon. Certainement volé par l'assassin.

Le récit s'achevait là. Tokito se sentait bizarre. Une cicatrice sur la joue et le pendentif disparu… Non, ce n'était pas possible. Yoko était morte, tout le monde le disait. Même ce texte le disait. Alors comment…

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, remarqua Shinrei.

-Quoi donc ?

-La bague en or qui a permis d'identifier Yoko.

-Et alors ?

-Si le cadavre a brulé, la bague n'aurait-elle pas dû fondre sous la chaleur ?

La jeune Mibu garda le silence face à cette remarque évidente à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé.

-Cela signifie donc que la bague a été glissée au doigt de la victime post-mortem. Je me demande pourquoi. Certainement que l'assassin voulait qu'on reconnaisse Yoko. Mais pourquoi cette volonté ? Il aurait très bien pu abandonner son cadavre sans rien dire et se délecter face aux problèmes d'identification du corps.

-Mais oui, c'est évident ! s'exclama alors Tokito qui n'avait écouté qu'à moitié ce que Shinrei avait dit. Il voulait qu'on reconnaisse Yoko. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Beeen… non, justement.

-Parce qu'en vérité, ce corps n'était pas Yoko. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a brûlée. Pour qu'on ne puisse pas la confondre. La seule et unique chose qui nous a fait affirmer qu'il s'agissait était cette bague. Mais passer une bague au doigt d'un cadavre est très facile. Le petit détail qui a trompé tout le monde…

-Seulement, c'était bel et bien la bague de Yoko qui a été retrouvée. Il y avait ses initiales.

-Soit l'assassin avait volé Yoko en amont, lui prenant sa bague et ses bijoux. Soit Yoko était complice voire l'assassin lui-même. Elle aurait simulé sa mort, pour une raison que j'ignore. Se serait cachée sous une fausse identité, aurait recommencé une nouvelle vie.

Elle se tut un moment, repassant dans son esprit toutes les connections qui se faisaient en même temps.

-Et cette nouvelle identité était celle d'Eiko Tôga. Voilà pourquoi les autorités n'ont jamais réussi à contacter sa famille. Parce que cette famille Tôga imaginaire n'existe pas, pas plus que son nom. La femme qui est réellement morte à l'auberge se nomme Yoko Fujiwa.

Une comédienne… L'image revint dans l'esprit de Tokito. Comédienne jusqu'au bout. Elle avait totalement monté son nouveau personnage. Allant même jusqu'à lui donner un nouveau nom. Mais certaines choses ne trompaient pas. La cicatrice, toujours dissimulée par le maquillage. Et ce pendentif dont elle n'avait jamais pu se séparer, pour une raison sentimentale sans doute.

Tokito resta un moment les yeux dans le vague, encore sous le choc de leur découverte.

« Eiko… ou Yoko peu importe, quels autres secrets nous caches-tu ? ».

* * *

_J'espère que vous aurez envie d'en savoir plus sur cette Eiko/Yoko ^^ Et aussi de consoler ce pauvre Akira qui se fait des idées :3 (pauv' p'tit chou, que je maltraite !_

**_Akira_**_ : je hais cette auteure..._

**_Auteure_**_ : je sais, et c'est pour ça que je t'adore ! :D)_


End file.
